El Hechizo
by Nurinarda
Summary: historia antes del 5 , pero despues de la guerra contra voldemort, una vista diferente, completamente H/H y completamente dramatico, 3 partes unicas, mi primer fin remasterizado,
1. Chapter 1

**EL HECHIZO**

**POR NURIKO**

Después de la batalla con Voldemort se acercaba el final del curso de Hogwarst, se acercaban las esperadas vacaciones para Harry no iba a ser como las pasadas vacaciones por que ahora no tendría que regresar con los Dursley ya que después de aclarar que su padrino no era culpable del asesinato de sus padres el ministerio de magia había aceptado que de hoy en adelante hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad( que en para los magos era 21) podría quedarse a vivir con el. Harry se sentía como en las nubes por que nunca había pasado un verano completo fuera de la casa de sus tíos y lo mas genial era que gamas lo aria de nuevo, ya nomás soportar a sus tíos, a su primo sus reglas todo no importara lo que fuera era mejor que estar con ellos.

Casi graduado Harry se sentía muy bien solo le faltaba resistir una semana mas una y todo acabaría, y seria fácil por que estaría con sus amigos, podría olvidar lo que había pasado en la batalla con Voldemort pero no le importaba saliendo de ahi ya no tenia caso recordarlo.

Ya habían pasado los exámenes finales, todo estaba tranquilo en la escuela un aire de tranquilidad se respiraba, en la ultima semana en Hogwarst muchos alumnos estaban muy tristes y las clases eran ya eran aburridas.

El viernes de la ultima semana Harry despertó pero no se levanto solo quería recordar a Hogwarst todo lo que había pasado en esa escuela, ahora en su cabeza solo giraba una pregunta que haría después de aquí sabia muy bien que viviría son Sirius, pero que aria con tanto tiempo libre no se lo podía imaginar era algo muy extraño. En ese instante se escucho un sonido en la cama de a lado era Ron que ya se había despertado y habría la cortina que se paraba las camas.

_- Harry!-_ le dijo, Harry se levanto y se puso los antejos – _tenemos que apurarnos ya es tarde no querrás que Hermione se enfade_- le dijo apurándolo el ya estaba vestido.

Bajaron ala sala común donde ya casi se encontraba vacía, hay sentada en un sillón se encontraba una chica muy bella leyendo un libro grande y ancho, estaba dándole vueltas alas hojas muy rápido como impaciente por encontrar algo importante.

_- hey! Hermione que ases?_ – le dijo Ron asomándose al libro

_- busco algo_- le contesto cerrando el libro rápidamente antes de que lo viera

_- si eso me di cuenta pero si te as dado cuenta ya es el fin del ULTIMO CURSO y ya no necesitas estudiar mas._

_- Si ¿y...?_- le contesto abriendo el libro de nuevo-_ y bueno ya están listos para bajar?_

_- Si_- contesto Harry que estaba halado de Ron.

_- Esta bien solo me falta terminar de leer esta pagina._

_- Para que lees este libro Hermione_- le pregunto Harry para ver si a el le contestaba era común que a Ron le contestara mal por que el siempre la molestaba.

_- Mmm...,_ - se que do pensando mientras serraba el libro –_ es que tenia una duda de algo que dijo la maestra McGonagall ayer en su ultima clase de transformación_-Harry asintió con la cabeza por que esa vez no había puesto atención bueno nadie lo hacia ya todos los alumnos pensaban que eran las ultimas clases pero como siempre Hermione siempre ponía atención en todo-_ pero bueno ya termine vamos al comedor que ya es demasiado tarde, no querrán llegar tarde a su ultima clase de pociones o si?_- les dijo Hermione

Bajaron a gran comedor donde ya casi todos los alumnos estaban desayunado y se sentaron como siempre y como lo harían por ultima vez primero Harry después Ron y al frente de ellos Hermione. Todos lo alumnos hablaban de sus planes saliendo de Hogwarst la mayoría de ellos descansarían y después empezarían a trabajar en el negoció de la familia y otros tantos en l ministerio de magia y otros lugares. Harry se sentía un poco tonto de no saber que aria después de terminar.

_- Harry_ – le pregunta Ron – _tienes planeado que vas a ser saliendo de Hogwarst_

_- Mmm..., no lo se con todo lo que a pasado no e tenido tiempo de e pensar en eso y tu?_- le contesto.

_Bueno como toda mi familia es seguro que trabajare en el ministerio de magia y tu Hermione?_

En ese momento Herminio que estaba desayunado enfrente de ellos se quedo helada como si hubiera preguntado una cosa muy grave.

_- he... bueno... no lo en pensado todavía como dijo Harry con todo lo que paso no eh tenido tiempo_.- en ese instante Ron empezó a reír casi se caía de la mesa si no es por que Harry lo detuvo, Harry no se reía el sabia como se sentía Hermione era igual a el.

_- Jajajajajajaja... como tu no sabes que vas a ser saliendo, vamos Hermione se que ya tienes, o que Hermione Granger tiene miedo de salir de aquí y que nadie la aclam_e- dijo Ron burlonamente

Hermione se puso roja estaba a punto de estallar pero en ese instante aparecieron las lechuzas como cada mañana llevaban el correo, Hewing despego sus alas en la mesa y entrego una carta a Harry, Pig la lechuza de Ron a pesar de lo torpe que era aun ya que era mayor le entrego otra a Ron una, a Hermione una lechuza negra con puntos rojos muy hermosa le entrego un vociferador, la carta de Harry era de Sirius y le decía

_" Querido Harry:_

_Estoy ansioso por que termines este año en Hogwarst ya esta lista la habitación que vas ocupar me entere que saliste muy bien en los exámenes, me saludas a Ron y Hermione._

_Sirius_

_PD. iré a buscarte en el expreso de Hogwarst, te manda saludos Lupin_

Ron recibió una carta de sus padres felicitándolo que haya terminado con muy buenas calificaciones, y que le tenían esperando una sena al llegar. Sin embargo Hermione no abrió su vociferador .

_- no la vas abrir_ – le pregunto Harry mirando que Hermione la dejo a un lado y siguió comiendo.

_- No después la escucho_- le contesto y siguió comiendo

_- De quien es?_ – dijo Ron y se la tomo-_ ah es de ese Krum cuando entenderá_- con un aire de desanimo- _desde que se fue solo te a andado esta carta... no le interesas si no te hubiera mandado muchas mas_- lo dijo en tono muy burlón

_- Cállate Ron tu no sabes nada_- le contesto muy enojada

_- Se lo necesario_- en ese momento Hermione se levanto y se marcho diciendo

_- Nos vemos Harry_-

_- Ni siquiera termino de desayunar_- dijo Ron a Harry – _todo por ese tal Krum_

Harry se empezó a reír y Ron se volteo

_- que ves algo gracioso o que?_

_- No nada_- pero Harry estaba contento porque ase mucho que Ron y Hermione no se peleaban y como siempre Krum siempre era tema de discusión desde 4° año le paresia muy gracioso.

_- Bueno Harry tienes pensado hacer algo este verano_- le comento Ron ya un poco mas calmado

_- Bueno no por que?_-

_- Bueno puedes venir a visitarnos claro si no estas muy ocupado ahora que llano vas a vivir con tus tíos has de estar muy ocupado por que vas a vivir con Sirius._

_- No tenemos planes por horita después de todo lo que paso no hemos hablado mucho_- le dijo dejando escapar un suspiro.

Al termino subieron ala sala común por que quedaba un poco de tiempo para que comenzara la clase de pociones, hay se encontraba Hermione sentada en el sillón leyendo el libro que ase rato leía.

_- Hermione ya es hora_- le dijo Harry mirándola tan tranquila hay sentada

_- Ha si es que después de escuchar el vociferador ya no quise bajar al comedor se me paso el tiempo-_dijo Hermione

_- Que te mando ese tal Krum-_ le pregunto Ron no apartaba los ojos de el.

_Si tanto quieres saber aquí esta- y_ se o entrego Ron lo abrió rápidamente con un poco de desesperación y empezó hablar :

_"Hola Hermione:_

_Como estas espero que bien por que después de lo sucedido con Voldemort. Pero se que Harry , lucho contra el y que todo salió muy bien, espero que este verano si puedas venir a Bulgaria por que este año será el mundial de Quidditch, y será este sera en Bulgaria las finales, espero que estés aquí para tener suerte, tare a Potter para que valla a las practicas el me digo que le gustaba mucho y me gustaria platicaba con el, tengo que felicitar lo por lo de Voldemort y enseñarle un par de trucos que a lo mejor no sabe el, mis compañeros de Quidditch no creen que lo conozca, hay! también pueden traer a tu otro amigo como llama... así ¡Ron.!_

_Me saludas a todos te mando besos y abrazos_

_Krum"_

De repente dela nada se escucha el grito de Ron

_- Como que no se acuerda de mi nombre " así Ron"!_ – dijo Ron Furioso-_ como se atreve_,- despues de todo el escandalo, tomo un aliento y dijo- _Hermione vas a ir a Bulgaria_ – le pregunto molesto. Pero ella seguía como sin nada leyendo el libro como si nunca hubiera gritado Ron levanto la mirada y le dijo

_- Ah ... me hablabas_ – Ron se le quedo mirando con unos ojos que echaban chispas- _no te creas si te escuche.. la verdad no se ... quieren ir?_– les pregunto pero solo miro a Harry por que sabia que Ron tendría la cara que siempre pone cuando se enoja

Harry estaba perdido en su mente al escuchar que Krum quería que fuera a Bulgaria para que fuera a los entrenamientos eran las ligas mayores era un sueño para el lo que mas le gustaba era el Quidditch

_- claro, por que no-_ le contesto Harry

_- y tu Ron iras para decirle a Krum_ – le dijo Hermione

_- no yo no iré... como pudo olvidar mi nombre como se atreve, pero va a ver ese tipo Krum_- lo dijo aun enfadado

_- cálmate solo lo hacia en broma-_ le dijo Hermione pero sabia que no era siento

_- vamos Ron no nos dejaras solos y te perderías el mundial o si?_- le dijo Harry sabia que nunca se perdería un mundial si lo invitaban fuera quien fuera

_- esta bien pero no voy por Krum si no por el mundial que quede bien claro_- les contesto

_- entonces iremos, así que tendré que mandarle una contestación a Krum diciéndole que iremos_- se levanto Hermione del sillón y tomo un pergamino-_ Harry me prestas a Hewing_

_- si claro esta deseosa de hacer un viaje muy legos-_ le contesto Harry

_- Oh no_ – grito Hermione al ver su reloj-_ ya es tarde llegaremos tarde a pociones._

Los tres salieron rápidamente de la sala común y se dirigieron lo mas rápido posible hacia el aula al abrir la puerta Snape los vio y no se escaparon de una regañada _" Potter no podía esperar mas de ti... llegando tarde hasta el ultimo día de clases, pero usted Srta. Granger me sorprende creo que no saldrá de Hogwarst con buena conducta todo por juntarse con Potter, y usted Weasley no podría esperar mas de usted y su familia ... 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor_" hasta la el ultimo día Snape los trataba mal pero no se preocuparon por que en la siguiente clase Hermione recupero los puntos, en la ultima clase era duelo una nueva materia que se impartió desde el regreso de Voldemort , en esta clase Ron fue herido por su compañero de combate aun que no fue grave se tuvo que quedar en la enfermería, mientras tanto Harry y Hermione estaba en la sala común platicado de todo lo sucedido con Voldemort y que planes tenían después de Hogwarst aunque ninguno de los sabia muy bien les gustaría ser aurores como una vez les dijo el ojo loco Molly, platicaron hasta alta horas de las noche era como si dos viejos amigos que ase mucho no se encontraban y se ponían al tanto de lo que ocurrido en su vida entre risas y carcajadas, hasta que Giny (hermana de Ron) le hablo ha Hermione si no se darían cuenta que horas eran.

Al día siguiente Ron levanto a Harry que aun se encontraba en la cama se vistieron y bajaron ala sala común donde Hermione se encontraba sentada en el sillón de siempre con el libro de la ves pasada.

_- que tengo que decir mil veces que para que estudias si ya acabamos de el curso y ya no es necesario seguir estudiando_- le dijo Ron quitándole el libro

_- ha déjame es mi problema_- le dijo Hermione muy enojada

_- cálmense es muy temprano que empiecen a discutir_- les dijo Harry interponiendo se entre ellos para que no empezaran a pelearse-_ primero vamos a desayunar después se pelean todo lo que quieran_

Harry no podía creer la inmadures de sus amigo estaban muy bien si uno no estaba pero si los dos se juntaban paresia que fueran perro y gato. Desayunaron y al terminar se fueron la casa de Hagrid se estuvieron todo el día hay intentando despedirse de todos los animales de el pero era difícil por que para Harry Hagrid era como un padre sabia que lo volvería a ver cuando quisiera pero no seria lo mismo cada vez que tuviera un problema ya no podría correr a la casa de el y aquellas noches de aventuras que tenían en el bosque prohibido , sabia que gamas lo aria de nuevo.

El domingo muy temprano todos los alumnos estaba en la entrada esperando los carruajes para ir al tren de Hogwarst Harry recorrió la mirada en toda la entrada era el final de sus aventuras en Hogwarst todo lo que había pasado se terminaba en ese momento vio las imágenes de todo lo que había vivido hay, suspiro y salió del castillo lo esperaban sus amigos que también se despedían del castillo.

_- lo voy a extrañar_- dijo Hermione con voz quebrada

_- yo también_ – murmuro Ron que estaba halado de ella

los tres se fueron ala carreta no hubo ni una palabra en el transcurso del viaje todos se quedaron mirando el paisaje como despidiendo se de el sabían que jamás lo volverían a ver. Al llegar al expreso de Hogwarst los alumnos se amontonaban por entra Harry buscaba a Hagrid con la mirada hasta que lo encontró estaba subiendo a unos niños de primer año se acerco a Harry, Ron y Hermione

_- chicos llego el final-_ les dijo con una voz temblorosa

_- no tiene que ser así Hagrid, podemos mandarte cartas además puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras-_ dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos y voz temblorosa

_- hay mi pequeña niña_- y la abrazo – _cuando quieras_- y le dio un beso en la frente

_- Hagrid este no es el final solo es el principio-_ le dijo Harry con voz temblorosa y lo abrazo, izo lo mismo Ron.

_- Muy bien chicos ya es hora si no nunca se irán, es lo que quisiera pero todo se acaba así es la vida pero no se preocupen no se libraran de mi tan fácil los iré a visitar muy seguido_- sonriéndoles

Los tres se alegaron de el y subieron al expreso cuando empezó a marchar los tres salieron de las ventanillas despidiendo se de el al ver que se iba perdiendo de vista entraron y empezaron a buscar un compartimiento que estuviera solo hay se empezaron a quitar las túnicas le daba un poco de melancolía por que ya gamas la usarían, estuvieron platicando de que es lo que extrañarían de Hogwarst , claro Harry y Ron extrañarían el Quidditch, y Hermione las clases, parte de lo obvio eso es lo que extrañarían mas. Al llegar al alden 9 ¾ los tres estaban esperando que fuera por ellos, Harry se sentía muy extrañado de que ahora no iban a ir sus tíos por el, se empezó a impacientar ya que usualmente sus tíos legaban puntuales y el era el primero en irse pero esta ves no algo demoraba a Sirius, dos formas de personas se acercaba a ellos cada vez mas cerca , y mas cerca era un hombre alto canoso y con el pelo castaño halado de el venia una señora alta pelo castaño alborotado muy bonita con anteojos, los dos tenían una sonrisa de par en par, de pronto Hermione que estaba halado de Ron salto de emoción y corrió hacia ellos le dio un fuerte abrazo.

_- son sus padres_- le dijo Ron a Harry viéndolo lo que sucedía

_- a no sabia_- le contesto mientras se acercaban a ellos

_- Harry ellos son mi padres-_ le dijo Hermione presentándolos-_ papá, mamá el es Harry Potter_

_- Mucho gusto muchacho, Hermione nos a platicado de ti_- le dijo el papá

_- Si mucho gusto ella me dijo que eras muy bien parecido y no se equivoco_ – le digo la mamá

_- mamá!_- le dijo con enfado Hermione a su madre-

Ron se empezó a reí, el papá de Hermione lo miro y rió con el

_- hola Ron como esta todo en tu casa_- le pregunto-

_- muy bien señor y usted como esta_ – le dijo ron con una gran sonrisa

_- bien, bien como podría estar una vida de un dentista-_ y se rió

_- hola Ron como te fue este año en Hogwarst-_ le pregunto la mamá de Hermione

_- muy bien, bueno no también como a Hermione señora -_ asintió Ron

_- muy bien Hermione despídete tenemos que hacer muchas cosas antes de llegar a casa_ – le dijo su padre –_ mucho gusto en conocerte Harry espero que nos visites pronto así como tu Ron , ya saben esa es su casa_ – le dijo despidiéndose de ellos – _te esperamos en el auto cariño-_ le dijo a Hermione y tomaron sus cosas y se fueron

_- bueno chicos nos veremos de nuevo en el examen_ – les dijo

_- si no veremos ahi_- le dijo Ron

_- cual examen?_- pregunto Harry

_- el de aparición te acuerdas_ – le dijo Hermione

_- así ya me acuerdo-_ le contesto

_- entonces nos vemos!_ –y abrazo a Ron y Harry pero a este ultimo le dio un beso en la mejilla como era ya su costumbre desde 4° año y antes de que desapareciera de su vista Ron se voltio a Harry que estaba viendo como se iba Hermione y le dijo

_- Harry? –_

_- Si, Ron_

_- Estas vacaciones le pediré que salga conmigo_ – le dijo con tono alegre

_- A quien?_ – le pregunto a Ron un poco ingenuo

_- A quien mas, a Hermione_- le contesto

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta no podía creer, que Ron le iba pedir que saliera a Hermione, no podía contestar en su cabeza empezó a pasar muchos pensamientos locos, y muy extraños, en es momento se apareció Fred el hermano de Ron antes de que Harry pudiera contestar alo que le había confesado Ron.

_- hola Harry_ – como esta le dijo pero Harry estaba como ido después de lo que le había dicho Ron –_ Harry hola estas hay_- y se paro enfrente de el pero estaba ido completamente ido

_- déjalo Fred esta completamente ido_- le dijo Ron , en ese momento apareció Sirius

_- hola chicos perdón por llegar tarde pero estaba ocupado_- les dijo sonriendo

_- hola Sirius no hay problema_ – le contesto Ron saludándolo

_- como estas Ron_

_- bien, bien y tu_

_ - igual_

_- no quiero ser descortés pero mamá nos esta esperando en casa tenemos que ir nos_ – le dijo Fred a Ron

_- si ya voy , bueno Sirius nos vemos_

_- esta bien_

_- adiós Harry_- le dijeron los dos Weasley, pero Harry todavía estaba ido cuando se habían desaparecido de la vista, mientras Sirius los despedía se limito a decir

_- NOOO!-_ dijo después de su gran silencio

-_ no que?_- le pregunto Sirius

_- nada, nada_ – volviendo ala normalidad

_- muy bien Harry tenemos que irno_s – le dijo

Cargando su baúl y Harry llevaba ala jaula de Hewing que estaba vacía por que estaba entregando el mensaje de Hermione en Bulgaria, no hubo ni una palabra en el camino Harry se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho Ron, pensaba las ideas mas locas y mas extrañas que jamás había pensado, empezaron allegar a una casa muy parecida alas de Privet Drive.

_- Harry has estado muy callado en todo el viaje_

_- Ha... por que_

_- Desde que te encontré en el anden no has dicho nada_

_- A no es que estado pensando cosas_

_- A esta bien, mira llegamos esta será tu casa de hoy en adelante_

_- Es una casa muggle por que?_

- _Ah!, por que después de lo que paso con Voldemort me retire de la Orden del Fénix, y me gusta vivir en algo mas tranquilo como esto, no te párese bonita¡_

_- Si claro_- le contesto muy extrañado de lo que le había dicho

-_ Si Harry después de todo eso de la batalla me quise tomar un tiempo libre, así que vivir como muggle ayudara-_ se lo explico viendo que Harry estaba mirándolo bajaron del carro para y tomaron el baúl y la jaula y entraron

_-Por eso lo del carro_

_- Si exactamente por que si quiero vivir con muggles tendré que vivir como ellos para no llamar la atención ya sabes tu sabes mas bien que yo-_ el dijo entrando la sala –_ muy bien Harry tu dormirás arriba en la segunda puerta ala derecha ahógala que te guste la decoración de tu cuarto por que me esforcé mucho_

_- No hay problema, Sirius tienes una lechuza-_ Harry lo único que pensaba era que le mandarria una carta Ron

_- No que crees que seria muy normal un tipo solo que tenga de mascota una lechuza seria muy raro no lo crees, por que tenias un mensaje que mandar es muy importante por que puedo pedir una_ – le dijo Sirius mirándolo pero en ese momento se quedo pensando Harry que le diría a Ron ya se imaginaba " Ron por favor no invites a salir a Hermione" no podía decir eso, ni el mismo sabia por que no quería que Ron la invitara tal vez era la reacción de la sorpresa de que nunca se había imaginado lo que Ron le confesara eso.

_- Harry me escuchas_- le dijo Sirius preocupado

_-Ah! que, que_- se había volcado en sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuneta que le hablaba Sirius

_-Te volviste ido otra vez_

_-Ah, es que estaba pensando otra vez_

_- Pues que tanto piensa_s- le dijo riendo

_- Nada, nada importante oyes Sirius cuando será el examen de aparición_

-_ah, es el 1 de junio pero después hablamos de eso primero ve a acomodarte a tu cuarto y después bajas a cenar_

- _esta bien , es la segunda que esta ala derecha-_ le dijo reafirmando lo que le había dicho Sirius

- _si_

subió y entro ala habitación que estaba decorada con fotos de sus padres y Sirius con ellos, otras de Harry con sus amigos y varios póster de jugadores de Quidditch famosos, se escucho que tocaron la puesta era Sirius

_- te gusto?_- le pregunto

_-si esta muy bonita_

- _mira esta parte de aquí_ – mostrándole la parte derecha había un cuadro con un pergamino enmarcado decía " la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarst concede el presente diploma a James Potter por la destacada participación en el curso de magia y hechicería." Igualmente estaba la de su madre y halado de ellas estaba la de el se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse la de el-_ si hable con Albus, el insistió en que te mandaría la diploma como a todos los demás pero yo le dije que me gustaría darte la sorpresa cuando estuvieras aquí, que te párese-_ mirando a Harry que estaba con una sonrisa de muy grande

- _fantástico, como lograste tener las diplomas de mis padres_- mirándolas con asombro cada una estaba brillantes y espectaculares

_- Mmm... no fue difícil tus padres vivieron un tiempo conmigo y cuando empezó lo de Voldemort dejaron muchas cosas en mi casa-_ le contesto –_ pero bueno te dejo solo para que te instales te espero haya abajo para cenar_

_- Esta bien-_ le contesto mirando todavía las diplomas, empezó a desempacar mirando todo lo que traía le sorprendía de la poca ropa ya que casi todo el tiempo utilizaba el uniforme y la ropa que utilizaba en el verano casi siempre era de segunda y estaba muy acabada , varios regalos de navidad que sus amigos le habían regalado los acomodaba en el closet pero cada vez que pasaba por los diplomas se quedaba mirando un buen rato, al terminar bajo a cenar

- _Así Harry me preguntaste de cuando seria el examen de aparición, es el 1 de junio, Mmm... me imagino que iras con tus amigos_-le pregunto

- _Si, eso del examen de parecido es como si fuera un examen para conducir para los muggle...¿Verdad?_- le pregunto Harry dándole un bocado grande a su cena

- _A si es muy importante para los muchachos magos, pero no te preocupes será muy fácil, tu padre lo aprobó muy fácilmente además compre un libro para que lo leas y empieces a practicar._- le contesto

-_ Gracias_- le dijo nunca se hubiera imaginado un montón de personas en un examen de aparición como seria. Aunque Harry sabia muchas cosas sobre la vida de los magos había cosas que no sabia, era el caso del examen de aparición.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente una semana después de que había llegado a la casa de Sirius Hewing había regresado con un pergamino de Hermione que decía " gracias Harry, Krum ya esta avisado que iremos y nos espera con ansias, nos vemos en el examen de aparición. Besos Hermione" . ahora que tenia a Hewing podría mandarle la carta a Ron pero aun no estaba convencido de que decirle "Ron por favor no invites a salir a Hermione no se por que lo dijo pero no lo hagas " eso era la única idea que cruzaba en su mente para decírselo mas bien ni el mismo sabia por que no quería que la invitara, pero bueno también pensaba y se tranquilizaba del hecho de que si ya la hubiera invitado ella se lo hubiera dicho en la carta ya se imaginaba que le diría " Harry no sabes que el loco de Ron me invito a salir que te párese esta un poco loco verdad" pero un si alo mejor no se lo quería decir, ya en los últimos días antes para el examen no se quiso preocupar, ya que por andar pensando se le había olvidado estudiar para el examen. El día del examen Harry se levanto muy temprano para dar una repasada al libro que le había dado Sirius, su examen era alas 10:00 a.m. de ese día y estaba muy nervioso, alas 8 de la mañana bajo a desayunar Sirius preparaba un almuerzo ligero para que Harry pudiera concentrarse y que le saliera muy bien el examen.

_- Harry sabes donde te toca hacer el examen_ – le pregunto Sirius mientras hacia el desayuno

_- No_ – le contesto Harry, como se le había olvidado esa cosa tan importante, y se pego con la mano en la cabeza

-_ No te preocupes ya me lo imaginaba, usualmente se presenta en el ministerio de magia en el departamento de apariciones, si no mal recuerdo cuando yo lo ice, tuve que repetirlo dos veces, pero eso no será tu caso por que tu si estudiaste Harry_- riéndose – _aquí esta el desayuno cólmelo y después iremos al ministerio de magia, será muy tardado llegar en auto hasta haya así que apúrate._

Harry se apuro a terminar su desayuno y corrió ala recamara donde tomo el libro y se vistió rápido, bajo rápidamente, mientras se dirigían al ministerio Harry aprovecho el tiempo para darle una repasada al libro. Al llegar hay vio que el ministerio era un viejo edificio muggle, muy grande pero viejo

_- lo ves Harry_- le dijo Sirius cuando estacionaba el auto- _este es el ministerio un poco viejo peor no levanta sospechas a los muggles_- bajaron del auto y entraron al ministerio era cierto era como las oficinas normales de los muggles se dirigieron a una puerta donde decían departamento de A.- _aquí es Harry supongo que de aquí en adelante te toca ir solo tus amigos estarán adentro... adiós Harry_- y se despidió de el . Harry abrió la puerta, muchos magos jóvenes estaban hay con sus túnicas largas, se sentía extraño ya que el estaba vestido como un muggle no podía salir de la casa con una túnica por que los vecinos se darían cuenta, si ya murmuraban que eran extraños y ahora mas si salían con túnicas, lo empezaron a mirar con forma extraña, Harry empezó ha buscar a sus amigos en la multitud, llego un momento en que pensó que no los encontraría pero se escucho una vos muy lejos

_- Harry, Harry aquí!-_ Harry volteo y era Hermione que le hablaba y estaba halado de Ron , Harry corrió hacia ellos. Hermione estaba vestida como muggle por lo menos el no era el único, claro Ron si traía su túnica – _donde estabas te estuvimos buscando_- le dijo ella

_- Yo también los buscaba-_ le contesto casi sin aliento

-_ Bueno, bueno ya estamos los tres aquí y eso es lo importante_

_- Hola Harry_ – le dijo Ron con una sonrisa

-_ Hola Ron_ – Harry quería decirle lo que pensaba de lo que le había dicho pero lo pensó bien y no era el momento adecuado

_- Harry a que no sabes quien nos va aplicar el examen –_ le dijo Ron con una sonrisa

_ - no?_– le contesto

_- Es cierto no me lo has querido decir desde que llegamos_

_- Mmm... mejor ser que sea una sorpresa-_ les dijo Ron a los dos –_ ha.. se me olvidaba somos los primeros en pasar al examen-_ les dijo

- _Como sacaste la ficha tan rápido_- le dijo Hermione

_- ya lo sabrán_- les contesto Ron con una amplia sonrisa

en ese momento apareció Bill el hermano mayor de Ron (NT. el tipo del pendiente y las botas de dragón el muy guapo que salió en el 4° libro)y se dirigió ala muchedumbre.

-_ muy bien todos pongan atención_- callando los- _dejen de cuchichiar por favor por que si no podremos empezar- todos callaron – muy bien yo seré el encargado de aplicar el examen así que llamare de tres por tres_- saco una lista – _muy bien los primeros serán... haber cállense que no podrán escuchar su nombre... si donde iba así los primeros tres serán ¡ Hermione Granger , Ron Weasley y Harry Potter! Muy bien entren-_

Harry estaba muy extrañado de que Bill fuera quien les aplicara el examen cuando entraron ala habitación siguiente los tres Harry tubo la curiosidad de preguntar

_- oyes Bill no trabajas en el banco_ – le pregunto

_- así pero este es mi empleo de verano_ – le contesto el

_- les dije que se iban a sorprender_ – dijo ron con una sonrisa

- _muy bien el hecho de que los conozca no será el hecho que les ponga el examen fácil... quien es el primero así ... Hermione Granger_ – y Hermione dio un paso adelante con muchos nervios –_ ah!.. tu eres Hermione_, - ella asintió con la cabeza-_ dijo Ron que estabas muy cambiada pero no me dijo que te habías puesto muy bonita_ – Hermione se sonrojó, Bill era muy coqueto, pero era cierto Hermione había cambiado mucho y estaba mas bonita

_- Bill, limítate de tus comentarios_- dijo Ron con un poco de enfado

-_ Esta bien pero no es para que te enojes ... muy bien preciosa_- eso lo izo para que Ron se enojara mas pero no dio cuenta de que Harry estaba un poco colorado por lo que había dicho, es decir enfadado- _concéntrate, y piensa en un Italia-_ le dijo-_ y ya sabes que hacer_ – de repente desaparecieron y tardaron como 5 minutos en aparecer- _muy bien Hermione lo has hecho muy bien-_ le dijo y escribió en un pergamino que tenia después – _muy bien el que sigue Ron_ – Ron se acerco- _tu iras a Egipto si ha Egipto_- Ron se concentro y desaparecieron

_- Harry no te preocupes es muy fácil solo tienes que concentrarte_- le dijo Hermione

_- Si claro por que tu ya pasaste_

_- No te preocupes será fácil solo recuerda concentrarte en el lugar no tiene que ser un lugar que conozcas_

- _Esta bien gracias_- le dijo Harry cuando aparecieron Bill y Ron en el cuarto

- _Bien Ron un poco alegado del el lugar pero estuvo bien_.- le dijo y anoto en el pergamino- _ahora tu Harry-_ le dijo Harry se puso halado de el estaba muy nervioso- _no te preocupes es fácil ... haber que lugar escogeré así Paris_ – Harry se concentro en Paris y en un estaban estaba hay – _muy bien Harry ahora devuelta al ministerio-_ se volvió a concentrar y regresaron- _muy bien –_ y volvió a escribir, pero al final el pergamino desapareció– _es un placer decirles que aprobaron los tres, sus nombres ya están en camino para que les aprueben aparecerse pero, recuerden que solo lo pueden hacer tres veces al día por que este encantamiento gasta muchas de sus energías_-(NT. Medicina o que ) volvió el pergamino a aparecer, después 3 mas aparecieron-_ muy bien aquí están sus permisos no los pierdan_ – y se las entrego- pueden irse- los tres salieron muy contentos

-_ lo vez Harry fue muy fá_cil – le dijo Hermione

_- si_

_- lo sabia_ – dijo Ron – _mi hermano Bill no me había dicho que el era el que nos iba a poner el examen hasta ayer y el es el que me ayudo ha estudiar, pueden lo creen_ – les dijo

- _si paresia un poco difícil_ – le dijo Harry- _Sirius no me enseño me dijo que lo tenia que hacer solo, pero al final estuvo muy fácil_

-_ claro por que se pusieron a estudiar_- dijo Hermione - _no me los imaginaba que se pusieran estudiar a voluntad propia si yo batallaba en Hogwarst para que estudiaran_

- s_i pero esto es otra cosa Hermione- l_e dijo Ron

_-bueno chicos me tengo que ir les prometí a mis padres que cuando saliera de examen me aparición me aparecería frente a ellos adió_s-los abrazo alo dos estaba apunto de irse cuando – h_a casi se me olvidaba Krum me dijo que quería que fuéramos una semana antes para que vieran los entrenamientos_

_-esta bien_ – le contesto Harry con una sonrisa y se marcho- _Ron?_

-_si_

- _ya invitaste a salir a Hermione_ – le pregunto con voz baja como si estuviera miedo de preguntar

- _no, es que todavía_ _no me armo de valor es muy difícil pensé al principio que seria fácil por que la conocía pero no cada vez que la veo y intento decirle,... no se simplemente no lo se ¿ por que lo dices?_- miro a Harry entre. Harry no podía mirar lo era la primera vez que había escuchado a Ron hablar así de pedirle a una chica que saliera, ni el mismo por que se sentía muy incomodo en esa conversación

_- pero se lo vas a pedi_r- le pregunto con el mismo tono de voz esperando que dijera que no

-_ si claro-_ y miro mas a Harry se comportaba muy extraño esas preguntas- _por que? Harry?_

-_No por nada_ – no pudo, no lo izo Harry tenia tantas ganas de decirle que no que por favor no la invitara pero no pudo Ron estaba muy contento y no podía poner a su amigo preocupado además ni el mismo todavía no averiguaba por que no quería que le invitara, -_ bueno hablando de otra cosa ya pediste permiso para ir al mundial_

-_Si me dejaron pero ahora les tengo que decir que me iré una semana antes y tu_

_-No con eso de estudiar para el examen no le pude decir a Sirius pero creo que me dejara_ – le dijo Harry , salieron del ministerio y estaban en el estacionamiento Harry esperaba a Sirius – _Ron a quien esperas?_

- _ah George quedo en pasar por mi, pero creo que mejor apareceré en la casa para que se queden sorprendido que pase el examen Fred apostó que no pasaría, así que es pero que me paguen_- le dijo Ron, se sentaron en la banqueta y unos minutos después apareció George

_- Hey! Harry como te va_

_- Muy bien y tu_

_- Excelente la fabrica va muy bien_

_-_ah ya tengo mi licencia para aparecerme!- le dijo Ron con cara alegre

_- eso era pan comido, pero haber Ron ya le pediste que a Hermione que saliera contigo, eso será lo difíci_l-le dijo burlonamente George- _verdad Harry eso será la prueba de fuego-_ y le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa

_- Si claro_- con testo Harry un poco triste pensó que lo que decía Ron de invitar a salir a Hermione era cierto y que nada lo detendría

_-cállate George y vayámonos-_ le dijo enfadado- a_diós Harry luego te cuento que sucedió si me atreví o no-_ estaba a punto de irse cuando Harry susurro algo entre dientes

_- no lo hagas, no la invites a salir Ron-_ era la ultima forma de que lo diría no se atrevía mas , Ron se volvió rápidamente hacia el

- que Harry?- le dijo como si no hubiera escuchado bien claro

_- que no la invites a salir_

-_ a quien?_- pregunto Ron como no creyendo lo que decía Harry

_- a Hermione_- con voz quebrada, Ron se le quedo viendo fijamente entendió que le costaba mucho decírselo y que era serio

_- George puedes adelantarte un momento te alcanzo_- George no se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho Harry a Ron estaba muy distraído y desaprecio- _Harry me lo estas diciendo enserio?_

_-Si Ron, no se por que te lo dijo pero no quiero que la invites desde que me lo dijiste en expreso no e podido dejar de pensar en eso_- se lo dijo con mas seguridad

_- Harry, no quería decir esto pero..._- trago saliva y dijo-_ me gusta Hermione y no sabes cuanto tiempo eh querido decírselo_- lo miro a los ojos Harry se sintió intimidado por primera vez con su amigo- _Harry te gusta Hermione?_

_- No!_- dijo rapidamente, tomo un aliento y dijo de nuevo-_ no, ... no lo se Ron_- y lo miro a los ojos

_- Harry piénsalo bien, muy bien por que no esperare tanto, nos vemos_- y desapareció

Harry estuvo un momento mirando al cielo, cuando Sirius apareció

- _Harry ya estas listo_- le dijo

_- ah! si ya_

_- Como te fue_

_- Muy bien_

_- Tenemos que ir a celebrar_

_- Mmm... no Sirius no tengo ganas de salir a celebrar_

_- Esta bien como tu quieras_- y lo miro muy extrañado-_ vayámonos_- y subieron al auto mi entras Harry miraba por el parabrisa con la vista perdida, Sirius se dio cuenta que estaba muy decaído- q_ue pasa Harry por que tan triste_ –

_- Nada solo pienso_

-_ Mmm.. eso de pensar no me gusta, ahora te la vives pensando, eso te ara mal tienes que tomar vacaciones que tienes pensado hacer, Harry_

-_ Mmm..._- en ese momento se acordó lo de el viaje a Bulgaria- S_irius mis amigos me invitaron ir a Bulgaria a ver el mundia_l-le dijo

_- El mundial?, tan rápido es vaya!, que rápido pasa el tiempo, claro que puede ir, pero con quien se quedaran_

_- Bueno te acuerdas de un chico que participo en el torneo de los 3 magos_

_- Si?_

_- Bueno el nos invito se llama Krum y juega en el equipo de Bulgaria y quiere que vayamos a ver los entrenamientos supo que me gustaba el Quidditch_

_- Bueno peor quiero que me avises de todas las cosa por que aun hay muchos mortífagos, por el mundo además quiero que le avises a Dumbledor_

_- Si esta bien-_ le contesto un poco extrañado que aun haya mortífagos

Pasaron los días y Harry estaba muy preocupado no tenia noticia de sus amigos y ya faltaba solo dos días para la partida a Bulgaria, Ron no le había escrito de lo que había ocurrido en el estacionamiento, eso le preocupaba mas, un día antes de la planeada reunión de los 3 Harry recibió una carta de Hermione , que decía

**_"Hola Harry espero que ya estés listo para el viaje solo te acuerdo de que es el domingo alas 11:30 viajaremos en tren Krum ya me mando los boletos viajaremos como muggles así prepárate y si quieres llevara Hewing tendrás que enviarlo por otros medios para no levantar sospechas ya sabes._**

_**Besos Hermione**_

_**PD. Sabes Ron esta un poco loco ayer se apareció en mi casa y me pidió salir esta muy extraño, no te preocupes, es normal en el."**_

Harry se puso rojo como se atrevía a invitarla el le había dicho que no lo hiciera como se atrevía, se enojo tanto que se levanto en y aventó todas las cosas que estaba en su mesita bajo y se encontró en Sirius que estaba leyendo el profeta

_-Sirius tienes polvos Flu_

_- Si por que_

_- Quiero hacer una visita a Ron-_ lo dijo de la manera mas enojada que pueden haber vito

_- Cálmate Harry, aquí están , por que estas enojado_

_-Luego te lo dijo_- tomo los polvos y grito muy fuerte- _madriguera!_- con un tono violento, unos minutos después apareció en la madriguera, estaban en el comedor la Sra. Weasley, y Giny

_- Hola Harry-_ le dijo al Sra.

- _Estoy bien gracia_s- lo dijo un poco disimulando para que no se notara el enojo tenia

_- Y ese milagro que nos visitas pensé que te veríamos hasta mañana cuando fuéramos a dejar a Ron al expreso_ – pregunto extrañada

_- No bueno quiero hablar con Ron , no saben donde se encuentra_

_-Ah!, sí esta en casa de Hermione ayer la fue a visitar y no a llegado, ya no tarda, que te párese que si lo esperas, siéntate Harry_

_- Si gracias_- contesto Harry estaba muy enojado y aparte la Sra. Weasley lo enojo mas diciendo que se había quedado a dormir en casa de Hermione que le pasaba a Ron que no le había quedado claro que no quería que la invitara, estuvo platicando con la Sra. Weasley y Giny, pero no dejaba de mirar el reloj ( NT. se acuerdan que ese reloj demostraba donde estaban sus habitantes y hace rato que el de Ron decía viajando).

_- Harry por que tan impaciente en que llegue Ron_ –le pregunto la Sra. Weasley ya que cada vez que hablaba con el su miraba se desviaba asía el reloj

_- No nada es que le prometí a mi Sirius que estaría temprano en casa_

_- Ah? ya veo_- en ese momento el reloj señalo que ron estaba en casa – _mira ya no tarda en llegar-_

En la puesta apareció Ron con una amplia sonrisa, al ver a Harry sonrió mas con un poco de aire victorioso

_-hola Harry, que tal – _mirando lo aun con una gran sonris_a- mamá te manda saludos Hermione_

_-ah, gracias, le diste el pastel que prepare-_

_- si y dijo que estaba delicioso, mira lo que te mando_- sacando un pastel de chocolate- m_e lo dio para que telo trajera, te adivino que te gustaba los de chocolate_

_hay que linda muchacha_- tomando el pastel

-_y bueno Harry me querías ver-_ le dijo con la misma sonrisa, Harry no había hablado desde que el llego, y sus ojos echaban chispa- v_amos a mi recamara hay podremos hablar mejor, mamá estaremos en la recamara, que no nos molesten_

- _si hijo_- no se dio cuenta que Harry estaba echando lumbre por los ojos(es una metáfora)

-_vamos Harry_ – le dijo un poco mas serio, y subieron ala habitación al entrar hay dijo Ron- _si que querías decirme_

_-COMO TE ATREVEZ A INVITARLA A SALIR!-_ lo dijo casi a gritos

_-Cálmate Harry no paso nada , que fuera malo, no es para tanto-_ le dijo un poco preocupado

_-Te dije Ron que no la invitaras, hasta te lo pedí por favor Ron_ – le dijo un poco mas calmado

_-Si y yo te dije que lo pensaras, por que no esperaría mucho, te acuerdas_

_-Si pero es que no sabia lo que pasaba, y aun no se-_ le dijo tranquilo

_-Si Harry, pero espere mucho tiempo y nunca me mandaste ni dijiste nada, además había esperado mucho tiempo para invitarla al fin ya la invite_- le dijo Ron un poco sarcástico- _y salimos_

_-Si lo se, fui el culpable, pero por que no me avisaste_- un poco preocupado

_-Hay Harry no te preocupes, no paso nada_-sonriéndole- _descubrí que Hermione era muy especial para mi, pero no de la forma que tu imaginas, la quiero mucho como una hermana_

-_Que bien-_ suspirando

-_Pero yo que tu me preocupaba-_le dijo burlonamente

-_Por que?_

_-como que por que Harry acabas de descubrir que te gusta Hermione-_ le dijo Harry se quedo pensativo, como que le gustaba Hermione, lo había pensado pero era una idea loca que tenia pero ahora Ron se lo decía y ahora lo comprendía sus actitudes-_ mira Harry, también me di cuente en este viaje que Hermione te quiere mucho_

_-te lo dijo ella_

_- no precisamente pero se nota, lo disimula muy bien pero se nota_

_-ah!, pero eso no tiene nada que ver_

_- eso mismo me contesto ella, ya se parecen tanto ustedes que apenas quedaron_

_- pero a ti no te gusta Hermione o si?_

_- Mira Harry yo que tu no me preocupaba de mi, mas bien de Krum_

_- Krum? Por que?_

_- ahy! no me digas que por que por dios Harry que no te das cuenta que desde 4° año le gusta Hermione_

_- Si pero ella nos dijo que no le gustaba_

_- Si pero el no se da por vencido que por que crees que nos invito a el mundial no es precisamente para que viéramos el mundial o si_?

_- Bueno no pero por que nos invito a nosotros_

_- Por que Hermione nunca aceptaría si nosotros no vamos_

- _Es cierto_

_- Pero bueno ya te avise para que no pierdas tu tiempo, no te enojes conmigo_- le dijo en tono burlón- b_ueno quieres comer algo?_

_- Si gracias-_ y bajaron ala cocina y comieron un poco de pastel de chocolate, Harry estaba mas tranquilo y contento por lo que había dicho Ron no podía creer que no había aceptado sus sentimientos, se sentía muy extraño, pero feliz, pero que haría ahora cuando viera a Hermione ya no la veri con los mismos ojos que la miraba siempre.

A la anochecer Harry regrese muy tranquilo ala casa de Sirius, el lo esperaba despierto

_- Harry me tenias preocupado_- le dijo

_- No hay problema estoy bien_

_- Si ya veo pero como te fuiste muy enojado pensé que tenias un problema_

_- No te preocupes ya lo arregle hable con Ron_

_- Que bien por que si no tenia que hablar a un loquero pensé que te habías vuelto loco_- dijo burlona mente

_- No te preocupes y no estaré mas extraño te lo prometo ya descubrí lo que tenia_

- Y que tenias-

_- ah eso no te lo puedo decir_- le dijo con una sonrisa

_- ahy muchacho, te pareces a tu padre, quieres cenar_

_- No gracias y comí en la casa de los Weasley_

_- ah y como estan?_

_- Muy bien... discúlpame pero me voy a dormir mañana tendré que levantarme muy temprano_

_- Así lo del viaje, donde te quedaste en encontrarte con tus amigos_

_- ah en e anden 9_

_- Esta bien buenas noches_

_- Buenas noches Sirius_ – y se marcho a dormir por primera vez Harry durmió a gusto por lo menos una de sus preocupaciones habían desaparecido

Al día siguiente...

Harry, se despierto muy temprano alisto las pocas cosas que le faltaba envió a Hewing a mandarle una carta a Krum y le dijo que se quedara hay por que el iría para aya, guardo todo en su baúl y bajo ala entrada donde ya lo esperaba Sirius

- li_sto Harr_y- le dijo sonriendo

_- listo-_

_- vayámonos_- tomando el baúl de Harry, tardaron aproximadamente 30 min. En llegar al expreso hay Harry busco el anden 9 que el tren iba a Bulgaria (no se sabe el misterio de que solo aparezca el anden 9 y 10 que son los únicos que hay o que)Harry busco a Ron y a Hermione por la muchedumbre que había, tardo un par de minutos hasta que vio una chica sentada en un baúl con un gato en las piernas

-_ Hermione!_- le grito

_- Harry aquí estoy – _le grito ella

_- Hay mucha gente verdad_- le pregunto por que apenas paso de tanta gente que había

_- Si la mayoría son magos, que les gusta ir muy anticipado al mundial_

_- ah ya veo-_ mirando a dos ansíanos que iban vestido muy llamativos- _y Ron?_

_- No lo se no ha llegado_

-_ Mmm... y que paso cuando te invito a salir_- como que no queriendo

- a_h nada solo salimos a comer nada interesante, por que la pregunta?_- le pregunto interesada

_- ah nada, solo por curiosidad, y te la pasaste bien?_-un poco sonrojado

_- Si que te podrías de esperar de Ron esta un poco loco_- dijo mientras acariciaba a el gato apareció Ron con su madre

- _Hola chicos_ – les dijo

- Hola Harry y Hermione – dijo la Sra. Weasley –_ te gusto el pastel Hermione_

_- Si señora gracias-_ el silbato del expreso sonó- _ya es hora de irnos_ –

Los tres subieron al expreso y buscaron un compartimiento vació(NT. por que me imagino que esto ya lo han hecho, que tanto misterio de buscar un compartimiento vacío, que tanto aran hay) hablaron de muchas cosas, Ron se sentó en frente de Harry y Hermione ( los dejo que se sentara juntos en un asiento) cada vez que Hermione hablaba con Harry ella no notaba pero este se sonrojaba un poco, claro que Ron si se dio cuneta y cada vez que se podía ponía entre dicho que le gustaba Hermione, pero Hermione no se daba cuenta ( NT. o talvez no quería darse cuenta), llegaron ese día en la noche, era muy frió en Bulgaria, esperaron en la estación hasta que llegara Krum como se lo había dicho a Hermione en la carta esperaron como media hora ya que el expreso llego antes de lo previsto, casi la mayoría de las personas que estaba hay empezaron a irse, cuando llego Krum con una enorme chaqueta de cuero(parecida ala que traía en 4° año), no había cambiado nada excepto por una barba de candado que izo dudar a Hermione que era el ( Krum se calcula como de unos 21 años que chacalón )

_- hola chicos como están espero que no me hayan esperado tanto tiempo_- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

_- Krum? Eres tu-_ le pregunto Hermione sorprendida

-_ Si Hermione que me veo muy diferente-_ sonriendo mas(no es por alabar pero los años no pasan en vano bueno para Krum se puso muy bien)

_- No es que casi no te reconocía_ – lo saludo pero este tipo se entusiasmo mucho en verla que la abrazo y la levanto, Harry se enojo pero Ron lo agarro antes de que hiciera una locura – _que cambiado estas-_ soltándose discretamente de el

-_ Gracias... oyes donde esta el pequeño Potter_

-_ Pequeño no lo creo_- le dijo Ron muy disgustado

_- Hola Krum –_ le dijo Harry acercando se a el

_- Oyes! Creciste mucho muchacho_- apretándole la mano muy fuerte, y Harry izo lo mismo

_- Y Ron donde esta ...adivino que eres tu-_

_- Si soy yo_

_- Han crecido mucho los tres, pero bueno se han de estar muriendo de frió, acompañemen –_ salieron de la estación , se dirigieron a un carruaje, muy elegante que los esperaba ala salida subieron y se dirigieron a un hotel muggle hay les dijo- _bueno como el mundial esta empezando y muchos magos estarán por aquí no pude conseguir tres habitaciones separadas así que solo conseguí una con tres habitaciones pequeñas ... no hay problema?_

_- No, no te preocupes Krum_ – le dijo Hermione

_- Bueno no se preocupen yo estoy hospedado aquí con el equipo este hotel esta muy cerca de l campo de entrenamiento y verán a muchos jugadores_

_- Fantástico_!- dijo Ron

- _Aquí esta su llave_ – dándosela a Harry-_ espero que estén cómodos_

-_ Si gracias –_ le dijo Harry no quitando los ojos de vista de Krum cada vez que se acercaba a Hermione – _bueno que tal si subimos a acomodar nuestras cosas ... oye Krum ya llego Hewing_

_-Si esta en mi habitación descansando luego te la dejo_

_- Esta bien gracias-_

Los tres subieron a la habitación , era muy grande con tres recamaras pequeñas como había dicho, Ron escojo la ultima que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, Harry la del medio y Hermione la que estaba enseguida de la puerta, Harry desempaco sus cosas en su habitación, dentro de un rato alguien toco la puerta

- _hola Harry te acomodaste bien_- le pregunto Hermione

_- si, gracias_

_- que bien si quieres puedes dejar a Hewing en mi recamara veo que esta no tiene ventanas_

_- no, no tiene, gracias, pero tengo que esperar que Krum, me la traiga_

_- hablando de Krum esta muy cambiado verdad_

_- si ha cambiado mucho_

_- bueno solo venia a avisarte que los espero para bajar a cenar_

_- si gracias_ – Hermione salió de la habitación, Harry se apuro a terminar de desempacar y salió ala pequeña sala que había, hay estaba Ron sentado en un sillón

_- hola Harry, que te pareció tu recamara_

_- bien, bien y la tuya_

_- esta muy pequeña pero tiene una hermosa vista_

_- y Hermione?-_ le pregunto al no verla hay

_- Ah esta en su cuarto estaba hablando con ella ahorita, me contó que estas muy extraño con ella, que cambiaste mucho_- Harry se ruborizo

_-se hadado cuenta de alg_o- lo dijo mirando ala recamara de Hermione

- _no, no lo creo, me lo hubiera dicho_

_- mmm... que bien_

-_ cuado se lo piensas decir Harry, por que si no Krum te la va quedar_

- _no se_ – se que do pensando que si apenas lo había descubierto y no sabia actuar frente a ella, no tenia cabeza para decírselo las ultimas veces que se había interesado en una chica nunca le había dicho que le gustaba y ahora que era Hermione era mas difícil por que la conocía( habla de Cho , etc.)

_- Mmm... te recomiendo que le digas antes de que sea demasiado tarde_

_- Que me diga que Ro_n- le dijo Hermione saliendo de la habitación

_- Nada, nada de que te apures para bajar a cenar-_ dijo rápidamente, sabia que a el no le tocaba decírselo

_- Bueno ya estoy lista es que tenia un problema,_

_- Cua_l- pregunto Harry rápidamente

_- Nada, problemas de chicas -_

_- Mmm..._ - dijo Ron – pe_ro bueno, bajemos a cenar que Krum nos espera_

- _Esta bie_n- dijo Harry, los tres bajaron Krum los esperaba en el restauran

_- les gusto su habitación-_ les pregunto

_- si gracias Krum –_ Hermione

_- bueno, mañana empezaran las practicas si quieren ir a ver nos empiezan a las 10:00am._

_- Esta bien, gracias_- dijo Harry, cenaron y estuvieron platicando, un par de horas los tres subieron al cuarto

_- Harry, Ron buenas noches que duerman bien_

_- Que duermas bien_- le dijeron los dos

_- Y que esperas Harry_

- _De que?_

_- Ve a darle el beso de las buenas noches_- dijo burlonamente

_- Cállate Ron_ – y se fue al cuarto

Los días pasaron muy rápido, en las mañanas iban a los entrenamientos, en la tarde Krum les enseñaba la ciudad y el las noches Ron salía a pasear con una de las media veela que era porrista de el equipo, mientras Krum siempre invitaba a Hermione a salir por la ciudad, regresaban muy noche, igual que Ron, Harry se pasaba sentado en el sillón no había imaginado que sus vacaciones serian así, al llegar una noche antes de el partido final, el equipo búlgaro decidió a ser una fiesta, como era de imaginarse la tuvieron que hacer al estilo muggle para que no sospecharan nada, Ron saldaría con Sofía( la media vela ), Hermione ira con Krum y Harry como no tenia ganas de ver a Hermione muy contenta con Krum en la fiesta, (por lo general todo este tiempo se la vivía evitando a Hermione especial mente cuando estaba con Krum)

_-vamos Harry vístete para ir-_ le dijo Ron

_- no Ron no tengo ganas de ir_

_- por favor Harry no te quedaras aquí ... con esa cara de pordiosero_

_- cual cara_

_- pues la que pones cada vez que vez que Hermione se va con Krum a alguna parte_

_- no es cierto_

- _claro que si, no me crees?_- le dijo con tono burlón -t_ienes esa cara de "que date por favor Hermione"_-imitándolo

_- no es cierto y mejor cállate que puede estar escuchándonos_ – le dijo silenciándolo

_- pues ya se lo hubieras dicho que esperas hasta que te la quite ese Krum_

_- no es que todavía no me trevo_

_- pues vete atreviendo por que hoy se la van a pasar ellos muy solitos y como me dijo Sofía que estas noches son muy especiales en Bulgaria_ –dudando en decirlo –_pero bueno es tu problema y solo te digo si la quieres esperar despierto como la otra vez espero que hayas dormir bien por que oído que la fiesta se termina muy noche_ – en ese momento tocan ala puesta - _yo abro –_ dijo Ron al abrir era un chica alta, rubia, ojos azules, muy bonita – _hola Sofí_

"_Ho..la... Jon"( con mal ingles si se nota )_- le dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa

-_es Ron, no Jon_ – la corrigió

-_" así Ron"_

-_ bueno vayámonos-_ le dijo y la abrazo- _adiós Harry y espero que bajes te esperare haya_

_- adiós cuídense y portéense bien-_ pero solo alcanzo a ver que serraban la puesta, suspiro y se sentó en el sillón, pensaba en lo que le había dicho Ron, era mejor que saliera, tenia que despreocuparse de lo que asía Hermione y de lo que dejaba de ser, si no se atrevía a decírselo el no tenia derecho a regañarla y ponerse celoso

_- ya estoy lista, nos vemos Harry_- le dijo Hermione estaba apunto de salir cuando sintió Harry estaba atrás y el la abrazo muy fuerte

-_ no te vayas por favor no te vaya_- le susurro en el oído- _quedate._

- _Ahora no Harry, no es el momento,-_ le dijo un poco fría- _Harry, Krum me esta esperando, no puedo dejarlo plantado_ – ni siquiera se voltio para verlo y salió de la habitación soltándose de los brazos de Harry...

**En la mañana siguiente Harry estaba en su cama, algo pensativo por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Algo se movió halado de el**

_- ya es hora_- le dijo

_- no falta una hora, para que salga el sol-_ le dijo Harry

_- ah estaba bien_ – y se le acurruco en sus brazos

_- levántate flojilla, que dirán de ti si saben que eres una floja_

_- mmm... dirán que tienen envidia_ – y se rió

- _bueno_ – y la abrazo dando le un beso en la frente, la vio como se volvió a dormir en sus brazos, le empezó a soplar en el oído después de un rato mas-_ levántate ya falta media hora_

_- 5 minutos mas_

_- no- _

_- 2 minutos mas_

_- no_

_- 1 minuto mas_

_- no, señorita que flojilla salió_

_- hay estoy muy a gusto aquí-_ le dijo con una sonrisa( estaba en sus brazos quien no)-_ además hace mucho frió_- le dijo temblando

_- ah ... eso lo puedo arreglar-_ y le empezó a ser cosquillas

- _no Harry_- muriendo se de risa-_ jajajajajajaja_

-_ ah ver señorita creo que encontré su ombligo,_ -se había tapado con la sabana la cara – _mire que tiene aquí en el ombligo-_ asiéndole cosquillas

-_ ya Harry me ases cosquillas-_ riéndose a carcajadas, cuando se oye que tocan la puerta- _ándale te hablan_

_- quien será tan temprano_

_- no se?...será Ron?_

_- No se?_

_- Pues habré_ – le dijo

- Si ya voy déjame ponerme algo- se puso la bata y salió a ver quien le tocaba afuera en la pequeña sala estaba Ron muy preocupado

-_ Que pasa Ron_

- _Es Hermione_

-_ Que paso con ella?_

_- No esta en su cuarto-_ Harry se aguanto las ganas de reí- no sabes donde esta

-_ Mmm...-_ se que do pensando con una sonrisa

.-Q_ue pasa?_-pregunto extrañado – d_onde esta?_

_-Eh! nada, nada_ - le dijo con una sonrisa muy grande, como no queriendo decir

-_QUE?_- le salió un grito a Ron , después Harry le izo una señal para que bajara la voz-_ PASA? no me digas mentiras, me estas preocupando Harry habla que pasa?_

_- Nada, nada ella esta bien_- con una sonrisa

-_ Esta bien-_ un poco confundido de lo que le había dicho- p_ero ayer me dijo Krum en la fiesta que se había ido ala habitación por que se sentía mal, y ahora no esta en su recamara_- exaltado-_ tu sabes donde esta?_

_Esta conmigo_- le dijo

-C_ontigo_-cuando Ron capto la indirecta, la cara de Harry de alegría y lo que le había dicho – _ah ya entendí, por que no me lo dijiste antes ya me había asustado_ – mas tranquilo- _pues, eso me dice que ya háblate con ella de lo que sentías-_ asegurando se de que lo pensaba era cierto

- _Así es_ - confirmándole Harry

_- Guau! No me lo imaginaba_ – un poco asombrado – _que vas a ser ahora_

_- Pues estaba muy a gusto en mi recamara hasta que alguien toco en ella_- del dijo

_- Pues que esperas regresa ahy_ -Harry regreso a la habitación, se había vuelto a dormir Hermione, Harry la miro paresia un ángel para el , estaba un poco pálida le dio un beso

_- Despierta ya es hora_- dándole otro beso

- Ah.. me quede dormida de nuevo

_- Si_

_- No se por que tengo mucho sueño_- limpiándose los ojos – q_ue dijo Ron?_

_- A nada estaba preocupado de que no estabas en tu recamara_

_- Ah y como respondió cuando le dijiste que estaba aquí_

_- Bien, mejor de lo que pensaba_ – metiendo se de nuevo en la cama

_- No que ya era hora- le dijo Hermione –_ y ahora tu estas acostándote de nuevo

_- Es que ya me pegaste la flojer_a – cobijándose y abrazándola

_- Ahora te levantas ya me despertaste_ – quitándole la cobija –_ mejor no!_- cobijándolo de nuevo y abrazándolo y dándole muchos besitos –_ a demás todavía falta mucho para que empiece la final_- jugueteando con el, cuando se escucho que tocaban de nuevo- _otra vez será Ron_

_- No se-_ le contesto Harry poniéndose de pie.

-_ Dígame a mi ir esta vez-_ le dijo levantándose traía la bata de Harry puesta ( bueno lo el camisón, por que Harry traía el pantalón, abrió la puesta, era Ron de nuevo este se sorprendió al ver que le habría Hermione

_-Hola Hermione, perdón por las molestias_ – le dijo tragando saliva al verla

_-No hay problema, que pasa Ron?_- le pregunto al verlo un poco nervioso

_- Es Krum esta afuera quiere verte, por que ayer le dijiste que te sentías mal_

_- Oh , que problema_- lo dijo un poco preocupada-_ dile que me espere horita salgo_ – le dijo a Ron y volvió ala habitación y dijo- _Harry tengo que irme_ – Harry estaba vistiéndose,-

_- Quien era_

_- Era Ron, que Krum estaba esperándome afuera_

_- Ah_ – un poco enojado

_- No te enojes_ – dándole un beso –_ ya lo arreglo_ - y salió de la habitación, Harry se quedo pensando unos segundos cuando entro Ron

_- Guau! Si que a dado un giro completo este asunto de tu y Hermione desde anoche-_ dejando se caer en la cama

-_ Por que?_- le dijo

_- Pues no vez apenas ayer eras muy temido y no te atrevías a decirle nada y ahora –_ se detuvo un momento y levanto el vestido de Hermione que se hallaba en el suelo –

-_ A no es para tanto_ –

- _Bueno si tu lo dices_- levantándose de la cama-_ y bueno, por que no me dices como paso todo desde que me fui_- preguntándole muy interesado mientras que Harry se vestía-

- _Pues no es mucho solo le pedí que no fuera_

_- Si pero que yo sepa ella bajo ala fiesta_

_- Si pero creo que le invento a Krum que le dolía la cabeza o algo así no se muy bien y así fue que te puedo decir mas-_ lo dijo con una sonrisa

_- Si claro y así nomás, verdad-_ le dijo un poco enojado- _a otro tonto con ese cuento dime, soy tu mejor amigo_

_- Ron, pues que quieres que te diga –_

_- Pues no se, como es que regreso y eso todo el asunto,...ya sabes_ –

_- Pues tendrás que quedarte con la duda_

- _Hay Harry contigo no se puede hablar_ – le dijo ron levantándose de un sillón donde de se había sentado en ese momento entro Hermione con el camisón todavía

_- Hola de nuevo-_ con una pequeña sonrisa

_- Hola_ – le dijo Ron

_- y que te dijo?-_ le dijo Harry-

_- quien?-_ un sarcásticamente

-_ pues quien mas Krum_ – dijo Harry levantando la voz

_- nada –_ le dijo muy tranquila levantando su vestido del piso

_- como que nada_?- le dijo sorprendido Harry –_ y eso_

_- pues creo que ... no se enfado... por que no le dije nada..._- lo dijo un poco temerosa

_- creo que me voy... adiós Harry nos vemos Hermione-_ le dijo ron salido muy rápidamente de la habitación cuando vio que Harry se ponía colorado

_- y por que no le dijiste, Hermione – _un poco serio

_- pues por que decírselo, se lo diré después de el mundial, además el no es mi novio para que me diga algo, no tendría derecho-_ abrazándolo y besándolo

_- si pero no me gusta como te trata como si fueras su novia o algo por el estil_o- dándole un beso- _pero como puedo enojarme contigo si pones esa cara_- dándole otro beso

_- si, si claro-_ riéndose – _bueno ya me tengo que ir a vestir le dije a Krum que lo acompañaría a el calentamiento, el dice para que le de suerte_- despidiéndose de un beso rápido se fue para que no le dijera nada

-_ Hermione!-_ le grito al ver que esta se iba muy apresurada. Harry se termino de vestir y salió de su habitación se encontraba Ron leyendo un diario búlgaro

_- No entiendo nada – di_jo volteando el periódico

- T_al vez por que esta en otro idioma_- le dijo Harry sentándose en el sillón de enfrente con una risa

_- No de eso ya se pero de que las fotografías no se mueven-_ mostrándole una de ellas

_- Ah, es que así son los muggles_

_- Pues así no tiene chiste este periódico_

_- Y Hermione?_

_- Ah, se acaba de ir me dijo que te digiera que no te preocuparas que ella estaría bien_

_- Claro para mi nunca estará bien si esta con Krum_- frunciendo el seño

_- Jajajjajajjajajja-_ casi cayendo se del sillón- _estas celoso que digo celoso, celosísimo_

_- Yyyyy?_

_- Pues que ni todavía no llevan ni 12 horas de andar de noviecillos y ya estas celoso_- le dijo burlonamente –

_- Mmm..._ (¬_¬)[ esa es la cara que izo Harry no lo puedo explicar bien pero eso es lo que izo]

_- Bueno ya estas listo podemos ir nos o querrás que Hermione este mucho tiempo solita con Krum_ – burlándose

_- Jajajajajaja que chistoso , ya vayámonos_- y salieron de la habitación tardaron como unos 20 minutos en llegar al campo se sentaron en las gradas como el año anterior eran los mejores asientos, Harry busco rápidamente con la mirada a Hermione en la banca de Bulgaria y no la vio, tampoco a Krum se empezó a poner rojo cundo una mano le toco el hombro

_- Hola Harry buenos días –_ era Krum

_- Hola Krum como estas_ – lo dijo un poco molesto

- M_uy bien, y sobretodo por que mi amuleto de la suerte estará para verme_- Hermione estaba a su lado y la abrazo, ella izo una risa fingida –_ bueno solo la quería traer a su asiento ya va en pesar el partido no vemos luego –_ se despidió de ellos.

_- Si su amuleto-_ lo dijo muy molesto Harry

_- Hay Harry solo lo decía por decir no te preocupes_ – lo abrazo – _hay eres un tonto-_ y le dio un beso en la mejilla en ese momento se quedo muy pensativa como que se acordaba de algo, pero no dijo nada

-_Que pasa Hermione_ – le pregunto un poco extrañado Harry

_- Nada, nada –_ pero no dejo de estar pensativa

_- Miren hay esta Sofí_- dijo Ron a lado de ellos- _hay esta es muy bonita verdad Harry_

-_ Si es muy bonita Ron-_ Hermione le dio un codazo, pero Harry solo se rió miraba a Ron con los ojos brillantes, nunca le havia visto así, ( bueno solo cuando comía golosinas el en colegio).

El partido fue muy largo, empezaba a estar tenso los búlgaros iban perdiendo por 50 puntos y Krum no muy seguido veía la snich, era excelente tenía una agilidad para burlar al buscador de equipo contrario pero, los cazadores de Bulgaria no eran buenos así que todo quedaba en que Krum encontrara la snich , de pronto Harry vio que una pequeña luz dorada estaba en la mana de Krum no podía creer que tenia la snich pero no la mostraba estaba como ocultándola para que nadie la viera, que esperaba se pregunto Harry, y desde cuando tenia que no se había dado ocultaba el, Krum solo veía a sus compañero, que esperaba ya podrían haber ganado desde ase mucho tiempo pero que quería hacer se preguntaba Harry, se quedo pensando y no se dio cuenta cuando los cazadores de el equipo de Bulgaria estuvieron empatados, entonces Krum se fue de punta con su escoba como simulando que había visto la snich y antes de que tocara el suelo se levanto súbitamente y mostró la snich dorada, y se acabo el partido todo el publico grito, Bulgaria había ganado, pero Harry no mostró alegría ya desde ase un tiempo que el partido debió de haber terminado, pero por que no la mostró antes y fue tan rápido en atraparla que no se dio cuenta de eso, estaba muy sorprendido de Krum, y muy absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Krum voló hacia ellos con la copa de oro

_- Mira Hermione es por que estas tu aquí,_ - mostrándole la copa- _eres mi amuleto de la suerte_- dándole un beso en la frente y la galo de su asiento y se la llevo en la escoba a dar la vuelta al estadio, Harry estaba furioso, como se atrevía, Krum

_- No te enojes Harry solo es por el momento_ – el dijo Ron cuando vio que Harry estaba a punto de saltar de las gradas( estaban muy altas era como un suicidio) – e_spera a que estemos abajo si_?- le dijo tomándolo de el brazo

- _Si esta bien_ – bajaron y esperaron a que todos los magos salieran del campo y vieron, que los jugadores salían de el campo acompañado de las veelas estaban muy contentos de haber ganado Ron vio inmediatamente a Sofía y se lanzo a abrazarla

_- Felicidades-_ y le dio un beso

_- "gra...cias... Ron"_ - dijo ella muy contenta dándole otro beso

_- oyes Sofía no sabes donde esta Hermione_ – le pregunto Harry un poco avergonzado por interrumpir a sus amigos

_- "her...mio...ne ... no... tar...da ... se ...que...do ... con ... Krum... ve…nian ... de...tras...de ... mi"_-le dijo pero tardo mas en decirlo cuando apareció Krum con Hermione, el llevaba la copa pero, tenia la cara seria y Hermione corrió a Harry y lo abrazo y le susurro algo al oído

_- no te preocupes ya se lo dije_ – le dijo y este la abrazo y la levanto, cuando Krum los alcanzo

_- felicidades Harry_ – le dijo muy seriamente –_ espero que no la hagas sufrir o si no te las veras conmigo_- fingiendo una risa y dándole una palmada en el hombro

_- la cuidare mucho_ – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa de par en par- como si fuera yo

-_ eso espero_- con una sonrisa muy fría – e_spero que nos acompañen a la fiesta de celebración será hoy en la noche_

- _si hay estaremos_ – dijo Harry ya mas contento

_- entonces nos veremos ahy_ – se fue, era ya atardeciendo y se dirigieron al hotel, ahora lo que tenia una en la cabeza Harry era por que Krum no había mostrado la snich antes si como quiera hubieran ganado el partido, se vistió y en una hora ya estaban todos listos en la pequeña sala que había en el cuarto

_- bueno chicos tengo que ir por Sofí nos vemos allá_ – dijo ron abriendo la puerta

-_ si que quiere mucho a Sofí_ – le dijo Hermione a Harry mientras le arreglaba el moño del traje

_- si, pero para el será muy difícil irnos mañana –_

- _es cierto_ – terminando de acomodar el moño_- ya esta listo vayámonos_ –le dijo y bajaron ala fiesta era muy elegante y todos estaban muy contentos, empezaron a buscar a Ron pero no lo vieron, si no a Krum que se hallaba en una de las mesas mas alegadazas de la gente y se acercaron con el

_- hola chicos –_ le dijo un poco triste –_ te vez muy bonita Hermione_ – le dijo un poco mas alegre esta se sonrojo un poco – _siéntese por favor_ – le dijo los dos se sentaron –_ y que les paréese la fiesta de celebración , Harry tu no habías bajado a ninguna verdad_

_- no es que no tenia ganas_ – mintio por que no le gustaba ver a Hermione con Krum en las pasadas fiestas pero ahora era diferente- _pero si fueron como esta entonces diría que fueron fabulosas_- sonriendo

_- si fueron fabulosa, aunque esta no es muy buena- suspiro_- bueno para mi

-_ por que Krum?_- dijo Hermione

_- ah nada solo por la compañía que tenia en las otras_- dijo un poco sentimental, Harry escucho esa indirecta muy clara mente había entendió lo que quería decir quería decirle algunas cosa a Krum pero una mano lo tomo por sorpresa-

-_ Hey Harry, lo estaba buscando_- era Ron, estaba con Sofía la media veela estaba muy hermosa se sentaron junto a ellos

-_ "Her...mio...ne va...mos ...al to...ca...dor" –_ dijo Sofí

_- si claro vamos_ – le dijo y se levantaron del la mesa y se fueron solo quedaron los 3 hombres

_- oye Krum te e querido preguntar algo desde el partido de Quidditch_ – le dijo Ron

_- si que querías sabe_r- le dijo muy hable

- a_sí si Sofía me comento que el equipo ira a Inglaterra es cierto_-

_- así es, por compromisos de trabajo, el equipo tiene un partido amistoso con el de Inglaterra –_

_- Krum_ – dijo Harry con un poco de miedo- e_stuve observado el partido y me di cuenta de una cosa-_ se detuvo u momento y pensó si era lo correcto decírselo en ese momento pero, pero siguió diciendo- _tenias la snitch dorada en tu mano verdad?_

-_ Ah.._.- se quedo pensado y se acerco a ellos y les susurro- _si pero eso no deben decírselo a nadie o sino meteré en severos aprietos-_

-_ por que lo hiciste_ – dijo ron un poco extrañado de lo que había dicho

- _pues desde hace tiempo que el equipo depende mucho de mi y deje que ellos jugaran y ganaran por su propio talento_- dijo un poco mas alto

-_ y desde cuando tenias la snich_ – pregunto Harry

- _ah casi desde el principio del partido te acuerdas cuando me lance de picada asía abajo y casi me estrello... esa parecida al mundial anterior ... pues hay, las snich suelen estar cerca del piso les gusta mucho- dijo mirando alrededo_r- como quiera hubiéramos ganado

-_ eso fue casi al principio del partido_- dijo Ron sorprendido- _si que eres bueno,_- Harry se quedo atónito, era muy bueno y había mejorado bastante desde la ultima vez

- _si fue muy sencillo creo que retirare del Quidditch_- dijo muy calmadamente

- _por que?_- pregunto exaltado Ron

_- ah por que me he cansado –_ dijo con una sonrisa-

-_ simplemente por eso_- dijo Harry

-_ si por que crees, me tomare unas vacaciones, era muy joven cuando entre al equipo y quiero descansar un o dos años pero volveré_- con una sonrisa

-_ ah menos mal por que el mundo se quedaría sin un gran buscador_- dijo Ron

_- jajajja, no creo además Harry es muy bueno y espero que el también sea jugador profesional quiero enfrentarme una vez a el_- dijo muy contento

_- si he estado practicando mucho y alo mejor ago una prueba para entrar al equipo pero no es nada segur_o – dijo con voz un poco tímida por lo que había dicho Krum

-_ y bueno donde se metieron las chicas_- dijo Ron- que se han tardado siglos – _todos miraron para buscarlas y vieron que se acercaban muy tranquilamente_

_- hola ya regresamo_s- dijo Hermione muy contenta

_- por que se tardaron tanto_- pregunto Ron

- _ah es que había mucha gente_ – le contesto con una risa a Sofía

_- de que se ríen_ – dijo Krum

_- "ah ...na...da... de... co...sa... de ...mu...je...res"_ - dijo con dificultad Sofía, rieron todos

_- es cierto que mañana se tienen que ir-_ dijo Krum

_- si es cierto solo nos permitieron quedarnos una semana, pero no la pasamos muy divertido aquí gracias Krum_- le dijo Hermione. Toda la noche se la pasaron platicando de las anegadotas que se llevarían de Bulgaria, y contaban sus aventuras, lo sucesos chistosos que se había perdido Harry mientras estaba en la habitación.

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó muy temprano intento despertar a Hermione pero esta estaba muy dormida, salió de la habitación y se encontró que Ron estaba en la sala tomado un poco de té

_- hola Harry!-_ le dijo muy alegre

_- hola Ron, como estas_ – Ron estaba muy vestido y listo para partir pero Harry aun estaba en bata(bueno en pantanosillos por que a Hermione se le izo costumbre lo de el camisón)

_- bien , bien ya estas listo para ir nos_ – le pregunto

_- si_- se miro y miro a Ron _– bueno no tan listo_

_- todavía Hermione no se levanta-_ le dijo mirando la recamara de Harry

_- no, estaba aun dormida, y no la quise despertad_

_- duerme mucho, verdad_

_- si no sabia ese raro habito_

_- ni yo_- dijo ron con una sonrisa-_siempre se levantaba primero en Hogwarst_- y rió- _ha talvez por que no tiene que levantarse para ir alguna clase_ – le dijo

_- si es cierto_- riendo el también –_me invitas una tasa de té_ – dijo Harry

_- a claro y mira lo que conseguí unas ranas de chocolates_- sacando las de su bolsillo

_- ah que bien_ – y tomo una Harry. Platicaron durante un par de horas...

_- oye Harry ya es muy tarde y falta una hora para irnos y Hermione no se a levantado-_ lo dijo muy preocupado viendo su reloj

_- es cierto iré a despertarla-_ y se levanto y fue ala recamara la abrió y vio que Hermione no se había levantadado ni movido de la cama, se acerco a ella y le susurro

_- hey Hermione ya es hora o llegaremos tarde a ala estación_ – le dio un beso en la frente, esta no se levanto y Harry se preocupo mas, lo volvió a intentar _– Hermione levántate ya es hora_- y la movió un poquito, no contesto, Harry se levanto para avísale a Ron pero, en ese momento se escucha una voz.

_-Harry que hora es?-_ dijo con un bostezo Hermione, Harry se volteo y la vio estaba despierta un poco mas pálida pero estaba despierta, y corrió asía ella

-E_stas bien, Hermion_e – tocándole la cabeza con la mano y tomado sus signos vitales

-_Si por que no lo a de estar –_ dándole un beso, - c_uanto falta para irnos-_ den un bostezo-

_- Falta una hora tienes que apúrate-_ le dijo Harry ya mas calmado, abrazándola

_- Hay por dios, por que m dejaste dormir tanto_- y se levanto muy rápido de la cama, perdió el control y que se cae ala cama de nuevo

_- Te pasa algo -_ dijo Harry

_- No nada un poco de mareo por el exceso de dormir, nos vemos aun no e empacado_ – y le dio un beso y salió rápidamente, Harry callo en la cama y se quedo pensando en lo ocurrido pero no le dio mucha importancia, termino de empacar .

Salieron media después de el hotel Krum los llevo al estación, hay estaban esperando el expreso que los llevaría a Inglaterra

_- adiós Krum_ – dijo Hermione y le dio un abrazo

_- adiós – l_es dijo Krum, Harry le dio la mano igual que Ron-_ cuídala mucho Harry espero que cuando vaya a Inglaterra este bien sino te la veras conmigo_

_- no te preocupes estará bien_ – dijo Harry

_- no vemos luego Sofía_- dijo Hermione

_- "no.. ve...mos"_- y le dio un fuerte abrazo –_ "Ron... po...drí...as... ve..nir"_- el se acerco muy triste asía ella discutieron un poco pero Harry no escucho nada solo vio que ella le daba un pequeño frasco con una poción de color púrpura, solo escucho que Ron decía " no lo necesito, es en serio lo que siento, no lo puedes creer", pero de nuevo empezaron a cuchichear y no escucho nada

_- bueno chicos ya es hora el tren se marcha_ – dijo Krum cuando el tren silbo, los tres se despidieron de Krum y Sofía, ella lloraba mucho y no quería que Ron se fuera, pero lo que mas insistía que no se olvidara en tomar ese frasco. Al subir los tres buscaron un compartimiento solo(lo de siempre por que será ), dentro de un rato estaban saliendo de Bulgaria Hermione estaba dormida recargada en Harry que la veía como dormía, miro a Ron que estaba observando la pequeña botella

_- que pasa Ron-_ le pregunto un poco preocupado

-_ no es nada , es solo que Sofí me izo prometer que tomaría esta botella_

-_ y que tiene esa botella_

_- no lo se dijo que si la tomaba sabría la verdad_ – la miro de nuevo y la bario

- e_stas seguro_- dijo Harry

_- confió en ella-_ y se la tomo hasta la ultima gota, duro un momento callado

_- y que paso descubriste algo_-Ron se quedo mirando a Harry después de lo que le dijo, miro también a Hermione que estaba todavía dormida, pero ahora en las piernas de Harry, era una cara de sorpresa

-_ no nada Harry solo desperté_- dijo muy secamente

_- de que?-_ pregunto Harry extrañado

_- de nada, tonterías mías ya sabes-_ y eso es lo único que dijo en todo el transcurso del viaje,

Harry intento varias veces hablarle pero este solo le contestaba muy secamente se la pasaba en las nueves Ron era muy extraño, pero Harry no quiso molestarlo, y siguió leyendo el libro que había traído para no aburrido mientras Hermione estuviera con Krum y Ron saliera, llegaron ala anochecer a Inglaterra, hay Harry despertó a Hermione que había dormido todo el transcurso parecía muy pálida a medida que pasaba mas tiempo.

_- estas bien Hermion_e – le dijo un poco preocupado Harry al verla así

_- si porque_ – le dijo ella extrañada

_- es que estas muy pálida-_

-_ muy pálida a de ser por el cambio repentino de habiente algunas personas sufren eso-_ le dijo para que se tranquilizara-_pero ya es hora de bajar de este tren_ – y se levanto de su asiento y levanto a Ron que estaba dormido este la miro con una gran sonrisa

_- Hola bella durmiente-_ dijo burlona mente- _pensé que nunca te ibas a despertar le iba a decir a Harry que te levantara con un beso_ - le dijo

_- Mira quien dice si tu eres el que estas dormido_ – pegándole

_- No todo el camino-_ empezando a jugar con ella

-_ Ya llegamos Ro_n – dijo entre risa, Harry solo los observaba, era muy extraño, apenas un par de horas Ron estaba muy extraño y ahora era como siempre, en la estación los esperaba, Sirius y el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, y los Sr. y Sra. Granger,

_- Hola chicos_- le grito la Sra. Weasley pera que los vieran, ellos fueron hacia ellos

_- Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien_ – dijo Sirius

-_ Y lo principalmente que se portaran bien –_ dijo la Sra. Granger

_- Mamá!_ – dijo Hermione

_- Si nos divertimos mucho-_ dijo Harry

_- Mamá, quiero presentarte a._.- titubeo un minuto- _a mi novio_ – señalando a Harry que estaba un poco rojo, los padres de Ron quedaron muy impresionados de lo que había dicho, el Sr. Granger miro a Harry con unos ojos de " que mi niñita con novio" ( lo de siempre de los padres) lo miro de arriba abajo, frunciendo el seño

_- Ah... mucho gusto-_ dijo la Sra. Granger un poco sorprendida y le dio un abrazo a Harry_- querido no vas a saludar a tu nuero_ – en ese momento el Sr. Granger izo una mueca como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría, se acerco muy enojado sin quitar los ojos que echaban chispas de Harry, le dio mano

_- Hermione despídete ya es hora de irnos_ – dijo muy enojado y tomo el baúl –_ las espero en el carro, adiós Sr. y Sra. Weasley, adiós Ron, y cuídate_- se despido de ellos y se marcho.

_- Perdonen a mi marido pero ya saben como se pone los padres cuando se enteran de esas cosa_- dijo la Sra. Granger excusando a su marido- bueno Harry espero que vayas a visitarnos, Hermione te espero en el carro – y se marcho despidiendo

-_ Bueno, nos vemos-_ dijo Hermione a todos y se despidió- Harry espero que vaya a la casa no te preocupes por mi papá el entenderá

-_ Si claro casi me quería matar cuando le dijiste_- dijo un poco preocupado le dio un beso y se marcho Hermione

-_ Y ahora, como es eso de que tienes novia ya-_ dijo Sirius

_- Ah es un cuento largo_

_- Si tenemos mucho tiempo en el camino para que me lo cuentes_

-_ Bueno Harry nosotros nos tenemos que i_r- dijo el Sr. Weasley – _espero que nos vayas a visitar._

- _Si los visitare_ – la Sra. Weasley no había hablado nada se quedo atónita desde que Hermione pronuncio la palabra novio y Ron estaba tan serio que no mostró ni sorpresa de lo que había dicho Hermione, como que se lo esperaba – _nos vemos Ron_ – le dijo Harry para roer ese hielo que se había hecho en el tren

-_ Hasta luego Harry, y pórtate bien_- dijo un poco mas el –_ espero que vayas a la casa pronto-_

-_ Si iré muy pronto_- dijo con una gran sonrisa, Ron le hablaba como antes, desaparecieron de la vista de Harry los Weasley

_- Bueno Harry vayámonos tiene mucho que platicarme, especialmente eso de que tienes novi_a-dijo burlonamente, platicaron hasta llegar ala casa hay Harry, durmió temprano no podía pensar en otra cosa que estaría asiendo Hermione se había acostumbrado a estar con ellas en las noches( ni para tanto solo fueron dos noches que tipo no, y además muy cursi)

Los meses pasaron Harry y Hermione se veían muy seguido, estudiaron para el examen de aurores juntos y hasta lo presentaron juntos, mientras tanto Ron trabajaba en el ministerio de magia con su hermano Percy, no era muy agradable para el. El día que recibirían las respuesta de si serian aurores Hermione pidió a Harry que los fuera a ver y que después se los dijera por que no resistiría el hecho de no haber pasado. Harry se levanto muy temprano, no había nadie en la casa, usualmente Sirius estaría pero no le dejo una nota a Harry en el comedor

**_"Querido Harry:_**

**_el desayuno esta en el congelador para que lo calientes, tuve que salir de imprevisto no te preocupes puedes aparecerte en el ministerio de magia pero solo será esta vez. Llegare un_ poco tarde, no me esperes .**

**Sirius"**

Harry termino de desayunar y se apareció en el ministerio de magia todo estaba tranquilo fue a ver las listas de nos nuevos aurores y no fue muy difícil encontrar sus nombres el de Hermione estaba primero que todos, quería decir que había aprobado con altos honores, después 5 nombres abajo se encontraba Harry, estaba muy feliz de los resultaos no esperaba contárselo a Hermione, pero pensó que y ya estaba hay por que no ir a visitar a Ron, se dirigió al departamento de magia intencional, pero no lo encontró se había reportado como ausente por problemas familiares, se quedo preocupado Harry tenia que habitarle a Hermione que Ron no había ido a trabajar desde hace 2 días, además de las buenas noticias de que ya eran aurores oficiales. Tomo el autobús nocturno para no levantar sospechas para la suerte de Harry estaba vació y llego muy rápido ala casa de Hermione toco la puerta. Tardaron un poco en abrir la

_- hola Sr. Granger-_ dijo Harry con una sonrisa- _se encuentra Hermione_ – pero este lo miro con una cara de repulsión y le cerró la puesta en las narices, Harry se que sorprendido por la ración del Sr. Granger, el no se llevaba muy bien con el pero nunca le había cerrado la perta en las narices, unos minutos después apareció la Sra. Granger que abrió la puerta

_- discúlpalo Harry esta un poco enfadado por lo que pasa pero pasa_- le dijo la Sra.

-_ Si gracias-_ dijo Harry y entro en la casa estaba muy oscura las ventanas estaban serradas solo el fuego alumbraba la casa

_- Vamos a la sala es mejor que estés hay-_

- _Y Hermione_? – pregunto

- _Ah._..- la Sra. Granger sudo un poco- _es mejor que me sigas,_- y lo guió ala sala en ella se encontraba, el Sr. Granger cerca del fuego con el Sr. Weasley, cuchicheaban un poco la Sra. Weasley estaba sentada en el mueble con una cara de desvelo tomando una taza de café, con ella estaba Hagrid, platicando con ella, al ver que entraba Harry todos voltearon a verlo

_- Harry-_ dijo Hagrid –_ como lo supiste_

_- Como supe que?-_ pregunto extrañado- _que pasa aquí_- dijo muy alarmado, estaba muy raros y no eran por una cosa buena

- _Nada Harry siéntate es mejor que lo hagas_- le dijo Hagrid mostrándole un sillón que estaba enfrente de ellos

_- Que pasa?-_ volvió a preguntar pero esta vez el Sr. Granger lo interrumpió

_- Que, que pasa-_ dijo con una gran rabia- _esto es toda tu culpa Harry Potter!_

- _Cálmate no es culpa de nadie_- le dijo el Sr. Weasley, tranquilizándolo

- _Que es mi culpa?-_ dijo Harry asustado, la Sra. Granger empezó a llorar

-_ Ase dos días Hermione tuvo un desmayo y ..._- no pudo terminar cuando volvió a llorar la Sra. Weasley la consoló

_- que le paso a Hermione_ – grito Harry con desesperación,

-_ tengo que hablar contigo a solas Harry-_ dijo una voz atrás de el era Dumblendore que bajaba de las escaleras

_- que pasa Dumblendore-_ le contesto muy asustado

- _tenemos que hablar síguem_e – le dijo y Harry lo acompaño al estudio que estaba lleno de libros de todos los autores muggles

-_ que pasa?-_ le dijo Harry

_- siéntate es mejor que lo hagas-_ Harry se sentó en el sillón

_- que pasa_?- dijo de nuevo pero ya sentado

-_ es Hermione, esta muy mal,_ - dijo seriamente

_- por que, que le pasa? Dígamelo_ – estaba muy preocupado de todo lo que estaba sucediendo

_- es probable que muera-_ dijo sin escuchar lo que le había dicho Harry

-_ pero por que?_- dijo exaltado

_- fue un hechizo que hizo hace tiempo_ –

- _que hechizo?, para que le pasara esto, y por que?_

_- Uno para ti-_

_- Uno para mi?, por que?_

- _Harry es mejor que me escuches muy bien por que es muy importante_- dijo Dumblendore muy seriamente se sentó en un sillón muy cercano a el de Harry- _hace 4 años si no mal recuerdo, fue el torneo de los tres magos_

-_Si así es_

_- Fue cuando Voldemort volvió ella estaba muy preocupada por ti, fue a verme después de que estuve en la enfermería, ella quería saber una forma de poder protegerte, le dije que no había nada que hacer que lo único que podíamos a hacer era confiar en ti, creo que ella no me escucho y después me entere por la Profa. McGonagall que un alumno, había entrado a la biblioteca en la noche y que buscaron en la sección prohibida, encontraron este libro-_ saco de su túnica un libro grueso, muy viejo y lo abrió-_ este libro, no creo que te acuerdes de el pero este libro contiene hechizos muy antiguos y poderosos_- y le mostró un hechizo en particular – e_ste hechizo que vez es el que hizo tu madre antes de que ella muriera,es el que te protegio en el momento del ataque de Voldemort-_ Harry se quedo impresionado desde que empezó a relatar la historia no dijo nada estaba muy atento- _es un hechizo de sacrificio por amor Harry, te acuerdas que te lo dijo en primer año y por eso Voldemort no podía tocarte, pues bueno vez este otro- _y le mostró la pagina siguiente, este solo asentó la cabeza – _es el que creemos que Hermione hizo, pero tiene el mismo elemento_

- _Cual es?_- pregunto Harry un poco asombrado por la historia

- _Amor ...amor Harry, es lo mas importante, de este hechizo, no un amor de una madre aun hijo, como lo izo tu madre, ni tampoco el amor de hermanos,_

-_ Y entonces cual es_-

- _El amor que existe en una pareja, no un amor pasajero o juvenil, amor verdadero el que se ama sin querer nada a cambió-_ suspiro un momento- _ese es el que hizo ella,_

-_ Pero cuando paso_

- _Este hechizo no es necesario que la otra persona se entere, solo se necesitaba una muestra de amor, talvez no te diste cuenta, a veces son insignificantes esas muestras de afecto, para la otra persona que no se dan cuenta_ – en ese instante Harry se acordó de esa vez en 4° año en que le dio un beso en la mejilla – _y sirve para darle una protección de por lo menos de un año que se tendrá si quiere renovando cada año con otra muestra de afecto-_ y se acordó que cada año Hermione después de cada fin de cursos le daba un beso en la mejilla – p_ero empeoraron las cosa, cada vez que renovaba ese hechizo se utiliza una gran cantidad de energía, y ahora que son novios esa muestras de afectos han aumentado y la perdida de energía se descontrolo, y ahora cual quiera muestra de afecto así un saludo de mano o verte y sonreír seria fatal para ella_

_- Pero no hay un hechizo para contrarrestarlo_- le dijo muy preocupado al pensar jamás ver a Hermione jamás eso seria morir en vida para el( jajjaa morir en vida que jalada )

_- Lo hay pero es muy riesgoso_- dijo muy preocupado viendo del libro-

_- Cual es?_

_- Hay tres formas, la primera el hechizo terminara cuando una de las dos personas muera_

-_ En toses tendré que morir-_ lo dijo sin pensarlo

-_ No Harry eso no se puede Hermione te a protegido tanto que es por lo menos para 4 o 7 años que estarás a salvo. Y si ella te viera horita no terminaría jamás esa protección-_ dundo en decir lo siguiente – _la segunda_

_- Cual?_

_- Ella tiene el poder de revocar el hechizo pero utilizaría toda energía que le queda y lo mas posible es que moriría en seguida_

_- Y cual es la tercera –_ pregunto como esperando que esa fuera la mas indicada

-_ La tercera, como te dije Harry este hechizo su principal elemento es el amor que te tiene, ella tendria que olvidar ese amor hacia ti, pero es imposible, cuando la profesora McGonagall, supimos que Hermione utilizo ese hechizo la tratamos de persuadir que lo dejara de hacer pero no estaba tan segura que, tenia que cuidarte que hizo caso omiso de nuestras advertencias, nos demostró que ella te quiere mucho Harry_

-_ Si así es_- y recordó todo lo que a vivido con ella estos meses-_ que aremos_

-_ Pues no se Harry tu eres el que puedes decidir_

_- No lo se_- era una decisión muy difícil pera el y no sabia que responder-_ y como esta ella horita Dumblendore_

_- Esta bien gracias a que Snape, tiene un hechizo para dar energía ella esta bien_

_-Yo le daré energía la que sea necesaria –_

_- No puedes Harry es muy peligroso para ella y para ti, solo las personas que la amen y no tengan nada que ver con el hechizo que ella pueden_

_- Quien son esas personas_

_- Las que puedan dar la energía con la misma intensidad que ella te la dio a ti –_

_-Como es eso?_

_- Es las personas que la amen como ella te ama a ti Harry_

_- Quien son ellas_ – pregunto muy interesado

_- No soy la persona correcta para decírtelo Harry_

_- Quiero verla, puedo-_ sabia que no se lo diría, pero se imaginaba quien era , pero no se atrevía a pensarlo, estaba celoso y no tenia lugar eso, el la estaba ayudando.

_- No lo se hay que ver lo que dice la Profa. McGonagall esta con ella ahora mismo, vamos a ver acompáñame-_ y Harry lo siguió subieron las escaletas, la habitación de Hermione era la ultima en cualquier otro momento, era fabuloso ir a su habitación pero hoy no era el momento, afuera de su habitación se encontraba Krum muy pálido sentado un en una pequeña silla, con el estaba la Profa. McGonagall

_- Que pasa_ – le pregunto Arlbus

- _No es nada, el ya no puede dar mas de su energía lo mataría,-_ dijo ella estaba tan pálido que parecía bola de nieve, miro a Harry –_ Harry que bueno que estas aquí_- le dijo

_- Y como esta ella_ – le dijo Albus, Harry estaba muy sorprendido por Krum se temía que el fuera el que le diera la energía

_- Un poco mejor_- dijo levantando Krum de la silla apenas podía moverse

_- Tienes que dejarlo reposar y alimentarlo un poco y estará bien-_ dijo Albus examinándolo

_- Si, el otro esta todavía con Snape, hay a dentro el a resistido mas, lo que me temo es que este peor que este pobre_- levanto su varita y se llevo flotando a Krum

_- Si eso creo_- dijo Albus, Harry se quedo pensando quien era el otro cuando se empezó a abrir la habitación de Hermione primero vio a Snape salir después vio un cuerpo mas pálido que el de Krum era Ron, Snape lo llevaba en rastras

_- Albus, esta muy grave-_ dijo Snape, tomando a Ron del brazo, Harry se quedo impresionado por aquella escena, Ron era su mejor amigo, estaba ,muy mal casi agonizando había empleado demasiada energía, pero por que no le había dicho que el amaba a Hermione era una de las tantas preguntas que le tenia en la cabeza- _Potter_!- dijo Snape mirándolo, y volvió a mirar a Albus de nuevo

_- Es mejor que lo dejemos descansar, llévalo con el otro_- dijo Albus muy seria mente

_- Albus, no creo quesea bueno que Potter entre a verla-_ dijo viendo a Harry con desprecio

_- Snape, creo que yo decidiré que es lo correcto, mientras llévatelo es necesario que este descasando-_ Snape se fue muy enojado llevaba a Ron flotando igual que la Profa. McGonagall, llevaba a Krum

_- Estas sorprendido Harry_- dijo Albus al ver que este no había dicho nada

_- Si_

_- No esperabas que el fuera_

- _No-_ dijo muy pensativo, volvió a abrirse la puerta del cuarto de Hermione, Harry no esperaba que otra persona estuviera hay, era Sirius pero este no estaba pálido mas bien un poco preocupado cuando miro a Harry

_- Sirius tu aquí_- le dijo

_- Si Harry Albus me hablo cuando el lo supo-_ le dijo muy triste – A_lbus ella esta un poco mejor pero aun hay pocas posibilidades hice lo que pude – _dijo mirando Albus

_.- no hay problema, horita como esta_

_- dormida, pero tengo que decirte algo es muy importante descubrí algo que puede interesarte-_ miro a Harry y – _solo que te lo dijo después_

_- que pasa que no me quieren decir-_ dijo Harry levantando la voz

-_ nada, es cosa de Albus y yo, Harry-_ dijo Sirius

_- podré ver a Hermione -_ le dijo, cambiando el tema

_-no por el momento no esta aun débil-_ dijo Sirius – _vamos Harry es mejor que la dejes descansar-_ y lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo ala sala donde estaban todos, solo faltaba la Sra. Granger y Weasley

_- pongan atención señores-_ dijo Dumblendore a todo_s- Hermione esta mejor pero aun no a salido de peligro tendremos que dar mas energía, así que esperaremos que los muchachos se recuperen._

_- pero otra persona no podrá darle_ – dijo el Sr. Granger

_- no solo las personas, como les explique pueden hacerlo_

_- como esta Ron_- pregunto el Sr. Weasley

_- en este momento a de estar descansando en una de las recamaras fue de gran ayuda,_ - dijo muy sonriente Dumblendore a el Sr. Weasley es como si fuera un honor haber dado su energía ( si este Ron se estaba muriendo, quien lo entiende), en ese momento la profesora McGonagall entro ala sala-

_- Dumblendore, los muchachos están mejor Snape les dio una poción para que se recuperaran mas rápido_- le dijo en eso aparece Snape atrás de ella

_- Albus ya están listos –_ dijo

- G_racias Snape, tienes que ir a Hogwarst, solo confió en ti para que este en mi lugar cuando no este yo-_ dijo con una sonrisa este izo una mueca , mas bien era una sonrisa pero como a Snape no se le veía una tan a menudo parecía una mueca

_- Si profeso_r – y desapareció, antes de desaparecer miro a Harry de entre ojo, los demás quedaron asombrados especialmente el Sr. Granger por que no dejaba de ser muggle y asombrarse de la magia- S_irius, dígame lo que tenia que decir que era muy importante_ - le dijo cuando todos estaban distraídos pero Harry los escuchaba, Sirius se dio cuenta, le izo una seña para que lo siguiera, Harry los intento seguir pero Hagrid lo detuvo

- _Harry estas bie_n- dijo este muy preocupado

- _Si Hagrid, solo un poco preocupado_- pero no dejaba de mirar a donde Dumblendore y Sirius se había ido los veía pero no los escuchaban

- _Se que es muy difícil saber que Hermione, esta muy grave y que esta a punto de morir, que todo esto es por el hechizo_- Harry volteo y lo miro

- _Todo mundo lo sabia-_ le pregunto

- _No me entere cuando Dumblendore se entero_

_- Por que no me lo dijeron?_

_- No podíamos era muy riesgoso no sabríamos como reaccionarias_- y lo miro – p_ero creo que has reaccionado muy bien, hubieras visto como reacción Ron cuando se entero que Hermione estaba muy mal casi se muere –_ y lo volvió a mirar sabia que no debió a ver dicho eso- p_ero bueno que bueno que estas aquí_- y le dio un abrazo y lo llevo a mueble, Harry se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho Hagrid tenia razón, se sentía mal pero no como el pensaba que se debería sentir, si uno tenia a la persona que mas amaba estuviera entre la vida y la muerte, vio que Dumblendore regresaba ala sala con Sirius, discutían un poco y se le acerco cuando Hagrid hablaba con los Sr. Weasley y Granger

-_ Dumblendore puedo ver a Ron –_ dijo ya que no lo dejaban ver a Hermione, por lo menos a Ron talvez si

_- Si Harry_ – le dijo y le mostró la recamara que tenia Ron, entro a ella muy silenciosamente para no despertar a Ron que estaba acostado

_- Esperaba que vinieras_- le dijo Ron se estaba haciéndose el dormido

-_ Como lo sabias_

- _Creí que vendrías a saber la explicación de por que Dumblendore me escogió para que le diera energía a Hermione_- era cierto lo que decía Ron aparte de que quería saber como se encontraba tenia la curiosidad de saber por que quería a Hermione y no le había dicho

_- Es cierto Ron, esa es una de las cosas por las que vengo pero por que no me lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunte_ - le dijo mirandolo enfrente de la cama

_- Ah.. ese pequeño detalle-_ dijo un poco burlón pero estaba muy débil y sin energía-

- _Si te lo pregunte cuando fui a tu casa_- le dijo un poco serio

_- Que, querías que hiciera si ella_ – callo un momento miro a la ventana y siguió hablando_- mira Harry cuando yo la invite a salir fue el mejor día de mi vida_- y sonrió mientras miraba la ventana, no quería ver a Harry, solo miraba el cielo – _después de que salimos Harry, ese había terminado la velada-_ Harry ponía atención de lo que le decía su amigo era una confección no muy grata para el – _la lleve a su casa a aquí mismo_- y volvió a sonreír como si se acordara de algo muy agradable- _ella me confeso lo que mas me temía-_ la cara paso de felicidad a un poco de tristeza- _me confeso que te quería mucho, que por favor no te lo dijera por que no me perdonaría y que me lo confesaba por que me quería como un hermano_- volteo y miro a Harry- _un hermano, un cariño de hermano, no sabes lo que se siente Harry que la persona que quieres mas que a tu propia vida no te corresponda y que este enamorada de tu mejor amigo y que solo te quiera como hermano-_ y se acomodo para volverse a dormir- _eso es todo Harry es por lo que te preguntabas_

_- Pero por que no me lo dijiste_- le pregunto Harry

_- Que querías Harry ella te ama y tu la quieres_- lo miro- _no es así?_

_- Si claro que la quiero_

_- Entonces yo no me entrometería en sus vidas, mientras ella este feliz no importa con quien este_ – dijo este cobijándose, Harry entendió

_- Adiós Ron nos vemos_- le dijo y salió de la habitación estaba un poco desconcertado de los que le había dicho Ron, el quería mucho a Hermione, se sentía mal por no ser nada de ayuda para Hermione, se sentía miserable, bajo a la sala, y se sentó a lado de Hagrid

-_ Que te pasa Harry-_ le dijo – _estas bien_

- _Un poco_- miro a todos lados y no vio a Dumblendore –_ y Dumblendore?_- pregunto

_- Esta con la Sirius y McGonagall, están con Hermione, quería ver algo que digo Sirius-_ le dijo y Harry reacciono y se levanto de el mueble y subió de nuevo pero estaba vez a la habitación de Hermione, quería saber lo que Sirius le había dicho a Dumblendore, estaba esperando que saliera alguien algo en el le decía que entrara pero no sabia que hacer, estaba muy indeciso, cuando se escucha que la puesta del cuarto era Dumblendore y la profesora McGonagall

_-Que pasa Harry-_ le pregunto ella

- _No ustedes deben decirme que pasa, desde que llegue a aquí no me han dicho nada de Hermione, solo que esta muy mal por el hechizo que me hizo, pero no me han dicho como lo remediaran_-dijo muy desesperado

-_ Harry cálmate- dujo Albus –_

- _Como quieren que me calme si no se nada, de ella-_ dijo un poco mas desesperado-_ que van a ser para ayudarla_ – lo dijo mirándolos

_- Harry, tendremos que hacerle un hechizo, para que pierda la memoria_- dijo la profesora

_- Es la única forma para que se olvide de t_i- dijo Albus, Harry los miro con una cara de tristeza

_-Por que?_

_- Lo sabes Harry es una de las única forma que Hermione estará bien, te lo dije en la biblioteca_

_- Pero tiene que haber otra manera_

_- Harry sabes que si ella esta contigo morirá, muy pronto-_ le dijo McGonagall, Harry se quedo pensando unos momento

_- Esta bien pero, quiero verla para despedirme de ella_

-_ Esta bien Harry pero solo un momento, ella esta dormida y no sentirá tu presencia aun esta muy débil así que te pido que no te acerques a ella ni la toques por nada del mundo_- le dijo McGonagall, ella le abrió la puesta de la recamara, tenia un ambiente muy tenso en el sillón mas cerca de la cama estaba Sirius cuidándola, Hermione estaba como muerta recostada en su cama, sus cabellos no brillaban con el brillo de siempre y su boca no tenia lo rojo, si no que estaban resecas, Sirius miro a Harry que estaba sorprendido sus piernas se quería doblar por la impresión de tan mal estado de Hermione, quería morirse, el era el culpable de que ella estuviera así, eso es lo que pensaba, estaba apunto de llorar cuando Sirius se levanto y le dio un abrazo

_- Calma Harry_ – le dijo- _es lo que me temía Albus-_ dijo Sirius mirando a Dumblendore que entraba- mi teoria es cierto, esta empeorando

_- Me lo temía_- dijo Artus – _Minerva, ve por los chicos es mejor que haya otra transfusión-_ la profesora asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación

_- Que pasa por que esta empeorando_- dijo Harry

_-Harry esto no te queríamos decir para que no te preocuparas pero Hermione..._- dijo Sirius, pero Dumblendore lo interrumpió

_-Harry, morirá_

_-Que?-_ dijo Harry

_- Si Harry, es por eso que nos urge que hagamos el hechizo de la perdida de la memoria por que es muy peligroso para ella _

_- Pero por que no me lo dijeron_

-_ Pues ciertamente Harry,_- dijo Dumblendore

_- Por que_?- pero Harry lo interrumpió

- _Pues Harry sabes muy bien que Hermione esta muy mal no tiene fuerza es demasiado para ella-_ dijo Sirius

_- Tiene que hacer algo_

_- Como te lo dije Harry tienes que salir de la vida de Hermione, por que si no morirá_- Harry los miro decían la verdad Hermione moriría si se quedaba a su lado, tenia que hacer lo correcto aunque esto implicaba no verla jamás

_- Me dejarían un momento solo con ella_ - dijo Harry

_- Si Harry, pero recuerda no te acerques mucho vendremos cuando Minerva llegue con los chicos_ – Albusy Sirius salieron de la habitación y Harry se quedo viendo a Hermione en la cama, estaba tan mal que no la podía ver mas se acerco a ella –_ hola Hermione,_- con la voz temblorosa- _ya estoy aquí como te lo prometí_- y se acerco un poco a ella – s_abes...- t_rago saliva con una cara de un poco de optimismo- _fui a el ministerio de magia, como quedamos, te acuerdas.._.- pero ella estaba como sumida en un sueño- _fui haber nuestro resultados y como siempre estabas en la primera lista_ – y hizo una sonrisa como si ella le hubiera contestado- _si Hermione somos aurores, ya sabes no soy muy bueno en los exámenes pero estoy en el quinto lugar,_ - suspiro sentándose en la orilla de la cama- _es un buen lugar si te pones a pensarlo bien_- la miro pero su sonrisa se termino al verla hay con esa blanquees en su piel- _Hermione yo te quiero mucho, y lo sabes_- vio una bufanda que estaba colgada en la cama era la de Gryffindor tenia bordado Hermione Granger – _me la puedo quedar_ – dijo Harry tomándola – _adiós Hermione nunca te olvides de esto_- y le dio un beso en la bufanda y lo puso en los labios de Hermione, en ese momento se habré la puesta y entra Sirius, Dumblendore, y McGonagall con Ron y Krum, ellos estaban muy cansados casi no se podían caminar

_- Harry ya es hora hemos estado prolongando esto pero ya es hora_ – dijo Albus, Harry se levanto y tomo de un brazo a Ron que lo sostenía la profesora McGonagall

- _Hola Harry_- dijo Ron muy débil mente

_- Ron_,- susurrando –

- Si, Harry –

_- solo quiero que cuides mucho a Hermione_- eso es lo único que le dijo y lo sentó en una silla

_- Harry te quedaras_ – dijo Dumblendore

_- No me tengo que i_r- y salió de la habitación no quería ver nada, estaba tan triste, se despidió de todos.

Harry había tomado una decisión, muy importante, se dirigió a la casa de Sirius en donde empaco sus pertenencias y escribió una carta para Sirius que decía:

**"Sirius :**

**Solo espero que comprendan la decisión de que tome, lo mejor para todos es que me aleje de ustedes por un tiempo, iré a . mande una solicitud al ministerio de magia para que me trasfieran aya, no se preocupen por mi estaré bien, estaremos en contacto medio vía lechuza, cuida , mucho a Hermione.**

**Harry Potter"**

Y se marcho con la bufanda en una mano y su maleta en la otra desapareció de la casa...

Pasaron 6 años, Harry trabajaba en el ministerio de magia de . era casi idéntico a el de Inglaterra, vivía en una pequeña casa muggle en Boston, en el nuevo continente era diferente a Inglaterra los muggles eran mas abiertos sobre el tema de las brujas y hechiceros hasta parecía que ellos sabían cuando uno era diferente de ellos, las ciudades eran mas grandes y las personas transitaban si parar por las calles eran simplemente mas liberales, Harry se sentía a gusto por que la mayoría de los magos no lo tomaban como la gran celebridad, sino que lo trataban mas como una persona normal, debes en cuando Harry mandaba una lechuza a Sirius, para avisarle que estaba bien, no se atrevía a preguntarle como estaba Hermione, pero una vez Sirius le mando una carta diciéndole que Hermione se había casado con Ron y otra cuando nació el hijo de ellos eso fue lo que Harry izo que pensara que jamás seria lo mismo, estaba un poco tranquilo por ella estaba en buenas manos pero nunca la dejo de querer a pesar de tanto tiempo, también había hechos nuevos amigos, eran magos norteamericanos eran un poco extraños pero eran divertios, uno de ellos se llamaba Jack Freeman, chico de color con el que mas se llevaba y le platicaba muchas de las cosas de su vida en Inglaterra pero siempre oprimía la parte de Hermione y Ron una tarde cuando estaba un su casa con el discutiendo:

ESTE FAN FIN NO ESTA TERMINADO AUN ASÍ QUE ESPEREN LA CONTINUACIÓN CALRO SI LES GUSTA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE A SI Y LO QUE ESTA ENTRE PARÉNTESIS ES MI OPINIÓN SOBRE LO ESCRIBO, ESPEREN LO QUE SEA DE LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS SE DIVIDE EN 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Una vez mas les pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía, y la confusión de Artus con Albus, y espero que les guste, solo les aviso que si espera encontrar un poco de acción en este fan fin no la encostraran es, meramente romántico así que no hay muchas aventuras, y hay algunas partes que son muy largas, y aburridas solo les dijo que todo se da con tiempo no rápido. Atte. Nuriko **

**EL HECHIZO PARTE II **

**POR: NURIKO **

Pasaron 6 años, Harry trabajaba en el ministerio de magia de . era casi idéntico a el de Inglaterra, vivía en una pequeña casa muggle en Boston, en el nuevo continente era diferente a Inglaterra los muggles eran mas abiertos sobre el tema de las brujas y hechiceros hasta parecía que ellos sabían cuando uno era diferente de ellos, las ciudades eran mas grandes y las personas transitaban si parar por las calles eran simplemente mas liberales, Harry se sentía a gusto por que la mayoría de los magos no lo tomaban como la gran celebridad, sino que lo trataban mas como una persona normal, debes en cuando Harry mandaba una lechuza a Sirius, para avisarle que estaba bien, no se atrevía a preguntarle como estaba Hermione, pero una vez Sirius le mando una carta diciéndole que Hermione se había casado con Ron y otra cuando nació el hijo de ellos eso fue lo que Harry hizo que pensara que jamás seria lo mismo, estaba un poco tranquilo por ella estaba en buenas manos pero nunca la dejo de querer a pesar de tanto tiempo, también había hechos nuevos amigos, eran magos norteamericanos eran un poco extraños pero eran divertios, uno de ellos se llamaba Jack Freeman, chico de color con el que mas se llevaba y le platicaba muchas de las cosas de su vida en Inglaterra pero siempre oprimía la parte de Hermione y Ron una tarde cuando estaba un su casa con el discutiendo:

_mira Harry solo el hecho de que seas mago no tiene nada que ver que me guste el básquet_ - le dijo- ese deporte _no tiene nada que ver con los muggles-_ le dijo el era de padres muggles

_si pero te dijo si tienes al Quidditch para que ver otras cosas_- dijo Harry riendo

_si pero no es el único juego que podemos ver, somos libres_- le dijo- _estamos en Norteamérica_ – Jack era un poco liberal y amaba mucho a su país

_ya es difícil hablar con tigo Jack nunca te puedo ganar _

_ya sabes soy el mejor_- en algunas ocasiones Jack le recordaba a Ron, Harry extrañaba mucho a Ron, el era su mejor amigo y esperaba que no haya cambiado, cuando entro volando por la ventana una lechuza un poco vieja, y con las alas maltratadas

_Hewing!-_ dijo Harry sorprendido el había dejado a Hewing en manos de Sirius para que lo cuidara, este ululo – _que pasa Hewing_- y se poso frente a el

_Trae una carta Harry, que no vez-_ en una de sus patas estaba ganchada un pergamino un poco grueso, Harry dudo en abrir lo no quería imaginarse la noticia que podría recibir- _que no lo vas abrir_- le dijo Jack al ver que Harry no se movía- hay yo lo abriré por _ti_- y le tomo el pergamino de las patas de Hewing- _y haber que dice_- habiéndolo pero Harry se lo arrebata de las manos- _hay pero no seas tan busco_-dijo un poco enojado por la amanera grosera que lo izo- _y bien que dice Harry_ – Harry se quedo muy pensativo leía muy atento_- que pasa Harry_ – le dijo Jack al ver que terminaba de leer y se iba muy pensativo al fuego_- dime Harry que te pasa_

No es nada – dijo muy pensativo

Jajá jajá, que crees que nací ayer o que – dijo burlonamente

Es solo que manda una carta Dumblendore – dijo muy serio

Dumblendore, no es el director de tu escuela en Inglaterra, y que te dice

Ah ...- no se podía explicar muy bien –

Y bien que te decía- un poco perdiendo la paciencia

Es que me dice – trajo un poco de saliva – me dice que se termino el tiempo, que puedo regresar a Inglaterra- Jack se quedo muy sorprendido

Guau!, que bien Harry, eso quiere decir que Hermione esta a salvo- Harry le había dicho de que Hermione le había hecho un hechizo por eso el tenia que irse- y podrás ir con ella- dijo un poco alegre, pero este estaba muy serio- que te pasa Harry eso no es lo que querías

Si ...- dijo un poco triste – pero lo que nunca te dije Jack es que Hermione, después de que perdió la memoria, - respiro profundo como que le dolía recodar- se caso con Ron- se sorprendió aun mas Jack

Vaya eso es un gran problema- le dijo después de una gran pausa – y que vas hacer Harry

No lo se, me dice Dumblendore que ya no hay peligro que el hechizo ha terminado y que podré ir si quiero

Y que vas a hacer- un poco de desesperación

No lo se hace mucho tiempo que deje Inglaterra, no se que sentiría en ver de nuevo a todas las personas que he extrañado todo este tiempo

Pues las extrañas, no es así- le pregunto y este afirmo con la cabeza- pues no queda de otra tienes que ir, tu siempre me dijiste que si pudieras regresar a Inglaterra y no lo pensarías dos veces, y mira ahora es la oportunidad de ir –

No se

Mmm... pues a mi me paréese que no quieres ir por que te encontraras a Hermione y temes que ella no te recuerde, además te duele que se haya casado con Ron

Si es cierto

Pero Harry sabes muy bien que ella actúa por medio de un hechizo, si no yo creo que ella se acordaría de ti, además no estuvieras aquí si fuera por ella, me as dicho muchas cosas de ella que creo que la conozco por tantas veces que hablas de ella - Harry siempre le hablaba de Hermione, para el Jack era una persona un poco loca pero era muy confiable y bueno escuchando- solo piensa que si no hubiera pasado esto ella no se hubiera pasado con tu amigo Ron

Si, lo se pero paso y no puede remediarse –

Hay Harry tu solo te ahogas en un vaso de agua, no sabes como están las cosa haya y empiezas a especular es mejor que vayas y veas por ti mismo

Pero tenemos trabajo aquí- lo dijo para ponerlo de excusa

Harry estamos en vacaciones- riéndose

Mmm...- se quedo pensando Jack le había ganado de nuevo- esta bien, y solo por que extraño mucho a Inglaterra

Jajá jajá, si claro con ese cuento a alguien mas – se rió un poco- quiero conocer a esa famosa Hermione Granger que dices tu que fue el amor de tu vida- dijo

Que?. Y quien te dijo que ibas a ir con migo- burlando se de el-

Que no voy a ir contigo soy tu guardaespaldas- lo dijo en broma- además si no me llevas le diré a Jennifer, que su querido noviecito ira vez a su " amor de su vida" – le dijo sarcásticamente – que claro no es ella

Jennifer!, se me había olvidado completamente – dijo acordase de ella, Harry había empezado a salir con otras chicas después de que Sirius le había confirmado que Hermione se había casado con Ron, para el era lo mejor ya que ella estaría mejor sin el le había hecho tanto daño a Hermione que el mismo no se perdonaba y lo mejor era que jamás la volviera buscar mas, Jennifer era una chica muy linda de pelo negro, blanca y de ojos azules, su carácter era lo mas parecido a Hermione, ella comprendía que Harry nunca iba a dejar de amar a Hermione y lo aceptaba pero no creía que le agradara la idea que la vería de nuevo, para ella Hermione era una sombra que Harry cargaba,- no se creo que no le diré, le diremos que tuvimos un trabajo de improvisto,

Crees que te crea- le pregunto

No lo se pero si le dijo que iré a Inglaterra se enojara, mas si le dijo que veré a Hermione

Hay amigo tu te complicas la vida- riéndose

Cuando te iras

Nos iremos por que tu serás un buena cuartada para Jennifer

A no a mi no me metras en problemas de pareja, tengo apenas con los míos

Bueno pero yo te he ayudado

Si pero...-se quedo pensando un poco- bueno, solo es por que no he ido a Inglaterra, y tu iras solo cuando vayas a casa de Ron

Si, si esta bien

Entonces cuando marchamos , Harry-

No lo se talvez mañana para separa los boletos

Y por que no nos aparecemos

Gastaríamos mucha de nuestras energías, iremos en avión muggle será mas fácil, así me despide de Jennifer hoy en la tarde le dije que iría por ella para cenar

Ok, te veo mañana

Gracias Jack te debo una

Si me de vez muchas Harry – dijo riéndose y se fue, Harry no podía creer que había pasado 6 años desde que se fue de Inglaterra, en . el tenia una vida ya pero tenia la curiosidad de ir algo le decía que tenia que ir sin importar nada. Se ocupo de algunos pendientes, al anochecer se arreglo, salió en su auto( como vivía como muggle tenia que usar auto)se dirigió a una zona recial de Boston, en una casa muy elegante de color café estilo provinciano, se estaciono bajo del auto y toco el timbre inmediatamente un mayordomo le abrió la puerta

Sr. Potter – le dijo este

Hola, William, se encuentra Jennifer

La Srta. Jennifer no tarda en bajar me dijo que la espere en la sala

No hay problema la esperare aquí- le dijo y este se marcho, ( lo que no sabían que Jennifer era una bruja, de padres muggles que eran muy ricos, ), Harry no espero mucho cuando una chica alta blanca de pelo azul y ojos azules bajo de unas grandes escaleras

Harry!- dijo esta muy contenta y le dio un abrazo y un beso muy grande – te esperaba, pensé que no vendrías

Claro que iba a venir- le dijo dándole otro beso

Y que aremos hoy – le pregunto ella

Mmm... no lo se – dijo este – quiero platicar de una cosa contigo – esta lo miro

Pero primero hay que salir de aquí- y tomo el bolso , salieron de la casa se dirigieron a un restauran muy elegante de comida china, hay pasaron una velada muy divertida ella era muy divertida y Harry siempre se animaba cuando la veía, al terminar de comer, fueron aun parque donde pasearon ala luz de la luna, después de la velada Harry llevo a Jennifer devuelta a su casa, Harry no le quería decir nada de su viaje pero tenia que hacerlo, antes de que ella entrara a su casa Harry la detuvo

Jennifer, tengo que decirte algo- y trago saliva

Que pasa Harry- y esta le dio un brazo estaba un poco tenso

Mañana me iré a Londres volveré haya y no se cuando estaré- esta se quedo impactada

Que?- fue lo primero que dijo después de su largo silencio- por que, que paso

Nada es que Dumblendore me mando un pergamino

Y eso que tiene que ver

Me dijo que el hechizo a terminado

Ah- y entendió lo que quería decir- y la vas a ver verdad

No lo se – excusándose

Harry, quien crees que soy, todos estos años que has estado aquí y no la as olvidado- ella tenia razón Harry no había olvidado a Hermione

No – y le dio un beso - eso no es, no e visto a mi familia desde ase 5 años

No Harry tu sabes muy bien que es por ella – dijo casi llorando

Te lo prometo no es por ella – y le dijo otro beso- regresare y nada entre nosotros abra cambiado Jennifer – le dijo y ella se calmo un poco- sabes que yo nunca falto a mis promesa-

Esta bien Harry, pero recuerda que te amo- y le dio un beso

Si adiós Jennifer, sabes que te quiero mucho- y le dio otro beso, ella entro ala casa y Harry la miro bajo las escaleras y subió al carro, pensaba que le había mentido una gran parte de que volvía a Londres era por Hermione pero no lo quería admitir, su novia y su amigo lo sabían pero el no lo quería admitir. La mañana siguiente llego como un rayo Harry se levanto muy temprano no podía conciliar el sueño tenia tantas ganas de volver, que estaba muy impaciente arreglo sus cosas lo mas rápido posible y espero que llegara Jack, este llego un poco tarde, se dirigieron al aeropuerto, para colmo el vuelo estaba retrasado tardaron mas de 3 horas esperando el vuelo hasta que al fin lo tomaron llegaron ala anochecer a Londres

Y ahora Harry, adonde vamos – le dijo Jack por que Harry estaba deslumbrado con lo que había cambiado Londres

Así, iremos a casa de mi padrino Sirius, espero que aun viva hay

Esperas?, me trajiste a una ciudad muy extraña y me dices que no sabes a donde vamos a ir- lo decía porque mucha gente se le quedaba viendo, ya que no muy seguido un chico de color muy alto y fornido estaba por hay

No te preocupes, el estará ahí- y tomaron un taxi tardaron como media hora para llegar ala casa, estaba gusto como se había ido Harry, se sentía muy tranquilo viendo de nuevo ese vecindario que aunque había pasado muy poco tiempo lo sentía como su hogar, se pararon frente ala puerta

Y bueno no vas a tocar- le dijo Jack ya que este estaba suspendido en sus pensamientos

Ah, si claro- cuando despertó por el golpe que le dijo Jack, toco ala puesta y tardaron un poco en abrir, les abrió era Sirius, no había cambiado nada }

Si, que se les ofrece- le dijo ya que Harry había cambiado mucho (les recuerdo que de los 18 años los hombres pasan de ser un adolescente a jovencitos) su pelo seguía alborotado pero tenia un poco mas marcada la cara por el tiempo aun que, no era mucho lo que le hacia verse otra persona era una barba de candado que tenia, que lo hacia verse muy guapo y un poco mayor a su edad ( tiene 24 o 25 años). Este le sonrió y se dejo ver ala luz

Soy yo- dijo riendo, pero Sirius no lo reconocía hasta que un rayo de luz ilumino la cabeza de Harry dejando ver la cicatriz

Harry?- dijo

Si soy yo, Harry Potter

Harry!- dijo y le dio un abrazo- cuanto tiempo sin vernos – le dio otro abrazo- pese que te habías olvidado de nosotros

No como crees- dijo con una sonrisa

Vaya que as cambiado mucho- mirándolo de arriba y abajo- pasa, pasa esta es aun es tu casa- le dijo y entraron, Sirius quedo sorprendido a ver a Jack, Harry se dio cuenta

Hay, lo siento Sirius por no presentarte a mi compañero de trabajo y amigo Jack Freeman

Mucho gusto- dijo Jack y Sirius le extendió la mano aun con la boca abierta por lo alto que estaba

Pasen, pasen entren que han de estar muertos de frió- les dijo y dejaron sus maletas, al entrada y fueron ala sala donde estaba la chimenea prendida- vaya Harry, me hubieras avisado que venias para haber limpiado tu recamara y la de huéspedes

No hay problema

Y eso, por que vienes- le pregunto Sirius

Mmm... bueno es que Dumblendore me mando un pergamino diciéndome que ya se había terminado el hechizo- y Sirius se que do sorprendido

Tan rápido – dijo extrañado- a lo mejor, as utilizado mucho tus fuerzas Harry

Así es, por lo mismo que trabajo de auror eso implica mucho esfuerzo por eso creo que el hechizo no duro lo que se tenia planeado

Mmm... y vienes a ver a Hermione?- le pregunto Sirius , Harry se quedo cayado y no contesto- bueno creo que estarán cansados, mañana hablaremos, quieren dormir?

Si – dijo un poco animoso Jack estaba muy casado del viaje

Esta bien síganme – les dijo y subieron Sirius acomodo en la habitación de invitados a Jack y después se fueron ala recamara de Harry- Harry tu recamara esta como la dejaste

A gracias Sirius

Si siempre pensé que regresarías

Enserio

Si- le dijo y se detuvo un momento- pero cuando me entere que Hermione se casaría con Ron lo dude un momento, pero ya veo que no, estas aquí- le dijo muy contento- aquí esta tu cuarto espero que este todo como lo dejaste – y le abrió la puerta- entro Harry pero Sirius se quedo en la puesta – bueno Harry me voy a dormir espero que descanses

Si gracias padrino

No es de nada, gracias a ti que ase tiempo que no tenia noticias de ti- y Harry sonrió esa cierto después de que se entero de que Hermione se caso con Ron solo se dedico a olvidar todo lo que pasaba en Inglaterra, entro ala recamara estaba igual como la había dejado, abrió su maleta saco su ropa y la acomodo en el closet, estaba disponiéndose a dormirse cuando vio un retrato acostado en la mesita halado de su cama, se sentó en la cama y con un poco de dificultad lo levanto parecía que se imaginaba que retrato era ciertamente era lo que pensaba era un retrato que se tomo con Hermione, no se lo había llevado, la imagen le traía tantos recuerdos que prefirió regresarla a su posición donde la encontró, se durmió pero sus sueños no lo dejaron dormir recordaba todo lo que había pasado y por que se tuvo que ir de Inglaterra en la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto muy temprano, no quería seguir soñando, entro ala cocina se encontraba Jack y Sirius tomando su desayuno

tan temprano levantados – dijo sorprendido Harry al verlos

si es que no pienso perder mas tiempo aquí quiero ver la ciudad – le dijo Jack

a en entonces quieres que te lleve a conocer la ciudad – dijo Harry con un sonrisa

pues la verdad no, tu padrino Sirius me dijo que me llevaría- le contesto

si Harry pensé que estarías muy ocupado, visitando a tus amigos – Harry sabia que lo que le había dicho Sirius era una manera de decirle que fuera a ver a Ron

bueno- le contesto Harry, que mas le quedaba

ah pero eso si te dijo Harry pórtate bien – le dijo Jack- por que si no se enojara Jennifer

Jennifer? – pregunto Sirius, Harry se había olvidado de que su padrino no sabia nada de su nueva novia

Si Sirius, - respiro profundo- es mi novia – a Sirius casi se le cae la comida de la boca cuando escucho eso, pero para Jack era algo muy divertido ver a Harry confesarle eso el pesaba que ya lo sabia

Vaya cuanto has cambado- dijo Sirius, regresando a come se había sorprendido un poco- espero que se a muy linda

Si es muy linda, es una chica muy buena – le dijo Harry

Si debe de serlo – dijo Sirius – y bueno Harry a donde iras primero

no lo se- y se quedo pensando

no te quieras hacer el loco que sabemos a donde quieres ir primero- dijo Jack, mientras comía

no es cierto- dijo Harry

no me digas que no quieres ver a Ron y Hermione- dijo Jack, sabia que era cierto por eso Harry no contesto

pues, Harry Ron, ya no vive en la madriguera y no se donde viva ahora- le dijo Sirius al ver que este no contestaba

les dije que no iría primero ya- dijo Harry un poco molesto, se le quedaron mirando como diciéndole si claro te creemos- bueno si pero no se que decir o que hacer a pasado tanto tiempo- Jack lanzo un gesto de victoria lo sabia el quería ver a Hermione y Ron, pero Sirius le dio un codazo para que no dijera nada Harry estaba un poco triste

no te preocupes Harry no dirán nada además el sabe que te alegaste de ella por que era por su bien – dijo Sirius

es cierto Harry,- le dijo Jack para animarlo

esta bien pero no se donde ir, no sabemos donde viven ahora- pregunto Harry

hay te complicas mucho las cosas, Harry- le dijo Jack- solo ve a la madriguera y pegúntale a su madre, ella sabrá donde viven-

y si no me lo quieren decir- dijo con un poco de miedo

hay no te preocupes- le dijo Sirius

esta bien iré ala madriguera- dijo Harry con un poco de optimismo

bueno pero primero tienes que comer algo Harry- dijo Sirius dándole algo de comer- sabes Harry te vez muy diferente con barba – le dijo Sirius por tanta alegato no puso atención de que Harry se había quitado la barba de chivo

me la deje crecer después de que me fui de aquí – y se toco la barbilla ahora bacía- pero bueno no me veo mejor sin ella- les dijo

pues Harry no te conocía sin ella – le dijo Jack- pero esta bien, creo que estas mejor así- terminaron de comer y Jack subió ala recamara y bajo algo de dinero- bueno estoy listo Sirius –

a que bien nos vamos?-dijo Sirius

si claro estoy deseoso de conocer esta ciudad mas – le dijo Jack

estarás bien Harry- le dijo Sirius mirándolo estaba muy serio desde el almuerzo

si Sirius, estaré bien- le contesto

bueno cuando te iras, ala madriguera

solo arreglo un par de cosas en mi cuarto y me iré no se cuanto tarde, me darías un poco de polvos Flu

si están, donde siempre

esta bien gracias- y se despidió de ellos en la puerta suspiró un momento y subió a su habitación taro un par de minutos en encontrar una bufanda vieja y maltratada de Gryffindor, la tomo entre sus manos y la miro, era de Hermione y siempre lo acompañaba en los momentos mas difíciles, la guardo en su bolsa y bajo ala sala se encontraba un fuego en la chimenea muy rojo tomo un poco de polvos Flu que se encontraba en la pared y los hecho al fuego que se convirtieron en llamas verdes, suspiro de nuevo para agarrar valor un poco y entro ala chimenea y grito con fuerzas madriguera, tardó poco en parecer , se encontró en el piso cuando llego, una figura de una mujer se le acerco por el polvo que desprendía la chimenea tardo en reconocerla era la Sra. Weasley

Harry?- le dijo esta acercándose muy difícilmente lo reconocía estaba un poco cambiado estaba mas alto y un poco corpulento en su cara aun se veía la inocencia del niño que había sido- eres tu?- acercándose ala luz, estaba un poco cambiado n su cara se veía un poco de arrugas mas marcadas y su pelo mostraba mas canas de que le había visto

Si Sra. Weasley- le dijo Harry levantando se de el piso sacudiéndose

Harry!- dijo esta y lo abrazo ella, siempre lo quiso como si fuera uno de sus hijos- tanto tiempo sin vernos- el dijo apartándose de el – que grande te as puesto- y lo miro de arriba a bajo- y muy guapo- le dijo serrándole un ojo y Harry se ruborizo un poco – pero siéntate y cuéntame lo que te a pasado- la casa seguía igual como la recordaba, - donde estas horita

Estoy con mi padrino Sirius

Ah...- dijo un poco sorprendida- y que has hecho tanto año fuera de Inglaterra

Pues bueno eh estado trabajando en el ministerio de magia en América-después le pregunto- Sra. Weasley y el Sr. Weasley

Ah... el Sr., pues esta en el ministerio, le encanta trabajar

Y los gemelos

A esos gemelos, los dos han hecho una empresa con sus artefactos, esos – ala Sra. Weasley no le gustaba que los gemelos trabajaran en eso- si los dos son muy felices y tienen unos hermosos hijos – y se quedo mirando un poco no sabia que mas decir-

Sra. Weasley, no sabe donde vive Ron- le dijo Harry un poco tímido al decirlo, quedo un momento en silencio la Sra. Weasley

Regresaste, por que se termino el hechizo?- le pregunto, Harry no sabia que decirle

Si!, ciertamente así es, Sra. Weasley – ella se quedo un poco en silencio y después suspiro un poco

Pues Harry, no se si decírtelo- cuando una chusma de niños pelirrojos entraron ala casa estaba enlodados y llevaban un bolsa llena de golosinas

Abuela, abuela!- le dijo una pequeña niña pelirroja

Si querida!- le dijo la Sra. Weasley

Mira las golosinas que nos compro mi abuelo – y le mostró el bolso

Y por que andan todos enlodados- les dijo mirándolos a todos por lo menos eran como unos 7 pelirrojo

Es que James, nos mancho, de lodo en – y la Sra. Weasley la empezó a limpiar con una toallita que tenia en la mesa, Harry se quedo sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de James se imagino que era una coincidencia, pero aun así se que do muy sorprendido y empezó a ver al los niños que se acercaban uno por uno a su abuela todos ellos pelirrojos con pecas

Y donde esta James,? Nathaniel - le pregunto la Sra. Weasley –

Esta con mi abuelito no tardan en llegar- los enormes ojos de la niña, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry y lo miro, de un lado a otro ella tenia como unos 6 años le calculaba Harry, pero tenia una facilidad de palabra sorprendente, era muy inteligente y de una extraña manera le recodaba mucho a Hermione, y pensó que ella era la hija de Ron y Hermione, si y empezó a encontrar perecido entre ellos, la niña lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules, y se acerco a el y le dijo- hola Sr. mi nombre es Nathaniel Weasley – y le estro la mano para un saludo, Harry se quedo muy sorprendido y le dio la mano

Nathaniel!, no molestes al Sr. Potter – le dijo la Sra. Weasley limpiando al ultimo de los niños, cuando escucho eso Nathaniel le brillaron los ojos

Harry Potter!- grito la niña y se lanzo a ver su cicatriz, los demás niños se acercaron a verlo y cuando ella levanto el pelo de Harry y vio que era cierto de que Harry Potter era el grito de alegría- usted es el famoso Harry Potter- le dijo la niña un sus ojos se veía una cara de admiración, Harry asintió con la cabeza y todos los niños gritaban

Cálmense niños o asustaran al Sr. Potter- le dijo, un niño muy pecoso se acerco a Harry

Disculpe señor. Potter nos podría contar como mato a Voldemort- le dijo el pequeño

Duncan!- lo regaño la Sra. Weasley- no le debes preguntar eso es ser mal educado- y el niño se encogió de hombros

Pero abuelita!- le dijo mirándola, los demás niños hicieron el mismo gesto

Que pero y que nada – les dijo definitivamente, Harry estaba riéndose los pequeños niños eran sin lugar a dunda unos Weasley

No se preocupe Sra. Weasley, con todo gusto se las contare

No Harry, eso no estos niños se portan muy mal- no termino de hablar cuando se escucha los pasos de alguien llegando y la pequeña Nathaniel corrió en la entrada

Abuelito, James apúrense que no saben quien esta aquí- les grito, no tardo en entran un Sr. pelirrojo con un poco de canas y arrugas pero aun tenia la imagen que Harry recodaba del Sr. Weasley, este se quito su capa y miro a Harry se sorprendió en verlo

Harry?- fue lo que le dijo

Si Sr. Weasley- le dijo con una sonrisa

Vaya muchacho tanto tiempo sin vernos – le dijo dándole una palmada y un abrazo, estaba muy contento de ver a Harry, pero la Sra. Weasley los interrumpió

Y James?- le pregunto

Esta afuera se esta lavando las manos se las enlodo toda- le dijo y volvió a mirar a Harry – que haces por aquí Harry a que debemos tu visita- le dijo, le iba a contestar cuando la Sra. Weasley lo interrumpió

Querido viene por que se acabo el hechizo- el Sr. Weasley se quedo sorprendido no sabia que contestar, pero en ese momento un niño muy diferente a los demás entro ala casa, un chico que a Harry le hizo un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz al verlo era... era tan, pero tan distinto a los demás, de vez de un cabello pelirrojo alborotado era negro el mas negro que se conociera alborotado, con unos ojos verdes intenso, la mirada de inocencia, se acerco ala Sra. Weasley que no había dicho nada después

Abuelita- le dijo tiernamente – no me puedo quitar el lodo de las manos- le dijo y le enseño las manos un poco enlodadas, y el silencio se rompió

A ver deja verte James- y tomo de nuevo la toallita, Harry se quedo muy sorprendido ese niño se parecía mucho a el, no podía decir nada

James – le dijo Nathaniel – a que no sabes quien es el- y apunto a Harry

Nathaniel cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no apuntes ala gente- le dijo la Sra. Weasley-

Si abuelita- y volvió a ver a James- es Harry Potter, James, el famoso Harry Potter – le dijo muy entusiasmada James lo miro no podía creer lo, corrió a lado de Nathaniel que se encontraba con los demás niños mirando a Harry

Ah!- dijo James, al verlo de cerca – si es el como me lo platico mi papá – dijo muy contento

Niños dejen de molestar al Sr. Potter- dijo el Sr. Weasley

No es molestia – dijo Harry, estaba fascinado de tantos niños y especialmente de aquel que se llamaba James

Dejen que su abuelo hable con el Sr. Potter viene por un asunto de la oficina, así que es mejor que salgamos a fuera a poner la mesa que hoy tenemos invitado, por que te quedaras a comer Harry?- le dijo la Sra. Weasley a los niño y Harry, este asentó con la cabeza, todos los niños salieron excepto James y Nathaniel

Sr. Potter espero que nos cuente la historia de cómo venció a Voldemort- dijo James muy contento, Harry asintió

James!, vayámonos que la abuela se enojara si no nos ve afuera- le dijo Nathaniel, jalándolo del brazo

Si, si, ahorita Nathaniel,- y se soltó y volvió a ver a Harry, que estaba apunto de hablar con el Sr. Weasley – Sr. Potter mi padre me a contado muchas de sus aventuras, son fabulosas, lo admiro mucho- pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestarle, James fue arrastrado por Nathaniel hasta las afueras de la casa

Es muy estricta – dijo el Sr. Weasley a Harry mirado lo que hacia los pequeños niños- salió a su abuela,... y bien Harry como has estado- le dijo

Bien, bien y ustedes

Pues nos vez con estos nietos que nos dejaron este fin de semana,, creo que bien, son unos estupendos nietos- le dijo mirado ala ventana y viendo a por lo menos 7 pelirrojos y a James – pero bueno- suspiro- es cierto que ya se acabo el hechizo- le pregunto

Si Dumblendore me mando una lechuza avisándome

Y viniste a ver a Hermione?- le dijo un poco serio

Vine- cayo un momento quería pensarlo viene antes de decirlo, pero no pudo decir nada

Jajajajajaja... no as cambiado nada Harry- le dijo como dándole confianza a Harry- espero que te quedes a comer Harry?

Si claro, por supuesto- y Harry paso una tarde muy entretenida los niños eran muy traviesos y le sacaban canas verdes a sus abuelos, les contó un par de aventuras que vivió en el colegio, y la mayoría de ellas James la sabia, no perdía la avista de aquel pequeño niño era tan extraño todos eran pelirrojos y el era el único diferente, tenia una idea loca pero no se atrevía a decirla era una loca idea que toda la tarde le duro, cuando estaba a punto de irse de la madriguera- gracias Sr. y Sra. Weasley, por esta rica comida

No es molestia Harry – Harry se le había ido toda la tarde y no había preguntado donde estaba Hermione y Ron, es que estaba tan divertido con los niños y con sus ocurrencias que no se acordaba- cuando regresas

No lo se

Si Sr. Potter cuando regresa – dijo Duncan

No lo se – le contesto

Venga mañana Sr. Potter nuestros padres vendrán por nosotros hasta de dos días- dijo James

Y eso?- le pregunto

Es que fueron un viaje en un crucero- le dijo la Sra. Weasley

Si?- pregunto interesado Harry

George y Fred les pagaron un viaje a sus hermanos en un crucero, pero no se acuerdan de su madre- dijo un poco enojada la Sra. Weasley

Pues querida acuérdate que nos pagaron uno para dar la vuelta al mundo- le dijo el Sr. Weasley

Entonces les va muy bien en la empresa – le dijo Harry

Si es un total éxito

Ah... que bien ... bueno tengo que irme gracias por todo- y se despidió de los niños que estaban muy tirites por su partida, tomo un poco de polvos Flu y apareció en la casa de nuevo estaba un poco sola eso decía que todavía no habían llegado Sirius y Jack , tomo un poco de café pero en su mente solo estaba ese pequeño niño de Hermione y Ron, tenia que sacarse la espinita de curiosidad que tenia y la única persona que podría decirle era Sirius por que el era uno delos que estaba mas enterados aparte de Dumblendore, eran ya la media noche y Sirius y Jack no regresaban, pasaron dos horas y Harry se empezó a preocupar cuando se escucha un movimiento en la entrada, se levanto de la silla y fue a la entrada era Sirius y Jack traían un montón de bolsas de recuerdos

Harry ayúdanos- dijo Jack mirándolo este les ayudo- estamos muy cansados – le dijo poniendo las bolsas en la mesa- no sabia que Londres fuera tan grande

Si es un poco grande – dijo Sirius- pero hubieras visto como este Jack se ponía cuando veía una tienda quería comprar todo- dijo un poco burlonamente

Así!- dijo Harry, ayudando a sacar las cosa a de las bolsas unas eran mágicas y otras eran muggle, cuando se hallaron terminado de sacarlas cosas y estaban disfrutando un café en la cocina, entre risas y carcajadas, a Harry no se le olvidaba, la imagen del pequeño James, y tenia en mente preguntarle a Sirius cuando estuvieran solos, pero no sabia como

Harry como te fue en la madriguera!- le pregunto Jack

Bien, bien – y se quedo pensando- pero no pude preguntar donde vivía Hermione y Ron – y un suspiro de Sirius se escucho, pero Harry no dijo nada- pero tuve la oportunidad de conocer a los nietos de ellos, imagínate Jack todos eran pelirrojos – y pensó que era el momento de decirlo- pero lo mas raro era el hijo de Hermione y Ron era muy diferente a los demás

Así y como era- le dijo Jack un poco interesado, Sirius no decía nada y Harry lo noto y supo que el sabia algo así que continuo hablando

Si era de piel blanca, pelo negro, y ojos verdes – y miro a Sirius – no crees que es demasiada coincidencia Jack- lo dijo de manera que Sirius lo escuchara, noto que el no hablaría por si solo

Bueno yo creo que me voy a dormir- dijo Jack, había entendido la indirecta de Harry hacia Sirius, se levanto y tomo sus cosas cuando quedaron solos nadie de los dos hablaba, el silencio los mataba, así que Harry tomo la iniciativa

Cuando me lo pensabas decir – dijo aun no muy seguro de lo la pregunta

No lo sabíamos Harry, nos enteramos cuando estaba completamente ya recuperada- le dijo muy seriamente Harry se quedo pensando lo que el pensaba era cierto James era su hijo

Y por que no me avisaron- Sirius se sentó en la mesa con una tasa de café

Por que, sus padres no nos dejaron, decidieron que era lo mejor para ella, pensaron que regresarías y que su hija moriría- Harry escucho cada palabra pero su mete volaba en otra parte- además ella se había olvidado de ti y no servia para nada tu regreso

Tengo un hijo- dijo Harry como ido no había escuchado las ultimas palabras de Sirius aun no lo creía – y por que se llama James si ella no me recuerda?- le dijo

No lo sabemos, pensamos que ella había recodado la memoria pero Albus nos dijo que cuando una persona es muy importante ni el hechizo mas poderoso, lograría que te olvidara por completo, su idea es que no te recuerda pero tiene una baja idea de que te conoce, aparte de lo que todo mundo te conoce pero para ella es como presentimiento, lo del nombre creo que algo en ella se lo dijo, no lo se, todo es una hipótesis no sabemos muy bien, nuca había pasado algo así y si queríamos preguntar por que la única persona que sabría no tiene memoria

Ah...- todo para Harry en ese momento era muy extraño, diferente de lo que pensó que habría cuando regresara a Inglaterra

Y que piensas hacer Harry ahora que lo sabes –

No lo se aun no lo se, esto es nuevo para mi – y se levanto de la silla dejando a Sirius sentado- creo que me voy a dormir – y subió las escaleras, no pudo conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas en su cama, ala media noche se levanto y tomo su chaqueta y saco de ella la bufanda de Hermione, la miro y la guardo de nuevo, y volvió ala cama de nuevo, no pudo dormir toda la noche en su cabeza pasaban un montón de pensamientos, al día siguiente se levanto muy temprano pero tenia una cara de cansancio que no pudo disimular cuando Sirius y Jack se levantaron el primero en despertar fue Jack

Hola Harry buenos días- dijo Jack estaba fresco como una lechuga

Buenos días Jack- dijo un poco cansado Harry

Y ahora tu que te pasa?- le dijo un poco preocupado

No dormí bien-

Y eso?- pero no dejo que hablara Harry- es por lo de anoche

Si – un poco cansado

Y si es tu hijo – como cualquiera que hubiera estado en esa platica el tiempo que Jack estuvo se habría dado cuenta de lo que le había dicho Harry a Sirius

Si así es – dijo muy seguro ahora mas seguro que la noche anterior

Guau!- dijo sorprendido – vaya ya eres padre – dando le un codazo

Si ya soy padre – dijo un poco mas contento

Ya estas viejo amigo mío- dijo burlonamente- que le dirás a Jennifer

Jennifer!, no lo había pensado, no lo se

Ya me la imagino le va dar el ataque vienes por unos días y regresas con la noticia de que tienes un hijo- le parecía algo gracioso la imagen de Jennifer

Que gracioso Jack

Es cierto le va dar un ataque no me digas que no

Si pero creo que lo tomara bien- cuando se escucha unos pasos en las escaleras era Sirius, que se había despertado llevaba una pequeña caja en sus manos

Buenos días chicos – le dijo y miro a Harry- si que no has dormido- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- pero adivina lo que te traigo aquí – le enseño la caja- tu crees que iba a dejas a el hijo de mi ahijado solo pues no todo este tiempo lo estado cuidando – abrió la caja eran unas fotos

Fotos?.- dijo Harry

Si como no puedo estar cerca de Hermione y de el por eso de que se acuerde de ti, solo transformado en perro puedo- le mostró por lo menos 100 fotografías de James cuando era mas chico, Harry estaba sorprendido por primera vez veía a Hermione después de mucho tiempo aunque fuera por fotos, estaba igual a la ultima vez que la vio, hasta podría pensar que se había puesto mas bella que nuca(claro eso es para Harry), miraba las fotos con fascinación

Haber Harry muéstrame una – dijo Jack al ver que Harry se quedaba embobado, al ver las fotos

Si aquí esta una – Jack la miro y se quedo asombrado

Guau!... si que se paréese a ti Harry – era cierto se parecía mucho a Harry nadie podría dudar que el fuera su hijo – aun no entiendo por que tenias dudas esta muy claro no lo crees- le dijo un poco burlonamente

Ya cállate Jack...no es momento para bromas – dijo Harry

Ya no se peleen muchachos y bueno Harry que piensas hacer hoy- le dijo Sirius, Harry se quedo pensando un momento y contesto sin preocupación

A voy a ir otra vez ala madriguera ahora que se que James es mi hijo quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible con el

Pero solo te acuerdo que el no sabe que eres su padre – le dijo un poco preocupado Sirius, como si fuera a cometer una gran tontería

Lo se y eso me molesta un poco – dijo Harry un poco molesto

Era por el bien de los tres- le dijo Sirius

Pero ahora quiero ir yo- dijo Jack interrumpiendo lo que decían para que no empezaran con sus charlas del tema que a Harry incomodaba un poco

Y eso por que Jack

Pues quiero conocer a tu hijo, solo por eso- dijo bromeando- no puedo creer que ya estas viejo y no espera que crezca y te enteres que ya vas hacer abuelo- dijo entre carcajadas

Jajajjajajjajajja - dijo sarcásticamente Harry- muy gracioso, quieres ir o no?

Si claro, tengo muchas ganas de convivir con magos de Inglaterra

Muy bien

Y a que hora partiremos

Terminando el desayuno

Tan rápido

Si no que hay que perder tiempo

Ahora te crees el padre modelo o que?- dijo riéndose

Jack!- dijo un poco molesto Harry, Jack era un poco bromista pero abecés se pasaba de la raya, cuando terminaron de desayunar Harry subió rápidamente a su cuarto bajo su chaqueta y se la puso Jack estaba listo tomaron un poco de polvos Flu y Harry grito primero madriguera y después Jack después de varios minutos estaba en la madriguera, estaban un poco sucios y al aparecerse los niños ( eran como 8 o 9 contando a James que resaltaba de todos ) miraron con sorpresa a Harry mientras la Sra. Weasley preparaba un poco de té

Sr. Potter!- grito un chico pelirrojo(para variar) que estaba sentado en la esquina de la mesa, pero se les desorbito los ojos cuando vio a Jack que salía de la chimenea aun mas negro de lo que era( acodemos que Jack Freeman es un chico de color muy guapo, además de muy alto y ya saben lo que es ver a un negro alto, guau eso si que es imponente)

Hola chicos- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, les presento a mi amigo Jack Freeman – dijo Harry este saludo al verlos, todos se levantaron y se acercaron a el era muy alto (2. ser exacta)

Niños dejen de molestar al Sr. Freeman – dijo la Sra. Weasley al ver que todos le empezaban a rodear y mirándolo con ojos muy sorprendido

Buu!- dijo Jack cuando Nathaniel se acerco a verlo mas de cerca, todos los niños se retiraron –

Jack!- dijo Harry, este se empezó a reír, y un niño se acerca a el y le pica con el dedo el estomago(es el niño que dijo Sr. Potter)

William!, no molestes a Sr. Freeman – dijo por ultima vez la Sra. Weasley

No hay problema Sra. – dijo Jack y todos los niños que se habían alegado se acercaron a el, después de un rato en que los niños estuvieron examinado a Jack todos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer

Gustan algo de almorzar- dijo la Sra. Weasley

no gracias acabamos de comer – le dijo Jack, Harry no había dicho nada desde que presento a Jack, miraba al pequeño James, que estaba muy quieto en la orilla de la mesa

que te pasa James- le dijo Harry sentándose a un lado de el

nada Sr. Potter- dijo un poco triste

es que sus padres mandaron un lechuza avisándole que no llegarían hasta este fin de semana – dijo Nathaniel que estaba sentada halado de James, la Sra. Weasley estaba ocupado mostrándole un guiso a Jack y no se dio cuenta de la conversación de Harry y James

y por que no regresan mañana- pregunto Harry (se me olvido pero el día de mañana iban a regresar los demás tíos de James del crucero)

no lo se, pero mi papá me dijo que me iba a enseñar a montar una escoba cuando llegara- dijo triste, pero Nathaniel lo interrumpió

lo que pasa Sr. Potter es que James es muy apegado a su padre y su madre y no le gusta estar tanto tiempo legos de el

no es cierto- dijo James en un berrinche, Harry se rió le parecía gracioso esa escena

que pasa- dijo la Sra. Weasley

es que James esta triste por que su padres no llegaran mañana – dijo Nathaniel, la Sra. Weasley se acerco a el y lo abrazo, Harry le parecía una de las mucha veces que la Sra. Weasley lo abrazaba a el cuando el estaba mas pequeño y necesitaba un abrazo de una madre

hay, cariño, sabes que tus padres volverán pronto solo faltan 3 días para que lleguen no te preocupes- y le dio un beso en la frente, cuando terminaron de desayunar los niños salieron despavoridos cuando Jack lanzo un conjuro, esto dejo a la Sra. Weasley, y Harry solos un momento – ya sabes verdad?- dijo la Sra. Weasley

si, lo se, pero por que no me lo dijeron antes

nosotros no éramos las personas indicadas para decírtelo, Harry, espero que lo entiendas

si lo entiendo- dijo muy seriamente

ahora creo que quieres pasar mas tiempo con el verdad

a si es- dijo Harry el quería recuperar el tiempo perdido quería conocer todo lo que pudiera de su hijo

solo te dijo algo Harry, James no sabe nada el es un niño muy inocente, el sabe que su padre es Ron y nada mas, no quiero que lo confundas, te permitiré que te acerques a el solo por que no tengo el derecho, tu eres su padre y no dejaras de serlo pero el, niño no tiene la culpa de nada- dijo muy seriamente

lo se, gracias Sra. Weasley- y para cambiar el tema – cuando regresa Ron

este fin de semana, es mejor que hables con el

si lo estaba pensando en hacerlo

te extraña mucho Harry- dijo la Sra. Weasley – siempre as sido su mejor amigo, y no creo que los años hayan hecho cambiar de opinión

gracias Sra. Weasley – le dijo, Harry estaba muy contento la Sra. Weasley lo miraba como cuando era joven(aun que es joven como quiera unos 24 creo), Harry paso un día excepcional, con los niños eran muy inteligentes, y Jack les hacia muchas bromas muy divertidas, la Sra. Weasley no dejaba de mirar a Harry cuando se acercaba a James tenia miedo que le dijera algo, pero Harry nunca le dijo nada sabia muy bien que el papel de padre no era de el, si no de Ron , al terminar de jugar Harry y Jack los llevaron a el Callejón Diagon, junto con la Sra. Weasley, ella no se separaba de James, les compraron algunas golosinas y regalos Harry le regalo una mini escoba , a James, la cual la Sra. Weasley no lo veía nada bien, ya al atardecer era la hora de que Harry y Jack se marcharan – gracias por todo Sra. Weasley

no te preocupes hijo pero recuerda lo que te dije- lo dijo con un tono seria

lo se no se preocupe, pero no me a dicho donde viven a si es mejor que te lo made en una lechuza

esta bien

gracias Sra.- dijo Jack despidiéndose de ella

no hay problema esta es tu casa cuando vengas a Inglaterra ya sabes donde llegas Sr. Freeman

adiós niños – dijo Jack, todos lo abrazaron

adiós niños nos veremos luego- dijo Harry y le guiño un ojo a James- cuídense

adiós Sr. Potter!- dijeron todos los niños en coro, el primero en fue Jack en tomar polvos Flu y después Harry pero cuando estaba apunto de irse Nathaniel salió, y corrió hacia el y le dio un abrazo, este lo correspondió sintió como un pequeño presentimiento, poro no le izo caso, tomo los polvos y desapareció, al llegar ala casa estaba Jack mirándolo

Jajajjajajjajajja- le dijo al mirarlo estaba lleno de polvo

muy gracioso, por que a ti no se te nota el polvo verdad- dijo Harry sarcásticamente

muy gracioso, tu también, pero no es por eso es que me da risa algo

que?

Nada, nada, vayamos que Sirius nos espera en la cocina- al llegar Sirius estaba preparando algo de comer

Ya llegaron, pensé que se iban a quedar a la cena

No es que ya era mucha molestia- dijo Harry

Ya veo y como les fue

Bien, bien – dijo Jack

Quieren algo de comer-

No gracias yo estoy muy cansado, los niños son muy interactivos- dijo Jack y se fue

Yo si quiero – dijo Harry

Y como te fue con tu hijo

Bien, no como esperaba pero bien en lo que cabe

Solo te quiero decir Harry que el no sabe que es tu hijo

Si, lo se- eran las mismas palabras que le había dicho la Sra. Weasley

Bueno- y le dio un plato, y comieron, no hablaron mucho, al terminar – iras mañana otra vez

No creo que se vería muy sospechoso iré a visitar a Hogwarst, regresare antes del fin de semana

Por que?

A por que ese día regresan Ron y Hermione y quiero estar aquí

Ah esta bien, yo tender que salir mañana a una misión del ministerio, a que hora piensas partir en el tren

Bueno estaba pensando en aparecerme en Hogsmeade y después irme en un carruaje hasta Hogwarst, por el hacho de que uno no se puede aparecer en Hogwarst

Eso me paréese bien, pero bueno tendrás que descansar muy bien para mañana

Así es- y se levanto Harry de la mesa- buenas noches- dijo con un bostezo- hasta mañana

Hasta mañana Harry- se fue a dormir Harry, pero el hecho es que no pudo descansar hasta después de una hora cuando durmió como tronco, despertó un poco tarde esta vez había dormido mejor, baja a desayunar pero su sorpresa fue que Sirius ya se había ido solo Jack estaba en la cocina

Y Sirius?- le dijo

no lo se me levante esta mañana y solo encontré esta nota para ti – se la mostró este la leyó decía:

"Harry espero que hayas dormido bien, me tengo que ir salió un imprevisto, no es nada importante, no te preocupes estaré bien, me saludas a Artus, cuando vayas a Hogwarst,

atte. Sirius"

vaya – dijo Harry dejando la nota sobre la mesa – que hay de comer- dijo mas tranquilo

no se acabo de levantarme me disponía a hacer algo quieres

si claro-

iras a Hogwarst, hoy

no puedes acompañarme Jack, no puedes entrar

quien dijo que te quería acompañar, ice una cita hoy

una cita, con quien

ah... no adivinas

no,

pues recuerdas ala linda chica de la tienda de escobas

si

pues ella

Jajajajjajajaj... tu no pierdes tu oportunidad

claro uno siempre –le dijo riendo- y bueno cuando piensas irte

no lo se talvez dentro de una hora

a me parece bien – cuando terminaron de comer Harry subió, se alisto para irse, le parecía algo extraño después de que se graduó del colegio no había regresado, después de todo lo que había pasado no podía regresar, ni siquiera a al colegio pero estaba contento regresaría y verías aquellas aulas, que tantos recuerdos le traía, y ese campo de Quidditch, con tantos juegos jugados hay, no aguanto mas quería estar lo antes posible en Hogwarst, tenia ganas de todo, primero vería a Hagrid, a Dumblendore, no sabia muy bien, poro tenia muchas cosas que hacer, no espero mas tiempo y se despidió de Jack que estaba arreglándose para su sita, y se concentro por completo en Hogsmeade, y no tardo nada en aparecerse hay, todo le salió muy bien por el hecho de desear estar hay se lo facilito, apareció en las tres escobas, se sentó en una silla en la barra, y le dijo a una Sra. de edad

disculpe Sra., me daría una cerveza de mantequilla

si en un momento joven – dijo la Sra., peor al momento de entregársela se quedo con la boca abierta – Harry!- le dijo

si

Harry Potter!- dijo efusivamente

Si así es Sra. –le dijo un poco sacado de onda, era tal la tremenda impresión de aquella Sra. que todos voltearon a ver

No te acuerdas de mi...- le dijo poro Harry no contesto, ciertamente no se acordaba muy bien – soy la Sra. Rosmerta...- le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Sra. Rosmerta ...- dijo sorprendido Harry, la ultima vez que la había visto era por lo menos mas de 7 años y había cambiado demasiado-

Vaya chico cuanto has crecido, si no es por la cicatriz no me hubiera dado cuanta y ese milagro de que estés por aquí- el dijo y después se acerco a el y le dijo muy despacio – acaso se termino el hechizo – Harry, se quedo muy preocupado y pensaba que nada se le podía escapar de los oídos de las Sra. Rosmerta

Una parte es por eso –le dijo

Que bien que estés aquí de nuevo Hogsmeade no es lo mismo sin ti- dijo cambiando de tema

Gracias Sra.

No es nada- y después alzo la voz para que todo mundo escuchara – Sra. y Sr. – grito a todo las personas que estaban hay – les quiero decir algo que me parece sumamente importante – les dijo y lentamente todas las personas empezaron a voltear – nada mas ni nada menos que el Sr. Potter acaba de regresar, y para festejar una ronda de cerveza de mantequilla para todos cortesía de la casa- todos levantaron sus tarros, y dieron un brindis por Harry que estaba un poco ruborizado por el hecho, después varias personas se acercaron a saludarlo y platicaron de algunos viejos tiempos que Harry había vivido hay, después de por lo menos una hora y fracción de platica y saludos Harry por fin salió de la caverna, tomo la calle principal y se dirigió donde se encontraba un grupo de carretas hay, les dijo que cual la llevaría a Hogwarst, un anciano muy amable que lo reconoció de inmediato cuando Harry se acerco a el lo llevo a Hogwarst tardo lo de costumbre, en llegar a Hogwarst pero para Harry le pareció minutos, miraba con sorpresa el atardecer y veía todo el paisaje le parecía fabuloso, cuando lo dejaron el la puerta de la escuela, Harry estaba enfrente de la puerta de entada a Hogwarst, miro la casa de Hagrid, y vio un pequeño foco en prendido y decidió ir primero ala casa de Hagrid, se acerco lentamente y toco a la puesta, un voz ronca le gruño y le dijo "!ah voy!" , después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió lentamente lo primero que vio Harry de su amigo fue su cabello que estaba un poco canoso por la edad, después vio su cara, Harry le sonrió pero este se quedo asombrado

Harry?- le dijo limpiándose los ojos

Si así es Hagrid soy Harry- Hagrid se sorprendió y se lanzo para darle un abrazo que casi le rompe los huesos a Harry

Muchacho cuanto has cambiado!- dijo sorprendió.- entra, pásale que quiero verte de cerca, vaya muchacho cuanto has crecido- le dijo muy contento- una taza de te

No gracias , acabo de venir de las 3 escobas

Bueno, poro siéntate Harry estas , esta no a dejado de ser tu casa- le dijo con una sonrisa se le notaba lo contento que estaba de ver a Harry – y bueno cuéntame lo que a pasado de ti todo este tiempo

No mucho, - le dijo

Como que no mucho, me enterado e tus aventuras en .,

Ah... solo han sido pequeñas cosa no son la gran cosa

Pues por aquí son algo que una cosa insignificante es tamos muy orgullosos de ti – le dijo

Pero cuéntame, Hagrid que a pasado de ti

Nada muchacho estado aquí como siempre desde hace 6 años – le dijo un poco triste- pero para que decir mas, por que no avisaste que venias, para haber preparado algo

No, quería que superan, les quería dar una sorpresa

Pues que sorpresa, justamente me estaba preparando para ir a cenar al castillo, seguro que Dumblendore estará muy contento en verte

Si, espero que lo este – le dijo Harry un poco dudoso

Claro que lo estará, pero vayámonos que la cena se nos enfría

Si – Harry acompaño a Hagrid al castillo, pero ciertamente estaba muy nervioso hace tiempo que no estaba hay y se ponía muy nervioso, le recordaba como la primera vez que pisaba, entro al recibidor que estaba igual que antes, no había nadie eso quería decir que todos estaban en el comedor, Hagrid se apuro un poco al llegar alas puertas del comedor, Harry respiro profundo, y Hagrid la abrió, estaba tan espectacular como lo recordabas, las mesas de las casas estaban repletas de estudiantes, la mesa de los profesores era la misma, y estaba conformada por los mismos profesores que les había dado a Harry, hubo un silencio al entrar todos se quedaron mirando a Harry, no lo reconocía, Hagrid lo empujo hasta la mesa de los maestros, hay estaba Dumblendore un poco mas viejo de antes, pero lo reconoció inmediato

Harry!- le dijo con una gran sonrisa – te estaba esperando, tienes un lugar halado mío- le dijo Harry se sentó, estaba extrañado de lo que le había dicho

Pero a nadie, que iba a venir – le dijo

Ah... te lo explico después- y se levanto, de su asiento y se dirigió a los alumnos- queridos alumnos es grato informales que hay un invitado en Hogwarst- y todos los empezaron a cuchichear, nadie sabia quien era Harry no lo recocía- ni nada menos que el Sr. Harry Potter, y espero que nos acompañe varios días mas – y todos aplaudieron sin duda la mayoría de ellos había vivido con la leyenda de Harry Potter el niño que venció al innombrable, los maestros al saber la identidad de el extraño, se pusieron de pie y le aplaudieron, la maestra McGonagall, le dio una gran sonrisa desde el lado derecho de Dumblendore, Harry empezó a ver a todos los profesores, para ver quien era el profesor nuevo de defensa contra las artes oscuras, no vio a nadie nuevo, desde que el había llegado a Hogwarst, se había cambiado por lo menos 7 maestros, pero le parecía muy raro que no había ninguna cara nueva, estaba casi feliz los maestros platicaban muy animadamente con el pero al ver una cara familiar se le enchino la piel, era Snape que lo miraba con los mismos ojos de siempre a el nuca le había caído bien Harry, y pensó que el seria el maestro de defensa, no le importo en ese momento estaba muy contento de el hecho de estar en Hogwarst de nuevo y además ahora en la mesa de los profesores, nuca había estado hay, y se sentía un poco extraño, miro las mesas de las casas, para ver a quien reconocía, pero no encontró a nadie, y siguió platicando con los profesores ahora estaba platicando con la maestra de herbolo guía, después de la sena, y de hablar con la mayoría de los profesores, se le acerco la maestra McGonagall

Harry!- fue lo primero que le dijo y le dio un abrazo- cuanto has cambiado, mírate estas enorme- este le sonrió- vaya cuanto tiempo a pasado- le dijo

Si mucho tiempo profesora – le dijo

Si párese que fue ayer que estabas aquí en la mesa de Gryffindor- le dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Y como le va ala casa de Gryffindor- le pregunto

No muy bien Harry desde como unos 4 años no hemos ganado la copa de las casa, han ganado los de Slytherin

Vaya creo que el profesor Snape a de estar muy contento- le dijo

Si ya lo creo- le dijo cuando aparece Dumblendore

Querido Harry, quiero hablar con tigo en mi despacho

Si director- le dijo, y lo siguió llegaron ala águila donde Dumblendore dijo la clave para subir, una vez mas Harry subió aquellos escalones que no había pisado desde ase mucho tiempo, llego al antiguo despacho de Dumblendore no había cambiado nada desde que el se había ido, Artus le dijo que se centra

Harry, a pasado mucho tiempo, y has crecido mucho- le dijo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, Harry le respondió con una sonrisa también- creo que te has de estar preguntando muchas cosa Harry-

Si así es director

Vamos Harry, no me digas director por que ya no soy tu director dime Artus o Dumblendore

Dumblendore, por que aun no me siento como con Artus-

Esta bien, pero lo que te decía Harry es que tienes muchas preguntas, no es así

Si, quiero preguntarle, - Harry se quedo pensando, no sabia que decir tenia tantas preguntas pero no sabia con cual empezar

No sabes como empezar- le dijo, Harry asintió con la cabeza- pues yo empezare, Harry no te preocupes,- tomo aire, le platico toda las historia, bueno lo que Dumblendore creía que le interesaría a Harry, le contó varias cosa, sobre el embarazo de Hermione, el hechizo y la forma de que se había terminado, solo le sorprendió haberse enterado de que había terminado hace varios meses pero Dumblendore quiso estar seguro y no le mando nada a Harry, después platicaron de varios asuntos del ministerio de magia ahora que Harry ya era mayor, Dumblendore no lo veía como aquel niño que tenia que proteger si no que lo veía mas como un mago con quien podía contar en cualquier momento, al terminar de la platica Dumblendore, le dijo que tenia una recamara preparada para el

Sabia que iba a venir – le pregunto

Harry desde que te mande esa lechuza, pensé que no tardarías en regresar, y mande que te arreglaran una habitación, sabia que vendrías a buscar algunas explicaciones, pero me sorprendí cuando te vi hoy en la cena, que sabia que volverías en unos de estos días me sorprendí

Y yo que quería sorprenderlos!- dijo con una sonrisa, Dumblendore lo acompaño a una habitación cerca de la torre de los de Gryffindor

Harry, te hubiera hospedado en la torre de Gryffindor pero ya sabes, no se puede entrar una vez graduado-

No hay problema, dormir en Hogwarst, es algo maravilloso aun sino puedo dormir en la casa Gryffindor,- entro ala recamara, estaba muy acogedora, dejo su pequeña maleta que había dejado traído, aun que no se había pensado quedarse a dormir, había traído un poco de cambios, se recostó en su cama, tenia tantos recuerdos en Hogwarst, que se quedo un buen tiempo despierto mirando el techo de la habitación , cuando escucho un pequeño ruido en la chimenea, vio una pequeña figura que ponía lecha alas brasas, esa figura el la reconocía- Dobby?- le dijo, este voltio y lo miro con sus grandes ojos verdes, no había cambiado nada tenia la misma ropa desgastada, un poco diferente tal vez un poco de color en sus mejillas y mas contento

Sr. Potter?- le dijo cuando Harry se acerco a el enseñándole la cicatriz de la frente ya que Dobby no lo reconocía

Así es Dobby- le dijo con una gran sonrisa este se le lanzo con un abrazo, parecía mas desinhibido que antes

Dobby, lo siente mucho- le dijo al dejarlo de abrazar

No hay problema

Dobby, esta contento de que el Sr. Potter este devuelta – le dijo

Gracias Dobby, y cuenta me que has hecho

lo de siempre Sr. Potter, Dobby se encarga de el mantenimiento del castillo- y se le quedo viendo fijamente- Sr. Potter?, Dobby le quiere preguntar algo

que es Dobby

Dobby, no quiere ser metiche pero, usted regreso por que se acabo el hechizo?- Harry se quedo muy extrañado de lo que decía Dobby, el pensaba que solo los que estaba presentes aquel día sabían-

Dobby, como lo sabes?

Es que Dobby, Sr., se entera de todos cuando uno va a prender las chimeneas, y una vez que-

Aun espiando ala gente, creo que no aprendiste la lección- le dijo (esto es por lo del cuarto libro)

No es cierto Sr., es que Dobby extrañaba a el Sr. Potter y una vez estaba en la habitación de el Sr. Dumblendore y lo escuche platicar con un profesor, y al escuchar su nombre, Dobby se quedo para ver que noticias tenia de usted, desde que usted dejo Hogwarst, Dobby no sabia nada de usted-

Si lo se es que ocurrió algo – le dijo pensando en lo que todo mundo sabe ( el hechizo)

Dobby lo sabe Sr., lo escucho mucho en boca de algunos profesores, y a Dobby el director hablo con el cuando comentaron lo del hechizo

Por que?

Pues el director supo que yo estaba presente y que sabia, pero le dijeron a Dobby que no contara nada a nadie, que era un secreto, pero Dobby sabe guardar secretos- cuando empieza a pegarse con la pata de la cama- Dobby, no de vio de verlo dicho al Sr. Potter.

No Dobby ya lo se no te preocupes – lo dijo deteniéndolo

Entonces, Sr. Potter usted lo sabe

Si no te preocupes

A que bien, por que si no a Dobby lo despedirían, y a Dobby no le gustaría eso

Dobby?- Harry tenia una pregunta, tal vez era pregunta tonta pero se la pregunto- te siguen pagando

Si Sr. Potter, a Dobby le pagan al igual que a los demás elfos domésticos, gracias a la Sra. Weasley – Harry trago un poco de saliva, durante los años que había pasado en Hogwarst Hermione nunca dejo lo de la asociación de los elfos y en el ultimo curso Hermione gano , y ahora a los elfos domésticos le pagaban, ( pero no era obligación, solo si ellos lo pedían)- si la Sra. Weasley, nos ayudo mucho, pero que malo que, no recuerde nada- vaya Dobby sabia todo, muy bien pensó Harry- una vez ella regreso para averiguar su pasado, pero no pude hablar con ella se me fue negado-

Vino aquí?

Si Sr. Potter., Dobby supo lo que había pasado con ella, y usted, y fue ordenado que no se hablara mas de eso, pero ase varios años la Sra. Weasley vino para saber sobre su pasado en Hogwarst, pero Dobby no pudo decir nada, ella le dijo a Dobby si sabia algo de ella, pero no pude decirlo, el director me ordeno que no dijera nada que era un asunto delicado, y Dobby no pudo decir nada

Y que, quería ella?- Harry estaba muy interesado, por lo que le decía Dobby, "entonces Hermione quería saber algo mas de su pasado" pensaba

Es que Dobby, no pudo hablar mucho con ella, Dobby es un elfo muy ocupado con los quehaceres del castillo, pero ella quería saber sobre las personas con quien ella convivía, y Dobby le dijo unas cuantas, pero no nombre su nombre, Sr. Potter, por que me ordenaron que si viniera ella a preguntar le dijera que ella jamás había conocido a Harry Potter, pero Dobby no le gusta decir mentiras, pero me obligaron ella quería saber mas pero no le podía decir nada, Dobby solo es un elfo domestico, y no le gusta decir mentiras- le dijo como con lagrimas

No te preocupes, no hay problema, hiciste lo que tenia que hacerse

Pero Dobby quería decirle que ella si conocía a Harry Potter, y que habían sido amigos, pero fue ordenado y ella se fue muy triste, pero no se preocupe Sr. Potter, Dobby sabe que ella volverá con usted- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

Por que lo dices

Por que ella, me regalo un calcetín – y le mostró el que tenia puestas era llamativas y tenia una letras doradas que decía buscador de Hogwarst, a Harry se le ilumino la cara una señal mas de que Hermione no tenia completamente la memoria borrada

Gracias Dobby, por todo- y busco en su maleta, saco unos calcetines muy americanos que se movían la banderita de .

Gracias Sr. Potter!, a Dobby le gustan muchos los calcetines- y brinco por todo el cuarto Harry no sabia como detenerlo, después de un rato dejo de saltar- me tengo que ir Sr. Potter, Dobby tiene que seguir prendiendo chimeneas

Bueno Dobby gracias por todo

No gracias a usted, Dobby es un elfo domestico y es su trabajo servir, nos venos- y desapareció, Harry había recuperado un poco de su animo, se puso su bata , descanso muy bien, al día siguiente se levanto un poco tarde estaba tan como en Hogwarst que casi se le pegan las sabanas, pero gracias a Dobby que le aviso que la comida ya estaba lista, pudo llegar a tiempo al gran comedor, faltaba un día para que Ron regresaba de viaje junto con Hermione y estaba un poco tenso, después de la comida Harry se paso paseando por los alrededores de Hogwarst, recordaba muchas cosas, fue al campo de Quidditch, y le prestaron una escoba, bolo por lo mas alto que pudo se sentía tan bien, el aire que golpeaba su cara lo hacia sentir muy bien, los recuerdos de los parditos, que recordaba como si fueran ayer lo ponía mas feliz, al terminar de estar un tiempo en el campo, fue llamado por un alumnos a la despacho de Dumblendore, para variar ese chico era un fanático de Harry y le pregunto muchas cosas sobre el pasado, que Harry inteligentemente esquivo, al llegar al despacho de Dumblendore, encontró que estaba vació, empezó a recorrerlo con la mirada, y vio el fénix que tenia Dumblendore, aquel fénix que lo había salvado muchas veces, se acerco a el y lo acaricio un momento, después de varios minutos Dumblendore salió de su recamara(la que esta atrás del despacho, donde salió en el libro 4)

Harry, que bien que estés aquí

Me dijeron que tenias que decirme algo

Así, estábamos hablando Snape y, yo, el esta un poco cansado en llevar dos materias ala vez y si es cierto es demasiado, para una persona, además que son unas materias muy fundaméntale(asiendo referencia a la de defensa) para Hogwarst, - Harry escuchaba muy atento- y se deben ser impartidas muy bien, Snape es muy bueno pero aun se me complica imaginar es demasiado cansado, por eso te quiero pedir Harry si te gustaría ser profesor de la materia de defensa-

Yo profesor?- dijo Harry un poco sorprendido

Claro tienes muchas experiencias sobre las artes oscuras, además eh escuchado muy buenas misiones que has cumplido en el ministerio de magia de .

Si así es, pero cero que es demasiado, importante impartir esa materia

Lo se por eso te lo pido ahora que estas de vuelta en Inglaterra

No lo se si me quede,- Dumblendore lo miro un poco decepcionado

Bueno, pero puedes pensarlo, hasta cuando estarás aquí

Hoy me voy, de Hogwarst estaré un por de días mas en Inglaterra pero no se cuantos no creo que mucho tiempo

Es peras a que lleguen

Si así es con todo lo que e descubierto, quiero hablar con Ron al respecto,

Que bien eso es lo mejor – después, de platicar otro rato de algunas cosas y cambios en Hogwarst, y sobre el ministerio de magia, Harry salió del despacho tenia que prepara sus cosas para irse, y fue a despedirse de Hagrid que en ese momento estaba dando su clase, al medio día Harry marcho de Hogwarst se le izo un poco mas lento el trayecto hasta el pueblo, al llegar hay Harry solo pensaba en llegar a casa así que se concentro y regreso, estaba vacía así que subió directo al su recamara , se recostó y se quedo dormido. Al día siguiente se levanto un poco tarde estaba muy casado por el viaje, bajo ala cocina, en ella estaba Jack almorzando y Sirius en la otra parte hablando con una hombre muy delgado no lo reconocía pero al ver lo bien era Lupin

Lupin!- dijo Harry muy contento este voltio y le dio un abrazo

Vaya muchacho que grande estas

Que bueno verte, tanto tiempo sin vernos-

Es cierto, desde que te fuiste de Inglaterra, y no estuve presente en lo de tu ya sabes( se refería alo del hechizo), no me pude despedir de ti

Si, y cuando llegaste

Ayer pero, llegue con la novedad que estabas en Hogwarst,

Si fui a ver a Dumblendore y Hagrid

Si me lo imagine, sabia que recordarías viejos tiempos, pero bueno Harry, ahora que se termino el hechizo que piensas hacer-

No lo se Lupin, no lo se apenas estoy volviendo, y quiero ponerme al corriente de todo

Y piensas quedarte

No, no lo creo me acostumbre tanto a . que no se claramente

Si además tiene alguien esperándolo- dijo Jack entre dientes

Como?- pregunto Lupin – alguien esperándote, Harry esa no la sabia

Si es que e estado saliendo con una chica -

Ah.. que bien Harry – le dijo, un poco seco, Harry le extraño no sabia por que se comportaban así, el y Sirius habían reaccionado igual cuando les comento lo de Jennifer,

Bueno, - dijo Sirius rompiendo el silencio que se había creado- Harry ayer te llego esta lechuza, - y le dio un pergamino, era de la Sra. Weasley, avisaba que Ron y Hermione habían llegado antes y que ya estaban en Inglaterra, y le daba la dirección donde vivían, era unas pequeñas casas alas afueras de la ciudad de Londres, Harry termino rápidamente de tomar un pequeño desayuno, se levanto de mesa- adonde vas Harry?

Voy a ser lo que debí de hacer ase mucho- le dijo, y Sirius tomo el pergamino que había dejado en la mesa, Harry subió rápidamente las escaleras tomo su abrigo y no se despidió de nadie en su mente tenia en ir a esa casa, tenia miedo y curiosidad en ver a Ron, pero la mayor parte en ver a Hermione, quería ver como estaba y ver con sus mismos ojos que lo había olvidado, levanto su varita y el autobús nocturno, se paro le dijo al chofer donde quería ir, tardo un par de horas en llegar, ya que había muchos mas pasajeros, al llegar vio una casa de dos pisos, muy bonita con una apariencia mas bien muggle, pero a Harry no le sorprendió pensó que eso era obra de Hermione, toco el timbre, le empezaron a temblar las piernas y a sudar las manos estaba muy nervioso no sabia quien le iba a responder, tardaron un poco en abrir la puerta, si hubiera sabido que aquella persona que la abriría era ala que mas quería ver en el mundo lo hubiera hecho una y mil veces, era ni mas ni menos, que Hermione, al verla no pudo hablar le tembló las piernas aun mas a Harry, era una impresión muy fuerte, ella lo miro un tiempo, Harry no podía hablar, estaba idiotizado, ella era Hermione estaba mas bella que nuca su cabello alborotado estaba, estaba , no podía describirlo estaba solo mirando la (que oso, imagínate que abres a la puerta y un tipo se te queda viendo como idiota )

Hola- le dijo ella con una sonrisa- se le ofrece algo

Así...!- dijo reaccionando- se encuentra el Sr. Weasley – no podía presentarse como su amigo Harry, sabia muy bien que ella no lo conocía , sino solo al famoso Harry Potter

Si quien lo busca – le pregunto ella un poco interesado por aquel extraño muy bien parecido ( claro oye ella no lo conoce pero uno esta siega para no darse cuenta de lo cuero que esta Harry)

Así discúlpeme – dijo Harry y le tendió la mano- soy Harry Potter- al tomar la mano, sintió como electricidad pasando por su mano y recorría si cuerpo, se quedaron un poco callados ellos dos, no sabia Harry si ella se acordaba de el pero por un momento sintió que nada había cambiado hasta que

Harry Potter!- dijo ella muy sorprendida- mucho gusto en conocerlo mi marido me ah contado de usted, pase, pase esta es su casa – lo dejo entrar la casa estaba muy arreglado con aspectos muggles pero también , mágicos, para decir que tenia un reloj como tenia la Sra. Weasley en su cocina, pero de mes de los gemelos y Giny eran Hermione, Ron y James, así supo que Ron estaba en casa-

Muy bonita casa-

Gracias Sr. Potter, aunque he estado un poco ocupada siempre tengo tiempo para arreglarla un poco, y cuentéeme, que lo trae por Inglaterra, me entere que estaba en . – al oír eso Harry se sorprendió Hermione estaba muy enterada de donde estaba el

Así es pero por asuntos de el ministerio, si no mal entiendo usted Sra. es aurora

Así es Sr. Potter pero, ase tiempo que no soy llamada, no hay mucho trabajo y muchos aurores, los dejaron en reserva, deje que le avise a Ron que usted esta aquí se queda como en su casa- y salió de la sala, no tardo nada cuando apareció Ron

Harry!- le dijo, mirándolo este se levanto de mueble y también lo miro, Ron estaba muy cambiado su cabello era corto y con un poco de arrugas en la cara, no muy marcadas pero lo hacían ver un poco mayor( pero estaba muy guapo) su cabello pelirrojo se dejaba notar muy claro- como has estado- el dijo un poco serio pero después le apareció una pequeña sonrisa

Bien Ron, gracias – le dijo contestándole con otra sonrisa

Me imagino que Dumblendore, ya te aviso que el hechizo termino,- le dijo tomando asiento y viendo que nadie se acercara

Así es Ron – le dijo

Creo que tienes muchas preguntas – pero apareció el pequeño James

Sr. Potter- le dijo muy contento, y lo saludo pero se acerco a Ron y – papi, tu conoces también al Sr. Potter, yo lo conocí en la casa de mi abuela- Ron lo miro un momento y lo peino con la mano

Así es hijo, el Sr. Potter e yo estudiamos juntos en la escuela

Y mi mamá también

Si, todos estábamos en la misma casa

En la de Gryffindor – dijo con sus grandes ojos verdes, este se lo confirmo con la cabeza

Pero ve con tu mamá que el Sr. Potter, e yo tenemos que hablar de cosas del ministerio

Pero papá – solo miraba aquella escena, sintió un pequeño dolor, al irse James, Ron continuo

Creo que tu regreso es principalmente por ella – le dijo, no quería pronuncia el nombre por si Hermione estuviese cerca, Harry acento la cabeza no había pensado que de Ron se comportara así, había crecido mucho, si fuera el Ron que había conocido estuviera muy alterado por la llegada de Harry-es mejor que hablemos en otro lugar, acompáñame al despacho-Ron lo llevo a una pequeña biblioteca que estaba cerca de la entrada estaba muy acogedora tenia muchos libros de pared a pared la mitad de la biblioteca eran libros muggles y la otra era de magia, estaban muy bien acomodados, eso le decía que Hermione seguía siendo la misma, chica al llegar al escritorio,- es mejor hablar aquí, es mas seguro para todos, siéntate por favor Harry, como has estado

Bien, bien en lo que cabe, hay muchas cosa que e descubierto al llegar aquí, no me explico por que no me había dicho antes- eso lo decía por lo de James, Ron lo miro un poco mas serio de la cara de alegría que tenia

Si, no te pudimos avisar, fue todo tan rápido que sus padres, no quisieron que nadie se enterara,

Como fue, nadie me lo pudo decir-

Pues bien , Harry, - se quedo pensando un momento tenia que escoger las palabras adecuadas- te lo contare como paso la ultima vez que te vi, después de que te fuiste, casi muere Hermione gracias ala oportuna participación de Dumblendore, el hechizo tenia que ser de el mago mas poderoso así que el lo hizo, tardo como una semana en despertar Hermione, yo fui todos los días a ver como estaba, la primera cara que vio al despertar fue la mía estaba a punto de marcharme un día miércoles, si no mal recuerdo- Harry se asombro de lo bien que se acordaba Ron de todo- ella despertó, como sin nada, pero no recordaba nada de ella , ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba estaba muy triste pero, no la deje sola sus padres, junto con Dumblendore le ayudaron a recordar poco a poco, claramente sin mencionarte, yo estuve en todo momento de la rehabilitación de Hermione estaba muy confundida por todo, por el mundo de la magia principalmente

Y que le dijeron, de por que perdió la memoria

Le dijo Dumblendore que fue atacada por un mortífagos, uno de los poco que queda, y que su memoria fue dañada permanente mente, el la ayudo mucho para recuperar muchas fuerzas pero un mes después, nos enteramos de que Hermione estaba embarazada por sus padres, ella no quería decir nada, ya entonces, sus padres le había dicho que yo era su novio, y habíamos empezado a salir a conocernos de nuevo como decía el Sr. Granger, Hermione no estaba muy convencida de eso pero después de que se entero de que estaba embarazada, tubo que creerlo ella sabe que soy el padre de James- Harry no podía creer lo que le decía Ron de que manera se había tratado lo de Hermione, estaba muy confundido, estaba apunto de hablar cuando se escucha que alguien toca la puerta, y al momento la abren era Hermione que llevaba una charola con una tasa de té

Disculpen pero pensé que le gustaría una tasa de Té – les dijo y se acerco a la mesa y la dejo

Gracias, Hermi.. – le dijo Ron un poco tierno, ella le sonrió, y salió de la habitación,

Y lo creyó – le dijo Harry después de ver que Hermione desapareció de la habitación

Al principio si pero a veces se acuerda de algunas cosas, y pienso de que ella no cree todo lo que le dijimos, ella salió un par de veces a buscar algo de que lograra hacerla recordad,

Es cuando fue a Hogwarst,- le dijo Harry, Ron se sorprendió de lo enterado que estaba de todo

Así es Harry, pero Dumblendore a avisado a ala mayoría de las personas que nos conocieron y saben lo sucedido, no creo que ella pueda saber algo, pero ya no busco mas cuando nació James, nos ocupo mucho el pequeño- dijo con una sonrisa- es un travieso, lo quiero mucho Harry, el es mi hijo – le dijo, y Harry sintió como si fuera un aviso- yo lo vi nacer, dar sus primeros pasos, las primeras palabras, todo- Harry sintió que Ron estaba siendo un poco directo con el, el no quería que su hijo se acercara el – supe que le regalaste una escoba, solo te quiero pedir que ya no le regales mas cosas, no creo que esa lo conveniente

Esta bien, Ron- le dijo un poco de serio,

Pero bueno- dijo cambiando un poco de tono de conversación – querías decirme algo

Si precisamente quería saber por que no, supe lo de James, y

Ah, los padres de Hermione no quisieron y como yo era su novio fue mejor que le dijéramos que era el padre como te dije, no querían saber nada de ti y no querían que ella supiera mas de ti – cuando de repente aparece Hermione

Ron, Ron!- dijo un poco alterada –

Que pasa- dijo Ron

es James, estaba en la escoba y callo- Ron, se asusto, y salió rápidamente de la habitación pero antes, pudo decirle algo a Harry que solo el escucho – es mejor que te vayas Harry, yo me encargo de esto el es mi hijo- lo dijo tan fríamente que Harry, no podía creer que su amigo lo había dicho, salió de la casa, la miro era algo muy extraño, tenia aun muchas preguntas pero sabia que no era el momento, tomo de nuevo el autobús nocturno, no tardo mucho en llegar a la casa, esta vez no había gente, llego no había nadie, eso le parecía bien, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, estaba un poco preocupado por James, al fin y al cabo no importaba lo que decía Ron el era su hijo, y no lo dejaría de ser por nada, también tenia tanta tristeza al ver a Hermione se le removieron muchos sentimientos que pensaba que habían desaparecido, llego a su recama y se recostó, perdió el tiempo y quedo dormido por mucho tiempo, parecía estar soñando, recordó muchos momentos con Hermione e imaginaba algunas cosa que hubiera sido si e jamás se hubiese marchado de hay, despertó un poco tarde ya estaba anocheciendo así que no quiso salir de su cuarto, camino, tomo un libro, dio vueltas, cuado una pequeño golpe lo saco de su concentración, era Hewing, tenia un pergamino en sus patas, lo tomo y lo abrió.

" querido Harry:

espero que estés muy bien, te extraño mucho y espero que regreses pronto tengo algo que decirte, solo quiero que recuerdes lo mucho que te quiero y que te espero con muchas ansias, quiero que regreses pronto, te amo, y no te dejare de amarte, y pienso en ti todo el tiempo, espero que tu también, esta distanciamiento me a ayudado a descubrir que te quiero demasiado y que no viviría sin ti . te amo, y nunca dejare de hacerlo.

Atte. Jennifer"

Harry se tranquilizo un poco Jennifer estaba bien, no sabia que le iba a decir cuando regresara a ., como le diría que tenia un hijo eso cambiaria mucho las cosas entre ellos, además lo que le izo sentir Hermione cuando la tomo de la mano había pensado que eso había quedado en el pasado, claro que el la quería mucho pero en su mente había quedado como aquel amor imposible que no se podía cumplir pero aquello lo hizo pensar mucho, después de un rato, volvió a recostarse pero esta vez durmió hasta el día siguiente, ya mas descansado y con muchas fuerzas levanto, tenia que dejar de pensar en todo y se le ocurrió que ir al Callejón Diagon, bajo a ala cocina, estaba Sirius, y Jack almorzando

hola Harry pensé que te habías muerto – dijo Jack un poco sarcástico

por que?- le dijo un poco extrañado

si ayer llegamos y tu no estabas hasta que nos dimos cuenta que estas en tu cuarto, pero estabas dormido y no despertaste hasta muy tarde, volviste a dormir, pues que te paso,

a es que estaba muy cansado

y como te fue con Ron- dijo Sirius

no como quería, no terminamos de hablar, sucedió algo y tuve que irme- no quería decir lo de James

que malo, amigo y quien te mando la lechuza- le dijo Jack un poco curioso

que?- dijo Harry un poco distraído

la lechuza que ayer vimos entrar en tu habitación

como saben –

pues Hewing es una lechuza muy bonita y se da cuenta uno cuado esta en la casa además estábamos afuera cuando la vi –

ah... era un pergamino de Jennifer

Jennifer, y que decía

Nada importante- y miro para todos lados, se dio cuneta que no estaba Lupin- y Lupin?

A tenia que salir – dijo Sirius- llegara mas tarde

Ah- un poco extrañado

Y que piensas hacer hoy Harry,

No lo se, talvez quiera ir al callejón Diagon

Si vamos,!- dijo Jack muy contento- tengo que ir

Así Jack no me as contado lo que paso con tu cita- le dijo Harry

a pues estuvo muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa- no sabia que ella era la dueña de la tienda y que estaba de hay por casualidad

enserio!- dijo sorprendido Harry- y como se llama, no me acuerdo de ella

claro, estabas muy distraído con eso de James que no viste a la lindura que estaba hay

ah eso quiere decir que ella es muy guapa- Harry no la había visto, como decía Jack estaba muy entretenido con James que no puso atención en las demás personas- y como se llama

así... es un nombre muy bonito- dudo en decirlo, estaba un poco emocionado

y bien!, como se llama- dijo Harry, Jack estaba riéndose solo

así se llama ...Cho Chang- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Cho Chang!- dijo sorprendido, tenia que ser la misma persona, si era la chica que levanto tantos suspiros en Hogwarst, y ahora salía con Jack era una casualidad – y como es?- le pregunto para verificar lo que pensaba

Es muy bella, y muy simpática- le dijo, Harry entendió tenia que ser ella( claro así uno busca alas personas a si: "a quien buscas?" "a una chica bella y simpática", claro, claro así uno encuentra alas personas, pero bueno sigamos)

Que pequeño es el mundo- dijo Harry entendientes, pero a Jack no se le escapa nada

Que?, ya la conocías

Así estudio conmigo en Hogwarst, creo que en Revenclaw o será Hufflepuff, no recuerdo muy bien- y se sorprendió a si mismo, no se acordaba en que casa estaba Cho aquélla que tanto había le encantado, antes de saber lo que sentía por Hermione – si creo que ella es por eso explicaría que tuviera una tiendo de escobas ella era buscadora en su casa, me gano varios partidos- dijo con una sonrisa

No importa ella es muy especial para mi- dijo Jack- pero iremos al callejón Diagon

Si iremos, y les invitare una cerveza se mantequilla en el caldero chorreante

Esta bien pero espero que no te arrepientas cuando estemos haya- terminaron de almorzar, por alguna extraña razón Jack estaba muy desesperado por irse quería ver a Cho lo antes posible y apuraba a Harry para que se terminaba de arregla, y para ser de adrede Harry se tardo mas de lo acostumbrado, y Jack pidió, mas bien exijo que se fueran en polvos Flu, llegaron al callejón antes de lo pensado Jack se abrió paso por tanta gente que había, al llegar ala tienda de escobas Jack se arreglo un poco antes de entrar, Harry se burlo de el, entraron después de varios minutos Jack estaba un poco nervioso, a llegar al mostrador, la vieron si era Cho Chang, había cambiado pero su belleza era la misma- hola Cho –le dijo, ella levanto la mirada y sonrió a Jack

Hola Jacki- le dijo, Harry se quedo sorprendido, Jack se sonrojo, parecía un colegial nervioso

Como has estado – le dijo

Bien, bien esperaba que vinieras

Enserio – dijo Jack

Si - cuando Cho se percato de la presencia de Harry- disculpe se le ofrece algo- le dijo, Harry sonrió, no lo recordaba,

Ah... el es mi amigo Harry Potter- una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Cho

Harry!- le dijo y salió detrás del mostrador y le dio un abrazo- cuanto tiempo sin vernos, no lo crees- Jack se quedo sorprendido

Si así es-

Has crecido demasiado- le dijo con una sonrisa

Se conocen?- les dijo Jack, no se acordaba de lo que habían platicado

Si el e, yo salimos un par de veces en el colegio – Jack se puso todo Rojo y voltio bruscamente a Harry, el no le había contado nada de eso, Harry sen quedo un poco nervioso y voltio la vista al aparador, y hay la vio era Hermione, estaba afuera en el aparador mirando las escobas, había comprado varias cosas,

Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego- saludo de nuevo a Cho y salió disparado de la tienda, no quería ver a Jack enojado, salió lo mas rápido posible y alcanzo a Hermione que estaba viendo el aparador de la tienda de mascotas, Harry se izo el disimulado como que no la veía, se acerco y miro el también el aparador

Sr. Potter- le dijo Hermione al verlo

Sra. Weasley- dijo como sorprendido- que ase aquí muy temprano

Asiendo compras, una nuca acaba de hacer compras, y me preguntaba Sr. Potter, por que salió ayer de la casa tan de prisa

Tenia algo que hacer

Ah ... ya veo

Y como esta James

Bien, ya sabe como son los niños son unos pequeños traviesos, hoy Ron lo llevo a su trabajo, le encanta ir al ministerio- Harry no sabia, por que lo había hecho, se dejo impulsar por algo, no tenia que a ver ido tras de ella, que le pasaba- quiera hablar con usted Sr. Potter, me sorprendió algo en verlo, no lo se pero parecía que lo había visto antes

Talvez en los periódicos-

No, como si lo hubiera conocido antes, no recuerdo bien – se toco la frente como forzando la memoria, Harry se arrepentido de haberle hablado, le estaba asiendo daño aquella persona que quería mas que nada

Quiere una cerveza de mantequilla

Como?- dijo Hermione, un poco sorprendida de lo rápido que cambio el tema Harry

Que si le gustaría tomar una cerveza de mantequilla

Así claro- fueron al caldero chorreante, y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba en un balcón, había poca gente, y Harry estaba mas tranquilo, pidieron un par de cervezas de mantequilla- Sr. Potter, creo que me cambio el tema, le preguntaba si nos conocíamos en alguna parte- Harry se quedo callado un momento

Pues, no lo se talvez me vio un par de veces, estudiábamos juntos, y fuimos ala misma casa

Si pero, no lo se...- toco de nuevo la frente- discúlpeme Sr. Potter, soy una tonta

No diga eso Sr. Weasley-

Si Sr. Potter, no se por que le dijo esto, es que algo paso cuando le estreche la mano- y volvió a pasar su mano en la frente- a de pensar que estoy loca, pero muchas cosas de mi pasado no la recuerdo, tuve un accidente, y perdí la memoria, y desde entonces e estado, intentarla recuperar

No lo sabia – le dijo un poco serio estaba preocupado por Hermione, estaba un poco cansada por tantas cosas que habían pasado – sobre que había perdido la memoria

Si, la perdí ase como 6 años, usted estaba en ., no es cierto- Harry se sorprendió de nuevo- a de pensar que como se tanto, es que, me entere que se había ido y todo Londres estaba muy triste

No me imaginaba que había pasado eso

si mucha gente se pregunto el por que de su salida tan rápida de Europa, ese repentino cambio a .

fue por asuntos personales, de trabajo

ah.. ya veo- y después bostezo un poco Hermione

se siente bien

si es que solo me cuesta mucho, recordar,

si quiere, lo dejamos para otro día, la llevo a su casa

no, no Sr. Potter, no se preocupe, estaré bien,

segura- Harry se empezó a preocupar, eso había pasado cuando ella se había puesto mal

si suele sucederme, cuando estoy muy cansada, - se que do un momento callada – no es por ser indiscreta peor Sr. Potter esta casado- Harry tardo en responder

no

y eso usted es muy famoso y no creo que no haya mas de una chica, que no este muerta por usted

no es eso, pero tuve una novia que la quería mas que nada, y no funciono- Harry, quiso decir nada de Jennifer aun que Hermione no lo recordaba, ni siquiera le molestaría el hecho de que el estuviera saliendo con otra persona, Harry no lo hizo- pero creo que ella esta mejor sin mi

y ella lo quería?

Si mucho

Y por que no intenta volver con ella

Esta casada, y no creo que sea lo correcto, se caso un viejo amigo mío y no creo que sea gusto para el ni para ella,

Eso si- le dijo y vio la cara de tristeza que se la hacia a Harry- discúlpeme si estoy recordando, aun la quiere

Si, - tenia tantas ganas de gritarle todo lo que sentía

No se que decirle, Sr. Potter, nunca e estado en una situación así, bueno que yo recuerde- dijo un poco mas alegre, para que Harry riera, pero este no lo hizo

No se preocupe Sra. Weasley , usted es muy feliz con su esposo?

Si, Ron es muy lindo y es un buen padre, lo quiero mucho el me a cuidado desde que perdí la memoria, y a estado en todos momentos, importantes y no importantes – miro su reloj- disculpe Sr. Potter, tengo que ir me, fue un placer hablar con usted, tal vez nos veamos de nuevo-

Y tal vez- le dijo Harry un poco melancólico, Hermione se levanto de la mesa y estaba apunto de irse cuando Harry recuerda lo que le había dicho ella- Sra. Weasley no me dijo que había recordado cuando estrechamos las manos, ella volteo y se que quedo riendo

Así Sr. Potter, fue un partido de Quidditch, en Hogwarst - salió de la vista de Harry, se quedo y suspiro un poco después, levanto la vista y vio que ella desapareció en la multitud( recordemos que estaba tomando una cerveza de mantequilla en una balcón en donde se veía el callejo Diagon), volvió a sentarse, tomo un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla, estaba muy tenso estaba apunto de decirle todo a Hermione, pero no pudo hacerlo le haría daño a su amigo Ron, después de varios minutos una voz sorprendió a Harry

Harry, estabas aquí estaba buscándote

Ah... hola Jack

Saliste, y no regresaste, Cho y yo estábamos preocupados, por que no me dijiste que salías con Cho- dijo molesto Jack, pero Harry estaba tan absuelto en sus pensamientos, que no izo caso- Harry?-

Ah...- dijo-mande que me decías algo

Que te pasa Harry por que estas así, es algo que ver con Hermione

Por que crees eso

Pues Harry, la única persona que e visto que te pone así es ella, la has visto

Estaba aquí, ase un por de minutos, estaba hablando con ella, sabes que es muy feliz con Ron

Que esperabas Harry, ella no te recuerda, y eso es lo que hubiera pasado si ella nunca te hubiera conocido, y lo sabes muy bien

Si lo se, pero se siente tan mal

Preocúpante seria que no sintieras nada Harry, pero bueno Harry, ya no estés pensando en eso, por que hoy en la noche vamos a salir

Con quien

Con Cho nos invito a ir a cenar a un restauran no me acuerdo como se llama dijo que pasaría por nosotros, dice que de seguro no te has de acordar donde es

No lo se Jack no se si ir

Claro que iras, que crees que te dejare solo en la casa, hay como alma en pena

Jajajajjajja, ni tanto Jack

Asta que te ríes, hombre pensé que estabas enfermo, y estoy pensando que te estas haciendo pato con la cerveza de mantequilla que me debes

Así- y le hablo al mesero y pidió otra orden de bebidas, paso un rato platicando con Jack, en el que se despejo de sus pensamientos, después volvieron con Cho ala tienda, platicaron asta un rato asta la tarde donde los dos se despidieron y se fueron alistar para la cena , Harry aun no tenia ganas, pero fue convencido por Jack y Sirius que lo mejor era que fuera, así pasaron una noche un poco mas tranquila pero en cada momento en que había un silencio volvía a recordad a Hermione, pero al verlo con la cara cabizbaja Jack no lo dejaba y sacaba una nueva platica, mas chistosa, así que Harry no se la paso tan mal, al finalizar, llegaron un poco tarde, estaban muy cansados que no tubo tiempo de pensar en poner se triste, durmió como un tronco y despertó un poco tarde, bajo de prisa, entro a la cocina, como siempre Sirius estaba haciendo el almuerzo

Que hay Harry, dormiste bien

Si gracias, y Jack

A si muy temprano creo que iba a desayunar con Cho- a Harry le dio risa

Que bien por el,

Harry te llego esto- y le dio un pergamino, lo abrió rápido y decía:

"Hola Harry:

espero que no te extrañe este pergamino, solo lo escribo por que a Hermione se le ocurrió la idea de invitarte a cenar, espero que vengas hoy alas 8:00 PM. .

atte. Ron Weasley"

cuando llego

hoy en la mañana muy temprano, de quien es

ah es de Ron me invitan a cenar hoy

iras?

Si, no se que opinas

No lo se, pero conociéndote iras

Si creo que iré, que aras hoy

No lo se hoy no hay nada en el ministerio- toda la mañana se la pasaron recordando viejos tiempos, y hablando de asuntos del ministerio, ya llegada la tarde, Jack regreso estaba muy contento, subió a su habitación y tarde ni 10 minutos en volver a salir y salió de nuevo ahora iba con Cho a comer, mientras Harry y Sirius, hablaban y contaban de lo ocurrido y como Snape había ocupado el puesto de profesor de defensa, y el hecho de que se lo hayan ofrecido a Harry cuando fue, Sirius apoyaba a Dumblendore de que tomara el empleo, pero Harry dudaba un poco, tenia algunos planes en ., y pensaba que le diría a Jennifer, si así tenia muchos problemas, por sus sentimientos y ahora que se enterara que no regresaría a ., como las 7 de la noche Harry se alisto y tomo el autobús nocturno y llego alas 8 ala casa de Ron, toco ala puesta y tardo un poco en responder, salió a abrirla James

Sr. Potter!- dijo sorprendido- pase

Hola James, y tu padre

No a llegado, no tarda esta en camino

Y tu mamá

A esta en la cocina- le dijo con una sonrisa, y lo llevo ala sala, donde se sentó James halado de el

Has practicado con la escoba

Si!- con una gran sonrisa- mi tío Krum, me dijo que me enseñaría unos trucos cuando viniera

Tu tío Krum?- dijo Harry un poco confundió

Bueno mas bien es mi padrino pero yo le dijo tío, Sr. Potter me presta sus lentes

Mis lentes?, por que- se le quedo viendo y sabia que quería jugar con ellos- no lo se James talvez después, no veo ,muy bien sin ellos- se le izo la cara de tristeza al pobre niño, cuando sale de la cocina Hermione

Sr. Potter, que bueno que esta aquí, ya no tarda en llegar Ron- y miro el reloj decía viajando- mira ya esta en camino no a de tardar, gusta algo de tomar

No gracias, y dígame me quede un poco curioso de lo que recordó

Así lo del partido de Quidditch, solo recordé un partido, pero no se muy bien no notaba las caras muy bien,

Mamí, ya llego mi papá- dijo James corriendo a ella, y volvió a salir, regreso en brazos de Ron

Buenas noches Sr. Potter- le dijo y lo saludo, después se acerco a Hermione que estaba sentada en un sillón cerca de Harry y le dio un beso en la frente, ella le sonrió, cada vez que los veía Harry sentía una pequeña presión en su corazo(ya saben como un pequeño cuchillito que te encajan)- me tarde

No Ron el Sr. Potter acaba de llegar

Que bien, no me pierdo de nada

Por que tardaste tanto

A asuntos del ministerio, los muggles estaban apunto de descubrirnos

De nuevo- con un poco de burla le dijo Hermione

Muy graciosa-

Bueno hay que sentarnos a cenar – dijo Hermione, salió de la sala, después Ron cargo a James, este estaba muy contento miraba con admiración a Ron

Vamos, Harry, creo que te gustara cocina delicioso- por un momento esas palabras le sonaron como su antiguo amigo, desde que volvió había visto a un Ron mas seco y frió con el, claro si alguien llegara y fuera alguien muy importante en la vida de tu esposa, creo que Harry se comportaría igual, en cierto modo lo entendía

S gracias,- lo siguió y llegaron a un pequeño comedor, muy acogedor, Ron se sentó en la cabecera en la mano derecha Hermione , y ala izquierda el pequeño James, Harry estaba sentado halado de Hermione

Es pero que le guste Sr. Potter, no cocino muy bien

Si es como dijo Ron a de estar muy delicioso- y ella le dio una gran sonrisa a Ron como una muestra de agradecimiento, lo miraba con una gran aprecio, pero no era igual a como lo miraba a el bueno talvez el no quería verlo así, mas bien el veía una gran admiración o algo por estilo, no se inquietaba mucho cuando los veía junto, bueno talvez en algunas ocasiones como en la sala pero en otras veces era diferente no tenia, celos de Ron, y pensó que talvez no quería tanto a Hermione pero no sus sentimientos eran los mismos, sentía algo muy raro al verlos juntos. Comieron un exquisito guiso muggle (para que les voy a mentir no se muchas comidas inglesas así que no les miento) era cierto lo que le dijo Ron cocinaba exquisito, Harry desfruto esa sena mucha aparte que le ayudaba mucho el hecho de que fue preparada por ella. Estaban terminado de cenar, Hermione recogía con un pase de su varita mágica los platos, James brincaba de un lado a otro, Ron estaba muy callado, Harry igual, no sabia que hacer toda la cena había estado muy callada, talvez un par de comentarios de Hermione a James de cómo comportarse en la mesa, estaban muy callados, así que Harry decidió que seria el primero en hablar

Estuvo muy rica – dijo

Te dije que ella cocinaba muy bien

Si lo note- pero era tan ceca la platica que después de eso no hubo otro comentario en varios minutos, cuando regresa Hermione

Ron alguien te habla

Quien?- le pregunta

No lo se esta apareció en la estufa- y Harry recordó aquella vez que el director de ministerio apareció en la estufa de la Sra. Weasley, Ron se levanto de la silla

En un momento vuelvo- dijo y se fue ala cocina

Le gusto la comida Sr. Potter

Si gracias estuvo deliciosa- no tardo ni 2 minutos en que regresara Ron del la cocina

Tengo que irme de nuevo, no me esperes despierta- y le dio un beso en la frente, Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa, tomo su capa y se la puso

De nuevo, saldrás

Si Percy quiere hablar con mijo de algo

Y tan noche, que no puede ser mañana

No, pero no te preocupes estaré bien – Hermione frunció el seño

Papá puedo ir contigo- le dijo el pequeño James sujetándolo del brazo

Hoy no James, talvez mañana – puso la cara muy triste, y salió del comedor

Siempre tiene que salir así- dijo Hermione un poco enfadada, Harry le extraño que Percy lo llamara a estas horas de las noche era como las 9:50 algo por hay - quiere una taza de té

Si gracias – y se levanto de la mesa y volvió a entrar ala cocina, mientras tanto Harry miraba alrededor de la casa

Sr. Potter- le dijo James que lo estaba mirando fijamente

Si James

Me presta sus lentes

Pero no me los rompes

No- dijo con una cara de angelito(como no los va a romper si es un diablillo ese niño) así que Harry se quito los lentes y se los presto, se los puso inmediatamente, Harry se sorprendió el parecido a el, aun que el sabia que se parecían demasiado, era evidente en ese momento una relación entre los dos – y como me veo- Harry no sabia que responderle, así que empezó a trabajar su mente para decirle una mentirilla, pero un ruido lo distrajo, venia de la entrada del comedor, era un gato rechoncho naranja muy viejo, era ni mas ni menos que Crookshanks el gato de Hermione que al verlo izo un gesto como si lo conociera y se acerco a Harry y se subió a sus piernas apenas podía estaba muy viejo y cansado, se recostó en las piernas, Harry sonrió

Hola Crookshanks...- este le maulló y se le acurruco mas en las piernas- te acuerdas de mi- de nuevo maulló como un gesto de afirmación- creo que eres el único que te acuerdas de mi, tu dueña no me recuerda- pero en ese momento ya Crookshanks estaba muy dormido, y Hermione aparecía de la cocina con unas tasas de café, James había desaparecido con los lentes,

Aquí esta el te Sr. Potter- le dijo y de inmediato se dio cuenta de los lentes de Harry- y sus lentes

A es que James me los pidió

A ya veo, creo que no se los debió a ver prestado es un pequeño travieso, de eso se parece a su padre- miro a Crookshanks que estaba recostado en las piernas de Harry muy tranquilo- que raro Crookshanks nuca se duerme en las piernas de las demás personas, especialmente en las desconocidas

A si

Si, pero creo que usted le callo bien

Bueno Sra. Weasley, me tengo que ir muchas gracias por la invitación, se lo agradezco mucho

No a usted, es un placer tenerlo en esta casa y cuando piensa volver a .

No lo se, pero será pronto

Que lastima que no se quede mas tiempo, le e tomado afecto- y lo miro a los ojos por un instante Harry se sintió intimidado y volteo la cara- disculpe creo que le faltan los anteojos

Así- dijo un poco sonrojado Harry

James!- grito Hermione – trae los anteojos del Sr. Potter – le dijo- James!- le volvió a gritar, después de un rato y de haber caminado ala puerta, salió del estudio James traía los anteojos puestos y venia corriendo asía Hermione, y de pronto se tropieza con la alfombra ( típico), y cae James te encuentras bien – dijo Hermione corriendo asía el – James estas bien- le dijo levantándolo, Harry estaba halado de ella mirando a James que aun tenia la cara en el piso, levanto lentamente la cara

Estoy bien Mamí- dijo con una sonrisa, pero Hermione se quedo un poco sorprendida por la escena,- solo se me rompieron los anteojos – y lo vio con la cara de sorpresa, James que era idéntico a Harry, traía lentes y estos estaban rotos, se quedo callada un momento, después reacciono

Si deja arreglarlos- y saco su varita, James la miraba con esos ojos verdes que tenia con la misma mirada que Harry la miraba de niños, Harry solo observaba- OCULUS REPARO !- dijo y quedo aun en un schok mas profundo, no decía nada como que estaba pensando algo, Harry la miraba un poco preocupado hasta, a horita no sabia el porque de el comportamiento de Hermione

Se encuentra bien – le dijo Harry para romper el silencio que había hecho ella

Así- fue lo primero que dijo después de su silencio y regreso a ser la misma pero un poco mas pensativa

creí que le pasaba algo

no, solo...– y no dijo mas, no termino y se quedo pensando – aquí están sus anteojos Sr. Potter- se los dio James a ella y ella a Harry , Harry aun no entendía nada

gracias, y bueno hasta luego, - les dijo y salió de la casa, ya era de noche y las casas tenia las luces apagadas así que decidió aparecerse en la casa de Sirius, no quería tomar el autobús nocturno, llego y todos estaban dormidos, subió a su recamara, se preparo para dormir, se recostó estaba pensando en lo que había pasado y la extraña actitud de Hermione hacia el y al pequeño James, estaba apunto de dormir cuando dijo en voz alta – por dios – "si es lo que temo Hermione, recordó al ver a James con lentes, como el se parase tanto a mi físicamente, y después se le rompieron los lentes como a mi en muchas ocasiones, y como siempre los reparaba... no espero que todo este bien" pensó Harry, no lo podía creer por que no lo había pensado antes, por que hasta a horita, no en ese mismo instante, no pudo dormir no quería que cambiara nada, aunque si ella lo recordaba, seria grandioso, "pero Hermione es feliz con Ron" pensaba, no quería entrometerse entre ellos no quería ser culpable del rompimiento de ellos, y si recordaba no sabría que hacer, habían pasado 6 años alegados uno del otro que pasaría, eran una de las muchas preguntas que a Harry no lo dejaron dormir, despertó muy temprano mas bien nunca durmió se levanto temprano, estaba muy cansado sus ojos mostraba una desvelada tremenda, bajo sin ganas a la cocina, estaba Sirius y Jack

hola Harry y por que esa cara- se le notaba mucho le dijo Sirius

que andabas haciendo – dijo Jack burlonamente

nada, solo no pude dormir- no les quiso decir nada, en una parte no quería preocuparlos si Hermione no recordó nada no habría problema – hay algo para mi- le dijo al ver que Sirius estaba viendo unos pergaminos que habían llegado

no Harry, por que esperabas algo –

no- Harry aunque esperaba que nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior, muy adentro quería que Hermione recuperara la memoria y que le mandara un pergamino diciendo le que lo quería ver, pero se decepciono un poco al no recibirlo, pero entendía que era mejor,- gracias Sirius, pasaron los días, y cada día esperaba alguna señal de Hermione, pero la espera era en vano no recibió nada, paso una semana y Harry perdió por completo la esperanza, un lunes por la mañana se levanto temprano bajo a desayunar como era habitual faltaba solo 8 días para regresar a . se habían acabado las vacaciones y tenia que regresar, sobre el ofrecimiento de Dumblendore de trabajar en Hogwarst, tendría que regresar a . para saber como estaba el ministerio haya, bajo ala cocina estaba desayunado Jack y Sirius

vaya no puedo creer que ya falten 8 días para irnos de Inglaterra, me pareció muy tiempo, no lo crees Harry- pero como últimamente había estado muy pensativo- que te pasa Harry en estos últimos días has estado muy raro

no es que con el trabajo que Dumblendore me ofreció estoy pensándolo bien

si pero tu me dijiste que lo aceptarías

si pero no se como lo tomara Jennifer

a ese pequeño detalle, no te preocupes ella siempre a sido muy comprensiva con tigo, no creo que se moleste, eso es lo que te gustaría hacer no es cierto?

Si, creo que ser maestro de las artes oscuras, seria muy divertido

Si, si quieres le diré a Lupin que te ayude, el fue maestro de defensa en Hogwarst- dijo Sirius

Si me gustaría - le dijo Harry

Que piensas hacer hoy?-

No lo se, que aras tu Jack?- este estaba comiéndose una gran tostada, se veía muy ridículo se la paso a golpes y contesto

A iré con Cho

A ya veo que las con ella van muy serias- Jack frunció el seño, Jack le dama miedo las relaciones formales- y tu Sirius que aras

Ya sabes, cosas del ministerio- dijo un poco burlón,- te invitaría a ir pero creo que las cosas del ministerio no son muy importantes además has de estar cansado del ministerio de . para que aparte llegues y tengas que ver con el de aquí, y los procesos son muy largos te aburrirás...- una lechuza los sorprendió antes de que terminara de hablar Sirius, se acerco y abrió la ventana desplegó un alas y se poso enfrente de Sirius, tomo el pedazo de pergamino, miro con atención la carta, Harry se hacia un poco para adelante para poder ver pero no pudo, Sirius termino muy rápido la hizo bolita saco su varita y la quemo, como que no quería que nadie la viera- tengo que irme los veré luego – Harry se quedo extrañado y intercambio una mirada de a Jack que se había quedando mirando extrañado también

Que pasa?- pregunto Harry

Nada, solo que se me olvido que tenia que llegar temprano al ministerio, que la pasen bien, nos vemos en la noche- dijo levantándose y poniéndose su túnica, no dejo que Jack o Harry dijeran algo se fue muy rápido

Que paso!- dijo Jack al ver que Sirius ya se había ido

No lo se pero lo que fuese es por esa carta – dijo muy pensativo Harry – que abra sido

No lo se pero, por algo no quiso decir nada- dijo levantándose de la mesa Jack- bueno Harry yo también me tengo que ir, Cho me espera, - Harry hizo una mueca burlona, que a Jack no le pareció muy gracioso- que chistoso- tomo su túnica- no vemos al rato Harry- y salió de la cocina, Harry termino de desayunar, estaba muy pensativo por la carta que le había llegado a Sirius, que misterio se traía en manos, se sentó a la sala y tomo el profeta, hace tiempo que no leía uno, miro pagina tras pagina, y se quedo viendo un articulo en particular que decía "El mejor buscador de todos los tiempos Vicky Krum esta en Londres", era un pequeño articulo que contaba que fue descubierto a Krum en el Callejón Diagon, paseando con su esposa y su hija, a Harry le alegraba que Krum estaba bien y que estuviera feliz, pensó en irlo a visitar pero como iría ni siquiera sabia donde estaba. Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, Harry se levanto extrañado no esperaba a nadie, quien podría ser, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, su cara se quedo asombrada rápidamente, de la persona que estaba en frente de el

Harry...- dijo Jennifer que estaba en la puerta

**Este fan fin no esta terminado continuara si les gusta espero que lo sigan, la tercera parte tardara mas en terminarse pero, estará lista. atte. Nuriko **


End file.
